


Season 1

by pieandart



Series: The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Supernatural, episode by episode.</p>
<p>Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.</p>
<p>All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**November 2, 1983**

Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes. Inside a woman, beautiful with golden hair, carries her older son, Dean into his new baby brother’s room to say goodnight.

Dean loves Sammy, and he hopes he’ll always be able to help taking care of him along with his parents.

“Night, Sam.” he whispers and leans to give the baby a kiss.

His mother imitates and brushes Sam’s hair back.

“Hey, Dean.” the grave voice came from a man at the doorway of the room, leaning on it and smiling happily.

“Daddy!” Dean runs towards him, throwing his arms around him while being picked up.

“ So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?” 

“No, daddy.” Dean smiles goofy and shakes his head. His dad laughs along.

“You got him?” the woman asked her husband, she was exhausted.

“I got him.” he knew his wife, knew she was tired and needed rest. He held Dean closer. “Sweet dreams, Sam.” he shut the light and closed the door, leaving Sam to sleep.

Some time later lights flicker on the baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a wedding photo. Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand and turns to see she’s alone in bed. She decided to check on Sam and as she opens the door she sees her husband’s silhouette by the crib.

“John? Is he hungry?” he turns his head and hushes her “All right...” she’s much too tired to argue.

On her way back to her own bedroom the hallway light flickers and she taps it until it stables. She here’s soft voices from downstairs and decides to investigate. John left the TV on, she thinks. As she looks for the remote, she smiles seeing that John fell asleep on the couch. Then realization hits her. If John is here...who was with Sam? She runs upstairs.

“Sammy! Sammy!” she enters his nursery and stops short. Then screams.

John awakes with the sound and scrambles off of the couch.

“Mary? Mary!” he runs upstairs and bursts through the closed door of the nursery. “Mary...?”

The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John who glances around and pushes down the side of Sam’s crib.

“Hey, Sammy. You okay?”

Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of his hand. It looks like blood. John looks up and Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her white nightgown red with blood, staring back at John and struggling to breathe. He collapses onto the floor, staring at his wife.

“No! Mary!”

Mary bursts into flames. The fire spreads over the ceiling and for what seemed like a long time, John could only stare. Sam wailed and John was reminded he's not alone, he gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

With all the noise, Dean wakes up from a nightmare. His first thought was if Sam was okay and he ran out of his room and down the hall.

“Daddy!” he didn’t know what was happening, but it was hot and he wanted to make Sam stop crying.

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!” it was the first time he actually held Sam alone and the ran carefully, humming to sooth his brother.

“Mary! No!” John doesn’t know what to do, he can’t see her anymore and it’s so hot all he wants is to fall on his knees, but Dean and Sam need him. He turns and runs to his boys.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean knew very well it wasn’t, but it needed to be for Sam. Everything was going to be okay with Sam. He looked at Sam’s window and it was golden. His father came running out of the house and scoops him and his brother into his arms.

“I gotcha.” John says soothingly as fire explodes out of Sam’s nursery window.

The Lawrence fire department got there pretty quick and as they put out the fire neighbors tried to see what’s going on. An officer waves them back and keeps them at distance.

On the other side of the street, John and Dean watch in complete silence, on the hood of the Impala, John holding Sam. Nothing would ever be the same.

**Stanford University**

**October, 2005**

“Sam!” a beautiful blonde dressed in a sexy nurse costume, adjusts her hat. “Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago!” she walks off “Sam! You coming or what?”

“Do I have to?” Sam answer, poking his head around the corner.

“Yes! It’ll be fun.”

Sam enters the room in jeans and three shirts. On the dresser was a wedding picture of John and Mary.

“And where’s your costume?” Jess continues

“You know how I feel about Halloween...” he smiles shyly, ducking his head.

It turns out they weren’t that late and Sam wished he had stalled more. The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.

Jess raises a glass as a young man in a ghoul costume comes up to the table where Sam and Jess are.

“So here’s to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory!”

“ All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.”

The three click their glasses together.

“Yeah, he acts all humble.” she comments, rolling her eyes. “ But he scored a one seventy-four.” both men drink their shots

“Is that good?” the guy in the costume asks.

“Scary good.” Jess answers and drinks her shot.

" So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want! “ he comments and sits next to Sam. 

“ Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year. “ 

“Hey. It's gonna go great. “ Jess says reassuring

“It better.”

“ How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family? “ Luis was his name, asks.

“ Ah, they don't know. “ Sam answers dry.

“ Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not? “ Luis insists

“ Because we're not exactly the Bradys. “

“ And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots? “

“No, no.” Sam and Jess say at once.

Luis gets up and goes to the bar anyways.

“ No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it. “

“What would I do without you?” Sam smiles down

“Crash and burn” she laughs lightly and pulls Sam for a kiss.

The party lasts a while longer than Sam liked, but it was nice to see Jess smile and dance, so he didn’t mind. Soon enough they were in bed asleep.

Sam opens his eyes to a sound outside the room, like a window opening. Jess is by his side so he gets up and goes have a look around the apartment.

A window _is_ open and he is sure it was closed before. Footsteps. Then a shadow. A man walking past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. His heart is loud in his ears and some part of his mind is laughing at the poor bastard that tried to rob him...the way he was raised. As the man enters the room Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. They fight a bit and Sam ends pinned on the floor, one hand at his neck and the other holding his wrists.

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” a smooth voice washes out of the man's mouth. Sam breathes hard.

“Dean?” his voice is a whisper, almost a whine. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“That’s because you’re out of practice.” he chuckles smooth.

Sam grabs Dean’s hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean’s back and Dean to the floor.

“Or not.” Dean corrects himself. “Get off me.” Sam helps him up.

“What the hell are you doing here? “

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” Dean places his hands on Sam’s shoulders, and shakes lightly, like he needs to know he was really there then lets go just as quick.

“What the hell are you doing here? “ he asks again, irritated and confused.

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.”

“Uh, the phone?”

“If I’d a called, would you have picked up?”

The tension was making the air colder as the lights go on.

“Sam?” Jess’ worried voice echoes. The brothers turn their heads in unison.

“Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” he tries

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jessica doesn't seen to notice Dean looking at her appreciatively. She smiles, Sam nods and Dean grins, moving closer.

“Oh I love the smurfs.” Dean says about her shirt “You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.”

“Just let me put something on.” she felt exposed by the way Dean said that, almost predatory. She turns to leave when Dean’s voice stops her.

“No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.” he walks back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him extremely irritated. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam says sternly and walks to Jess, putting an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

“Okay.” Dean looks straight in his brother’s eyes “Um. Dad hasn’t been home if a few days.”

“ So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.” Sam answers quickly, wanting this to be over. Dean smiles down and looks back up.

“ Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.”

Sam’s expression stays solid as a million thoughts break over an untouched wall keeping most of his life. He barely notices Jess looking up at him as he pushes her aside.

“ Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

In minutes Sam’s changed and him and Dean are jogging down the stairs.

“ I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you. “ Sam argues

“ You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.” Dean’s voice isn’t at all desperate and if Sam didn’t know him better, he’d think everything was perfectly under control.

“ You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.”

Dean stops and looks at his brother. It had been a long time. 

“Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?”

“I’m not.”

“Why not?”

“ I swore I was done hunting. For good.”

“ Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.” he turns and continues down the stairs. Was it that bad? Or did Sam just not miss him as much as he missed Sam?

“ Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.”

Dean stops at the door and looks Sam in the eyes, warning.

“ Well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean remembered that

“ I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.” 

“ Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.” all he wished was for Sam to be right. For Sam to have heard that and not know, ever. But that wasn’t their lives.

“ Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Dean looked at the door, this is hard, he thought “ But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find.”

“ We save a lot of people doing it, too. “

Sam scoffs

“ You think Mom would have wanted this for us? “

Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open. He felt claustrophobic.

“ The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.” Sam hadn’t seen the Impala in a while, but nothing had changed.

“ So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it? “ _and forget that me and dad exist?_ he wanted to say.

“ No. Not normal. Safe.” isn’t it obvious? Sam thinks

“ And that's why you ran away.” he looks away because he can’t bare keep a straight face when it’s all coming back to him. And it hurts.

“ I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. “ 

“ Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.” he looks back at his younger brother and he’s so angry at him for leaving. “I can’t do this alone.” he’s almost surprised when his voice doesn’t crack.

“Yes you can.” Sam says stubbornly and Dean looks away again.

“ Yeah, well, I don't want to.” _and I don’t want to with anyone else either. I miss you and I can’t stand having you away and not knowing how you are._ He would never in his life say something so pathetic.

“What was he hunting?” Sam gives in after thinking. Dean’s eyes shoot up _Sammy’s coming with me_. is a wash of relief.

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

“ All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?”

“ So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?”

“ I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans. “

“ Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself? “ Dean looks at him, dumbfounded.

“ I'm twenty-six, dude.” he can only imagine what else Sam doesn’t think changed. He pulls some papers from a folder. “ All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” he handed one of the papers to Sam. “ They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”

The paper is a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_ , headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up. 

“ So maybe he was kidnapped. “

“ Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.” he tossed more papers at Sam “Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” taking back the papers, he puts them back in the folder “ All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. “ It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.” he grabs a handheld tape recorder. “ Then I get this voicemail yesterday.”

Dean presses play and the recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

 **John** : “ _Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._ ”

Dean presses stop.

“ You know there's EVP on that?” Sam points out

“ Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?” he smiles as Sam shakes his head. “ All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” he presses play again.

 **Woman** : “ _I can never go home...”_

Dean presses stop.

“Never go home.” Sam repeats thoughtful.

Dean drops the recorder in the trunk, closing it and straightening up. Then he just sits on it casually.

“ You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” he stares at his brother hopefully. Sam looks away, sighing, then looks back.

“ All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.” _I can’t believe I’m letting you drag me into this_ Sam couldn’t help thinking as Dean nodded in approval “ But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” he turns to go to the apartment, but turns back when Dean speaks.

“ What's first thing Monday?”

“ I have this...I have an interview.” why was he so afraid of what Dean would think?

“ What, a job interview? Skip it.”

“ It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” _really?_

“ So we got a deal or not?”

The answer never comes and soon enough Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess comes into the room.

“Wait, you’re taking off?” Sam looks at her, not really knowing what to say. He wishes this wasn’t happening. “Is this about your dad? Is he all right?”

“ Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.” he’s going to have to explain a lot when he gets back. He tries to ignore that thought and goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.

“Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.”

Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

“Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.” lies, lies, lies. Sam hopes with all his heart that this is the last time he has to lie to her.

“What about the interview?”

“I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.” he hopes he’s right.

“Sam, I mean, please.” she follows him around the bed and Sam turns to look at her.

“Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine.” he replies after laughing lightly under his breath. Fine was the last word to fit how he felt.

“It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.”

“Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.” he kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

“At least tell me where you're going.” she yelled as Sam went out the door. 

-//-

**Jericho, California**

Troy, a young man, is driving down the highway, listening to rock and talking on his cell phone.

“Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.”

A high-pitched whine like static. Troy looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.

“Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?”

Troy tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering and changing stations. Nothing happens. He pulls up next to the woman, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.

“Car trouble or something?” it suddenly gets so cold. There’s a pause before she answers.

“Take me home?”

“Sure, get in.” he opens the door for her.

The woman, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.

“So, where do you live?”

“ At the end of Breckenridge Road.”

“So, you coming from a Halloween party or something?” Troy notices the woman’s dress is very low-cut. He stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.“You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.”

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

“I'm with you.” he looks away, thinking this can’t be possible. She take’s Troy’s chin and turns his face back to her.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Uh...huh” he nods, eyes glued to her cleavage.

“Will you come home with me?” 

“Um. Hell yeah.” he sped up the road and was shocked when they arrived at a creepy abandoned farm house. The woman stares sadly.

“Come on. You don't live here.”

“I can never go home.”

“What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?” he turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous. A cold hand print show itself on the front window and fades as it warms.

“That was good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?” all he hears are crickets. He hesitantly walks to the house. “Hello? Hello?”

There's a picture of the woman and two children inside the house; the picture is covered in dust. Troy peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.

Troy looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rear view mirror. The woman is in the back seat. He yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

The Impala is parked in front of a gas pump. Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food while Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.

“Hey!” Dean can’t quite believe that Sam is in the car, but he is and Dean’s smiling. Sam leans out to look at him. “You want breakfast?”

“No, thanks.” he can’t believe Dean can actually eat that stuff this early. Already he’s missing Jess’ eggs and bacon. “So how'd you pay for that stuff?You and Dad still running credit card scams?”

“Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.” he puts the nozzle back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.” Sam laughs.

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” he turns back into the car, amused and closes the door.

“Uh, Burt Aframian.” he gets into the driver seat puts his soda and chips down and smiles at Sam. “And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.” he closes the door.

“That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.” 

There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

“Why?”

“Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.” Sam holds up a tape for every band he names. “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?” Dean takes the Metallica cassette from Sam. “It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.” he bullies.

“Well, house rules, Sammy.” _you idiot. Leave my fucking tapes alone. MINE._ He pops the tape in the player. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.” music starts playing. “It's Sam, okay?”

“Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.” he smirks at Sam before driving off.

They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7" after a while.

“Thank you.” Sam says to his phone, closing it. “All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess.” Dean glances over at him, then back at the road. Sam tries to relax.

At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.

“Check it out.” the excitement in his voice is very audible.

Dean pulls over. They try to see what’s going on before Dean turns off the engine. He thinks for a second, deciding to open the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares in disbelief.

“Let's go.” he gets out of the car.

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

“You guys find anything?” he yells at them, worried.

“No! Nothing!” one yells back in a rough accent.

Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's Troy’s, no blood. Another deputy, Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

“No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.”

The brothers walk into the crime scene like they belong there.

“So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?” Jaffe worried.

“Yeah.” Hein answered sadly.

“How's Amy doing?”

“She's putting up missing posters downtown.”

“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?” Dean butts in and Jaffe looks up and straightens.

“And who are you?”

“Federal marshals.” Dean answers, showing his badge.

“You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?”

“Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.” Dean laughs charming and goes over to the car. “You did have another one just like this, correct?”

“Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.”

“So, this victim, you knew him?” Sam starts and earns a nod.

“Town like this, everybody knows everybody.”

“Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?” Dean says after circling the car, looking around.

“No. Not so far as we can tell.”

“So what's the theory?” Sam keeps the story going while he goes over to Dean.

“Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?”

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.” he bitches at them and Sam steps on his foot causing him to wince.

“Thank you for your time.” Sam looks at Dean in disapproval “Gentlemen.” he walks away with Dean behind him. Jaffe watches them leave and as soon as he stops, Dean smacks Sam on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Sam was caught by surprise.

“Why'd you have to step on my foot?” Dean throws back.

“Why do you have to talk to the police like that?” he says in Dean’s face who looks at him innocently, moving in front of him and making Sam stop.

“Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.” he looks behind him when Sam clears his throat. Dean turns to sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

“Can I help you boys?” the sheriff asks in a stony tone.

“No, sir, we were just leaving.” Dean looks down like he was almost in trouble. “Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.” he nods at the FBI agents passing him.

The boys head back to the car with a suspicious sheriff Pierce watching them leave. They should find Amy,Troy’s girlfriend. Maybe she knew something.

Soon they were in Jericho looking for her. Dean saw a young woman tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". 

“I'll bet you that's her.” he says as he reads the poster.

“Yeah.” Sam answers, looking where Dean pointed.

“You must be Amy.” Dean says as he got close to her.

“Yeah.” she answers shyly.

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.”

“He never mentioned you to me.” she tries to push past them, but they just follow her.

“Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.” Dean makes up.

“So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.” he wishes Dean were more direct.

“Hey, are you okay?” another young woman, Rachel, says while putting a hand on Amy’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” she responds. All she wanted was for people to leave her alone.

“You mind if we ask you a couple questions?” Sam pushes and they end up in a diner, Rachel included.

“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.”

“He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?” Sam tries.

“No. Nothing I can remember.” she shakes her head.

“I like your necklace.”Sam points out the pentagram, in a circle, hanging loosely from her neck. She 

“Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—” she laughs “—with all that devil stuff.”

“Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.” he says after laughing and looking down. He couldn’t believe how ironic that was.

“Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.” Dean takes his hand from the back of Sam’s chair. “Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...” the girls look at each other “What is it?”

“Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” Rachel begins.

“What do they talk about?” the brothers say in chorus.

“It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.” she continues and Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. “Well, supposedly she's still out there.” Sam nods again “She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.”

Sam finally looks at Dean and they immediately go to the library and Dean types "Female Murder Hitchhiking" into the search box of the Jericho Herald archive page. No results. He replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" and ...no results. Sam can’t take it anymore.

“Let me try.” 

“I got it.” Dean says after smacking Sam’s hand away and just gets his chair shoved out of the way as Sam takes over. “Dude!” Dean hit’s his brother on the shoulder “You're such a control freak.”

“So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” Sam ignores Dean.

“Yeah.” he’s slightly pissed

“Well, maybe it's not murder.” Sam doesn’t seem to notice. He replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial" earning him an impressed glance from Dean. Sam opens the article. “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.” there’s a picture of the woman who was in Troy’s car.

“Does it say why she did it?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.”

“Hm.” Dean raises his eyebrows

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

“The bridge look familiar to you?” Dean says about the picture of the bridge they’d met the sheriffs on.

Next thing they knew, both of them were walking along the bridge. It was dark and they stopped to learned on the railing and look down at the river. 

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean commented, wanting to take his mind off the things his brother’s face reminded him of.

“So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam looked at Dean hopefully.

“Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.” _Right, dad._ He decides to continue walking and Sam follows.

“Okay, so now what?” after all, he was only there to help Dean find dad, not to do some case.

“Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.” he was irritated. 

“Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—” Sam stops and Dean turns to face him.

“Monday. Right. The interview.” _the college interview...so you won’t ever have you see me and dad again._

“Yeah.” _wow, he remembered._

“Yeah, I forgot.” he hesitated before going on “You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?”

“Maybe. Why not?”

“Does Jessica know the truth about us? I mean, does she know about the things we've done?” he was spilling and he didn’t want Sam to know how much it hurt. He needed to shut up.

“No, and she's not ever going to know.” Sam says, taking a step closer.

“Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.” _you are unbelievable._ He turns around and keeps walking, Sam follows.

“And who's that?” _you are unbelievable._

“You're one of us.” that does it for Sam, he steps his pace to get in front of Dean.

“No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.”

“You have a responsibility.” _don’t leave Sammy_

“To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.” and that does it for Dean who grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. They just stare at each other for a while.

“Don't talk about her like that.” his voice comes soft as he thinks about his mother smiling and Sam in his arms on that horrid day. _You’re okay, Sammy._ He releases Sam and walks away. Constance is standing at the edge of the bridge.

“Sam.” the sudden alert in Dean’s voice passes on to Sam as he stands next to his brother, the conversation forgotten. Constance looks over at them, then let’s herself fall off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.

“Where'd she go?” Dean is almost panicked.

“I don't know.” the Impala’s engine starts and it’s headlights come on.

“What the—” Dean almost screams as he turns.

“Who's driving your car?” Sam looks at Dean, who doesn’t take his eyes off the car as he pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them.

“Dean? Go! Go!” They turn and run.

The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, they dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt. Sam has managed to catch himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

“Dean? Dean!” _oh my god, I hope you’re okay._ Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. Sam notices his heart was pounding in his hears and he wasn’t breathing. He let’s out the air, relieved.

“What?”

“Hey! Are you alright?” he was still worried a bit.

“I'm super.” Dean holds up a hand in an A-OK sign. He breathes heavily and Sam laughs and scoots away from the edge.

After Dean and Sam are back on the bridge, Dean checks the car.

“Your car all right?” Sam never liked mechanical work like Dean and dad.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!” he huffs and sits on the hood of the car.

“Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?” he sits by his brother. They sit there for a while and Sam sniffs. “You smell like a toilet.” Dean looks down.

They get to a motel and Dean uses his Hector Aframian credit card.

“One room, please.” Dean is still completely muddy and with Sam behind him as he waits.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” the clerk asks after picking up the card.

“What do you mean?” Sam beats Dean in asking.

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other with that look that they knew they were thinking the same thing. And soon enough Sam picks the lock of John’s room. He hides the picks and stands up, looking inside, amazed. Dean is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab him and yank him inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around—there are papers pinned everywhere: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed.

“Whoa.” Sam exclaims.

“I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.” he decides after sniffing a half eaten burger and recoiling.

“Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.” Sam had crossed a salt line and was amazed. He hadn’t forgotten any of these things. He looks at Dean who is looking at the papers on the wall. “What have you got here?”

“Centennial Highway victims.” Sam nods, looking around more. Dean continues looking at the victims “I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” while he talks, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. Besides various other things, there’s a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on Constance's suicide.

“Dad figured it out.” Sam says after turning on another lamp.

“What do you mean?” he was now looking at Sam

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.”

“You sly dogs.” he says looking back at the wall and then turning back to Sam. “All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness.”

“Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?”

“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.” he taps his picture, the caption says he’s thirty in 1981, so he must be sixty-four. “If he's still alive.”

“All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.” he was still muddy.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam says before Dean leaves. “What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.” Dean stops him from continuing by raising his rand.

“No chick-flick moments.” _you’re just going back to your life and forgetting all this anyways._

“All right... Jerk.” he laughs, shaking his head lightly.

“Bitch.” he leaves with a too serious face.

Sam laughs again as Dean disappears, but this time, it was because if noticed something was off about his brother. He sees something that catches this attention. A picture, stuck in a mirror frame, of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, Dean by his side and Sam in his lap. Sam takes the photo and smiles sadly.

Dean gets out of the shower and Sam is pacing, holding his phone. He sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

“Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—” Jess’ voice makes Sam smile.

“Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?” he says after grabbing his jacket.

“No.”

“Aframian's buying.”

“Mm-mm.” Sam shakes his head.

Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to deputy Jaffe and deputy Hein. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.

Sam’s sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.

“So come home soon, okay? I love you.” he smiles and the phone beeps. He answers.

“What?”

“Dude, five-oh, take off.” the deputes get close to Dean.

“What about you?” _Fuck, Dean._ He stands up. 

“Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.” _please don’t get caught, Sammy._ “Problem, officers?” he grins as the police close him.

“Where's your partner?” there’s a smirk somewhere in Jaffe’s voice.

“Partner? What, what partner?” Dean plays dumb. Jaffe signals Hein to go to the motel. _Shit._

Sam gets away from the window as he see’s Hein coming towards him.

“So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?” Jaffe can’t believe how stupid this kid could be.

“My boobs.” Dean jokes, grinning. _I am so fucked_ he thinks as Hein slams him over the hood of the cop car. 

“You have the right to remain silent.”

In the sheriff's office Dean is being interrogated. Sheriff Pierce sets a box on the table at which Dean sits.

“So you want to give us your real name?” Pierce says from across the table, facing Dean.

“I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.” he’s still grinning as he says it.

“I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.”

“We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?” Dean’s mint gum was losing flavor and he wondered where Sammy was.

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.” Dean thinks this guy is an idiot and looks away “Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.”

“That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.”

“I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.” he tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. “This his?” Dean can only stare as he tries not to show emotion. The sheriff sit’s on the edge of the table, flipping though the journal: it’s filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room. “I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.” Dean leans forward, he’d never seen the contents of the journal, it was amazing. “But I found this, too.” He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. “Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.” Dean is mesmerized, but he doesn't have to tell the guy anything.

Sam managed to get out of the motel before Hein caught him and went to the Welch’s home. He looked around the beat up house and knocked. Soon an old man came to answer.

“Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?” Sam said with his best smiley face.

“Yeah...”

Joseph didn’t seem that friendly and stepped out to talk to Sam instead of letting him in. They walked around the junk-filled driveway as Sam asked about his father, showing the picture from John’s room.

“Yeah, he was older, but that's him.” Joseph said about John, holding the picture. He hand it to Sam. “He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.”

“That's right. We're working on a story together.” Sam played along.

“Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?” he was obviously creeped out and wanting no more of that.

“About your wife Constance?”

“He asked me where she was buried.”

“And where is that again?” _smart, dad._

“What, I gotta go through this twice?”

“It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.”

“In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.”

“And why did you move?”

“I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.” Sam turns to face him, stopping.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?”

“No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.”

“So you had a happy marriage?”

“Definitely.” Joseph answers after hesitating.

“Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.” Sam turns to the Impala, but he needs more information, there has to be a catch to all this. He turns to see Joseph already leaving and speaks again for him to turn back. “Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?”

“A what?” Joseph says, turning around.

“A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?” no answer comes from the older man “It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.” Sam walks in Joseph’s direction, explaining. “Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.” he stops in front of Joseph. “You understand. But all share the same story.”

“Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.” he walks away, tired of this crazy talk.

“See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.” Sam follows him and Joseph stops “And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.” now Sam has really caught Joseph’s attention and he turns around, irritated. “Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.”

“You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!” he couldn’t believe this kid!

“You tell me.” Sam’s face was solid.

“I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!” Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away from Sam’s apologizing gaze.

Back in the sheriff’s office, Dean was stalling.

“I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.” he insists. _Let me go already, god._

“We gonna do this all night long?”

“We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.” a deputy says, poking his head in the office.

“You have to go to the bathroom?” the sheriff asks Dean.

“No.” _what kind of question is that?_

“Good.” he handcuffs Dean to the desk and leaves.

Dean picks a paper clip from his dad’s journal and pulls it out. _Oh look, a key_ he thinks as he looks at the clip. He quickly gets out of the cuffs and waits for a clear coast to leave out the fire escape with John’s journal.

Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers.

“Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.” Dean says from a phone booth. He didn’t have time to get his phone.

“You're welcome.” Sam grins.

“Listen, we gotta talk.”

“Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.”

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?”

“I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.”

“Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.”

“What? How do you know?”

“I've got his journal.” _this is bad, Sammy._

“He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.” _this is very bad._

“Yeah, well, he did this time.”

“What's it say?” _are you okay?_

“Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.” _I can’t believe this_

“Coordinates. Where to?” _I can’t believe you, dad._

“I'm not sure yet.” _dammit._

“I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?” _I’m sorry I wasn’t here to know things were bad like this._

Sam hits the break suddenly, grabbing the wheel and dropping his phone. He didn’t stop in time and ran over, or right though, Constance.

“Sam? Sam!” _FUCK!_

Inside the car, Sam is breathing hard as he sees Constance sitting in the back seat though the rear-view mirror. 

“Take me home.” she says quietly.

“Take me home!” she demands when Sam doesn’t answer.

“No.” he tries, earning a glare.

The doors lock themselves and Sam tries desperately to open them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers. In a short time the car pulls up in front of the abandoned farm house at the end of the road and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

“Don't do this.” he warns.

“I can never go home.” she flickers and her voice is sad.

“You're scared to go home.”

Sam looks back and she isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to make it recline. Sam groans.

“Hold me. I'm so cold.”

“You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!”

“Are you sure? Your brother feels you are.”

“What? Why would Dean think I’m unfai—”

“Just hold me.” she pleads and he panics as Constance kisses him and he continues to struggle, he tries to reach for the keys. She pulls back and disappears.

Sam looked around then feels so much pain in his chest that all he can do is scream. He yanks his hoodie open and there are five holes burned through the fabric. Constance flickers in front of him, her fingers in each hole, reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

“I'm taking you home.” Sam says sternly, driving forward. He smashes through the side of the house and Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

“Sam! Sam! You okay?”

“I think...” he breathes heavily.

“Can you move?”

“Yeah. Help me?” Constance’s words rang in Sam’s head as Dean leaned through the window to help him. _‘Your brother feels you are.’_

Constance picks up a large framed photograph of her and two children.

“There you go.” Dean says as he get Sam out the car then closes the car door.

They look around and see Constance holding the framed picture, she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau slams into the boys, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker and Constance looks around scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase and she goes over to see a boy and a girl at the top. They’re holding hands.

“You've come home to us, Mommy.” they say in unison and Constance looks at them, distraught. They are suddenly behind her and embrace her tightly. She screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy the three melt into a screaming puddle on the floor. Sam and Dean shove the furniture over and go look at where Constance and her children vanishes.

“So this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean almosts asks and Sam nods.

“That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.”

“You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.” _family._ He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured. Sam laughs through the pain.

“Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?” Sam got closer to Dean, mocking him.

“Hey.” their eyes met and Dean stepped closer “Saved your ass.” Sam could feel Dean’s smiley breath on his chin and he scrunched his eyebrows in almost disgust.

“Dean...?” _what are you doing, Dean?_ Dean turned away quickly and walked towards the car. “Dean.” he said with a strong and determined voice that made Dean stop, but not turn around. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you.”

“Just...Shut up and get it the car.” he leaned over to look in the car before going in. “I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car,” he turned on the engine as Sam got in the car. “I’ll kill you.” Sam could only smile at his brother’s hostility.

They get out of Jericho fast and soon the Impala is tearing down the road with the right headlight out. Sam has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

“Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” Sam had to distract himself with something. Dean nods at his words.

“Sounds charming. How far?” he was still aggravated.

“About six hundred miles.”

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” _stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it..._ he thought as he stared into his brother’s eyes hopefully. For a second there was excitement in Sam’s eyes, a thrill, but only for a second before that turned into hesitation to speak.

“Dean, I, um...” _I’m so sorry._ Dean looks at the road and back. There was no more hope in his eyes.

“You're not going.” it came back, all of the pain and disappointment and devastation came back. It was just like when Sam left for the first time. Sam was leaving him again and it would be who knows how many years before they saw each other again.

“The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.”

“Yeah.” he nods and turns to the road “Yeah, whatever.” he glances quickly at Sam, smiling the hurt away. “I'll take you home.”

Sam turns the flashlight off, head low and guilty and they drive back to Stanford. When they pull up in front of the apartment, Dean’s frown had taken over again. The drive had been in complete silence. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window.

“Call me if you find him?” Dean just nods, barely looking at him, he feels terrible, unfaithful... “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right.” _sure...as if..._ Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. He doesn’t want Sam to go “Sam?” Sam turns back toward the Impala and Dean gives his best pleading look “You know, we made a hell of a team back there.”

“Yeah.” was all he could say. The guilt weighed a ton and the broken look in Dean’s eyes weren’t helping. He couldn’t go with Dean. And he just watches as Dean drive away. Sam sighs. He would have to make himself forget all of this. Forget Dean again. And he was sure it would be just as hard as the first time.

Sam lets himself in the apartment. Everything is dark and quiet.

“Jess?” he shuts the door “You home?”

On the table in the kitchen there’s a plate of fresh cookies with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!" next to a _National Geographic_. Sam picks a cookie and eats it, sneaking into the bedroom. He’s already smiling, only Jess in mind, he missed her a lot. The shower is audibly running and he sits on the bed, finishing his cookie and taking deep breaths. When he finishes, he shut’s his eyes, sighing and flops onto his back. He missed his bed too.

Dean drives with his mind blank. He knows he’ll regret anything he thinks about, so he doesn’t. He wondered how much time had gone by, he hadn’t even left Stanford yet, but his car’s clock hadn’t budged. Something was off. He remembered his spiderman watch stopping that night and then his mother was gone... _No_. Dean makes a U-turn and drives back as fast as he can. He looks at his watch this time it's not even ticking.

Sam winces with the smell of iron he hadn’t noticed and something drips on his face. One drop, then another. He flinches with each one and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from her stomach.

“No!” he yells and Jess bursts into flames. The fire spreads across the ceiling and Sam is in too much shock to run “Jess!”

Dean kicks the front door open and it’s warm like it was 22 years ago.

“Sam!”

Sam pushes himself closer to the bed, shielding his face from the light.

“Jess!” Dean runs to his brother’s voice.

“Sam! Sam!” he see’s Jess on the ceiling and flinches, then running to Sam.

“No! No!” Sam is grabbed by his brother to get off the bed. The heat is overwhelming and Sam doesn’t want to leave Jess. But in all the shock and panic, Dean is able to shove him out of the room against his own will. “Jess! Jess! No!” Flames engulf the apartment as they get out.

Sam grabs at Dean as the fire department get there and Dean holds him close. It’s a nostalgic feeling. Sam shakes on Dean’s chest and neither say anything until he stops. The minutes pass and Sam catches his breath, pulling away from his brother’s embrace and leaning on the Impala. He watches as the firemen put the remaining fire out and Dean watches him.

After the fire’s out Sam straightens and goes to the trunk, opening in. He loads some guns and Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is a mask of desperate anger.

“Hey” Dean tries and Sam looks up “How are you doing?” they stare at each other in silence until Sam sighs and looks back down, dropping the shotgun he was loading.

“I’m fine.” he closes the trunk. “Come on. We got work to do.”


	2. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Supernatural, episode by episode.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

**Blackwater Ridge**

**Lost Creek, Colorado**

Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two Brad and Gary are playing head-to-head handheld video games.

“Dude, you're cheating.” Brad says, losing.

“No, you just suck.” Gary answers matter of factly.

In the other tent Tom Collins records a video message on his phone.

“Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.” he sends the message.

Brad closes his game before he loses and tosses it aside. Gary doesn’t notice until his game stops and he turns to see Brad unzipping the tent.

“Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.”

“Nature calls.” he goes out and zips the tent behind him. He stands next to a nearby tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles and he hears something. Brad looks around and continues to urinate as he sees it’s nothing. Something growls and he looks around again, his heart going up his throat. The growling continues and he looked everywhere and nothing was seen besides rustling trees to the wind. The noise was so close. He looks up and screams.

“Brad?” Gary calls.

“Gary, what's goin' on?” Tom says, sitting up.

Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up and something pulls him out of the tent. He screams.

Tom turns out the lantern he had on, looking around desperately. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of Tom's tent. He looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open Tom's tent and he screams.

**Palo Alto, California**

Birds chirp. Sam, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery. He sighs and stops next to a newly put gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name and some things people left for her leaning against the stone. Sam looks between the gravestone and the flowers.

“I, uh...” he starts and laughs “You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...” he looks away and tries to choke back the tears that wet his eyes. He stepped closer to the gravestone “Jess...oh God...” he kneels to set the flowers “I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.” Sam leans the flowers gently in front of the grave. Suddenly an arm shoots out of the ground and grabs Sam’s wrist. He jerks awake.

**Grand Junction, Colorado**

It’s November 10th and Sam was riding shotgun next to Dean. They were almost at Blackridge and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred. Sam blinks and rubs his eyes earning a concerned look from Dean.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam answers after glancing at Dean.

“Another nightmare?” he asks after nodding. Sam clears his throat and Dean knows him too well to know the answer. “You wanna drive for a while?”

“Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.” he answers after laughing. _Really, Dean?_

“Just thought you might want to. Never mind.”

“Look, man...” Sam looks out the window “You're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.” his voice is sleepy.

“Mm-hm.” _just keep telling yourself that._

“Alright, where are we?” he tries with a map in hands.

“We are just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean plays along. Sam holds down the map of Colorado.

“You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.”

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—”

“We gotta find Dad first.” he examines the map.

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.”

“It's weird, man.” he continues looking at the map thoughtfully “These coordinates he left us.” there’s a red X on the map “This Blackwater Ridge.” he just stares as if something else is going to show itself on the map.

“What about it?”

“There's nothing there. It's just woods.” he puts the map down. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” he looks at Dean and after they pass a sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest", Dean looks back at Sam. They share that ‘’let’s find out’’ look.

They park the Impala next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.” he says looking at the 3D model of the place.

“Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.” Dean is talking about a photo of a man standing behind a bear thrice his size. Sam walks over behind Dean and looks too.

“And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.”

“You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” a ranger says behind them and they quickly turn around.

“Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.” Sam laughs lightly as he says that.

“Recycle, man.” Dean tries, grinning and raising a fist in the air.

“Bull.” the ranger implies and Sam’s eyes flick to Dean “You're friends with that Haley girl, right?” Dean considers before talking.

“Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—” Dean reads the name tag “Wilkinson.”

“Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” Dean shakes his head. “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.”

“We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?”

“That is putting it mildly.” ranger Wilkinson replies

“Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.” Dean raises his eyebrows when the ranger eyes him.

They boys leave the place and Dean is laughing with the copy of the permit in hands.

“What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam implies and immediately regrets it. _That did not come out how I wanted it to._

“What do you mean?” _you can’t possibly be jealous_.

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?” _there, I think that fixes it._ Sam is at one side of the Impala and Dean is at the other.

“I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?” _Oh. You aren’t jealous. Just...in a hurry._ Dean makes a face like what the fuck.

“What?”

“Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?” _why the fucking hurry?_

“Since now.” he answers so gently and sure. Sam enters the car and shuts the door.

“Oh, really?” _I like that._ Dean gets in the car. And they drive to the Collin’s house.

Dean knocks on the door and a lovely young woman answers.

“You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.” Haley hesitates.

“Lemme see some ID.” Dean smiles while showing the fake ID “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” the door swings open.

“That yours?” she asks looking at the Impala

“Yeah.” Dean grins and Sam looks at the car.

“Nice car.” she says looking in Dean’s eyes.

Haley turns to lead them inside and Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Sam mouthing “Wow”. Sam rolls his eyes.

“So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?” Sam asks in the kitchen.

Haley comes in with a bowl of cereal and sets it in front of Ben, who is sitting at the table.

“He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.”

“Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.” Sam tries

“He's got a satellite phone, too.”

“Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean tries too

“He wouldn't do that.” Ben answers irritated. Tension fills the air.

“Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.” Haley explains.

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” _maybe it caught something_ Sam thinks while asking.

“Yeah.” she answers “That's Tommy.” she shows to Sam and Dean on her laptop. She goes through photos and plays a video.

**Tom: __**“Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.”

Sam sees something in the video.

“Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.” Dean assures.

“Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.”

“I think I know how you feel.” Dean thinks about John.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam asks.

“Sure.”

They leave and have to pass the time until morning so they go to a bar. People are playing pool and drinking beer. Sam and Dean sit down at a table.

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam opns John’s journal to show a newspaper.

“Any before that?” Sam pulls out the articles to show Dean.

“Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.” he pulled out his laptop “And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.” Sam opens the laptop, which already has a window open to Tom's video. “Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.” Sam pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the back of Tom’s tent.

“Do it again.” Sam obeys.

“That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Sam gets hit by Dean and looks up.

“Told you something weird was going on.”

“Yeah.” he closes the laptop “I got one more thing.” Sam hands over another article “In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.”

“Is there a name?”

There is and they go find the old man.

“Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—”

“Grizzly? That's what attacked them?” Sam interrupts.

Shaw, was his name, takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods, but his eyes scream no.

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” the old man looks down, but says nothing. “What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?” he continues to look down and listen “We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.”

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.” Shaw began and sat down “You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.” Sam sits across from him.

“Mr. Shaw, what did you see?” Sam asks and there’s a pause before Shaw begins.

“Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar.” Sam looked at Dean, almost to check if he was still there “Like...no man or animal I ever heard.”

“It came at night?” Sam asks and Shaw nods “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.”

“It killed them?” Shaw shook his head.

“Dragged them off into the night.” he pauses “Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.” there’s a long pause and Sam and Dean exchange glares “Did leave me this, though.” he opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Sam and Dean stare at them. “There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.”

Later Sam and Dean are in another crappy motel and are discussing the attacks.

“Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.” Dean shares his thoughts with his brother.

“So it's probably something else, something corporeal.”

“Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.” _Dammit, I missed you._

“Shut up. So what do you think?” _Jerk._

“The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.”

Before the sun is up Dean is getting a duffel full of weapons from out of the trunk to head to the woods.

“We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.”

“Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?”

“Yeah.”

“Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean picks up the duffel.

“Finding Dad's not enough?” Sam slams the trunk shut “Now we gotta babysit too?” he waits for Dean’s reaction and none, but a suspicious stare, come. “What?” _say it!_

“Nothing.” _what happened to my baby brother?_ He throws the duffel bag at Sam and walks off, leaving Sam staring at him.

Roy, the forest guide, talks to Haley and Ben, who are both carrying full backpacks.

“I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.”

“Roy—” Haley started.

“Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.”

The Impala pulls up and the three stare. Haley shakes her head as Sam and Dean get out of the car. Sam opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.

“You guys got room for two more?” Dean asks, cheerful.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” Haley didn't expect them to go **with** her.

“Who are these guys?” Roy asks.

“Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.” Haley answers annoyed. Sam heads past everyone.

“You're rangers?” Roy doesn’t buy it.

“That's right.” Dean smiles.

“And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Dean looks down at himself.

“Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.” Dean tries to catch up to Sam.

“What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.” Roy rambles. Sam turns to them , wanting Dean to hurry.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.” Dean says and heads past Sam.

A mine shaft lets in light. Tom and Gary are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling is heard. Gary spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. Tommy does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as Gary yells.

In the forest Dean tries talking to Roy, who is guiding them.

“Roy, you said you did a little hunting.”

“Yeah, more than a little.”

“Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.”

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean passes Roy and asks cocky. He turns to Roy when the older man pulls him briskly by the neck. “Whatcha doing, Roy?” he says in a quiet voice, letting only Roy hear him. Roy grabs a stick and pokes the ground, making a bear trap go off. Dean had almost stepped on it.

“You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.” he said the last part with a mocking tone and smirked. Yeah, Dean liked where that seemed to be going.

“It's a bear trap.” Dean looked back at his brother and the rest of them, grinning. They hike on.

“You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. You're not rangers.” Haley says as she catches up to Dean. She grabs his arm “So who the hell are you?”

Ben goes past them and Dean gives Sam a ‘go ahead’ look. Sam obeys and Dean watches him go.

“Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.”

“Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?”

“I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman.” he thinks for a moment “...ever. So we okay?” she considers for a while.

“Yeah, okay.”

“And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?” Dean pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. Haley smiles for a moment, then follows.

They continue following Roy until he announces that they’re gotten not Blackwater Ridge.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asks.

“Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.” Roy answers, after checking his GPS

“You hear that?” Dean asks Sam, closing up to him.

“Yeah.” Dean looks around and Sam stays immobile “Not even crickets.”

“I'm gonna go take a look around.” Roy says, getting the brothers’ attention.

“You shouldn't go off by yourself.” Sam warns, not wanting to have to save anyone.

“That's sweet. Don't worry about me.” Roy waves his gun and gives a smile, running his eyes over Sam. _Why the hell was he looking at Sammy like that for?_ Dean thinks _Eh, he’s hot._

“All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.” Dean says, guiding them himself now.

“Haley! Over here!” Roy yells after searching for a while apart from the group. She runs toward his voice, the others right behind. They come to a halt at a campsite.

“Oh my God.”

The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Roy comments. Dean and Haley look around.

“Tommy?” she calls then takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite. “Tommy!”

“Shh.” Sam says close to her.

“Tommy!” she’s almost screaming.

“Shh-hh-hh!” Sam tries louder, he wants to hit her for screaming.

“Why?” she asks quietly.

“Something might still be out there.” he explains like she’s an idiot.

“Sam!” Dean calls once and quick. Sam goes to Dean, who is crouched looking at something, and crouches next to him. “The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.” they stand up “I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.” _I just want to find dad...._ Sam thinks, wanting to go home to Jess. Sam and Dean head back to the campsite.

Haley finds Tom’s phone covered in dirt and blood. She she cries and turns the phone over. The back is busted and there are wires falling out. Dean crouches next to her.

“Hey, he could still be alive.” he gives her a look and he thinks about his dad _he could still be alive_.

“Help!” someone screams and Roy runs out of the campsite with everyone behind him. “Help!” they scream again. “Help! Somebody!”

They find no one.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?” Haley has slight panic in her voice. They all listen for a moment.

“Everybody back to camp.” they go back, not as fast and all the supplies are missing.

“Our packs!” Haley exclaims.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy grumbles

“What the hell is going on?” now there’s more panic in her voice, mixed with confusion

“It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.” Sam decides.

“You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.” Roy says, pissed and stares at Dean for a moment, taking in the sights.

“I need to speak with you.” Sam looks at Roy, slightly disgusted “In private.” he tells Dean as soon as he’s close enough for the others not to be suspicious. They get a little distance from the group, enough so that no one saw them. “So, Roy.” he waits for an answer from Dean, but he just stares at Sam “Whatever, let me see Dad's journal.” Dean hands it over. Sam flips it to a particular page. “All right, check that out.” Sam points to the journal.

“Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.” 

“Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” 

“Great.” Dean takes out his pistol “Well then this is useless.” Sam shoves the journal on Dean’s chest and heads back, then stops.

“We gotta get these people to safety.” _since you decided it was ok for them to come._ “All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.” he says back at the campsite.

“What?” Haley can’t believe it.

“Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.” this time, he looks completely annoyed by Sam.

“It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.” Sam pushed.

“One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.” now Roy was immensely pissed.

“Relax.” Dean tells Roy, giving him a look like maybe hed getting something out of it.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.” Sam didn’t give a fuck anymore when Roy stepped in his personal space.

“You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.”

“Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” his expression was smug.

“You know you're crazy, right?” Roy laughs.

“Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—” Dean pushes Sam before he can finish.

“Roy!” Haley calls.

“Chill out.” Dean demands from Sam. Roy looks at Dean with a cocky smile.

“Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.” there’s a long pause as Dean looks at Sam, then back to Haley.

“It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.”

“How?” Haley asks, ready for anything.

Night falls and the group has built a campfire, and Dean draws something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire.

“One more time, that's—” she’s curious about the drawings.

“Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.” Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder.“Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” _I sure don’t._ Dean walks over to where Sam is, alone, and sits next to him. “You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?” he says in the softest voice.

“Dean—”

“No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” _you honestly think I don't know you?_ He waits patiently for his little brother’s answer.

“Dad's not here.” he pauses “I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” _but I’m here_ “Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”

“Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad.” Sam stabs the ground with a stick “I mean, why are we still even here?”

“This is why.” Dean comes around to Sam’s front, taking John’s journal out. He holds it like a Bible for swearing. “This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.” Sam just shakes his head.

“That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

“I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

“Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.”

“Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise.” Sam was holding back tears with a broken smile of his brother’s promise “Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.” _I can’t stand seeing you like this._ Sam looks down, then up.

“How do you do it?” he laughs “How does Dad do it?”

“Well for one, them.” he says about Ben and Haley and Sam looks over “I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.” he pauses while Sam still looks at the campfire surrounded by people “I'll tell you what else helps.” Sam looked back at him. _Having you by my side_ he almost says “Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.” Dean grins and Sam smiles. A twig snaps.

“Help me! Please!” a scream echoes and the boys join the rest of the group around the fire. Dean readies his gun and Sam shines a flashlight around. “Help!”

“He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.” Dean indicates.

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy jokes

“Help! Help me!” the Wendigo screams and there is a strange growling.

“Okay, that's no grizzly.” Roy decides, now scared.

“It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise.” Haley comforts Ben and herself. Something rushes by close bushes and Haley screams.

“It's here.” Sam announces

“I hit it!” Roy says after shooting and a rustling tree. He starts to walk towards where he shot.

“Roy, no! Roy!” Dean calls. _Fucking cocky idiot..._ Dean turns to Haley and Ben. “Don't move.” he goes after Roy, with Sam behind him.

“It's over here! It's in the tree!” Roy says cheerfully before the Wendigo reaches down from the branches and snaps Roy’s neck.

“Roy!” Dean calls. Sam just shines the light around before heading back to camp.

That night Sam can't sleep. He sits at one point, indian style and just stares at Dean. _It was so hard to forget you, de. So fucking hard...how could you just walk back into my life and destroy everything i had built in the past two years? I had forgotten about you. Locked you in some corner of my mind, barricaded the thought of you and yet you just walked through all of that. But it doesn't matter. I don't care if you felt that I hadn't been faithful to you. I loved Jess so much...she was perfect. And after I find her killer, I'm leaving you, dean. Because I just can't do this. I can't take all these feelings and I don't wanna be a hunter. And you don't want a real life._ He was so lost in thought, he hadn't even realized Dean had woken up and was staring back into Sam's eyes..

"Hey." the older one whispers, sitting up from the dirt and crawling closer to Sam. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope." Sam looks down shameful. "Dean, how can you still..." Sam stops, dreading Dean will just call of the chick flick moment, but continues because he can't sleep "How can you still be in love with me?" Dean sighs deeply.

"How can you still be in love with Jessica? She's dead." the answer shook Sam, he wasn't expecting it.

Sam sighs and leans back, laying down and Dean follows the movement.

"Good night, Dean." Sam whispers after a long time.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't....don't die again." Dean says in such a small and sleepy voice voice that Sam almost doesn't hear. Before he could answer he heres soft snores.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Only drunk or asleep for you to say things like this... and he felt his stomach flutter and was too tired to scowl at it before finally falling asleep. 

The next day Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, fooling with a lanyard on John's journal and thinking if Dean remembered the conversation they had that night. He can't get himself to go over to the tents and help Dean look for stuff with Haley and Ben.

“I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.” Haley argues.

“I wish I could tell you different.” Dean agrees

“How do we know it's not out there watching us?” she worries.

“We don't. But we're safe for now.” Dean assures, messing with the fire.

“How do you know about this stuff?” Haley wants to know everything.

“Kind of runs in the family.” Dean answers after considering. 

“Hey.” Sam got himself to walk to where the others were and spoke. Everyone payed attention as he continued “So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

“Well, hell, you know I'm in.” Dean almost smiles.

They all gather around Sam as he explains, showing John's journal “'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.”

“They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.” Dean continues for Sam.

“How's a man turn into one of those things?” Haley asks

“Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.” Dean says as the rest watch him.

“Like the Donner Party.” Ben tries.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.” Sam now speaks.

“If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.” Dean says.

“So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?” slight panic seers through Haley's voice. Dean looks at Sam for backup.

“You're not gonna like it.” Dean answers after a pause.

“Tell me.” she demands.

“More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants." Haley looks at Ben, giving him reassurance while Dean continues "If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.”

“And then how do we stop it?” she's scared.

“Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—” he holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and some white cloth he'd picked up. “We gotta torch the sucker.”

Dean leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. They pass trees with claw marks and blood. Time passes and Sam takes the lead, curious about the marks and suddenly he panics a bit.

“Dean.” Sam says quick and solid.

“What is it?” Dean asks, catching up to Sam by a marked tree. They look around and there are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

“You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.” Sam's voice is slightly shaky. And as if on quo, there is loud growling. Sam and Dean turn around quick as a whip and the trees rustle all around them as something runs back and forth. Blood drips on Haley's shirt and she looks up and moves away screaming. A corpse drops from the tree to where she was standing. Sam checks if Haley's okay and Dean, seeing that it was Roy's body, checks him.

“You okay? You got it?” Sam asks Haley.

“His neck's broken.” Dean announces.

Sam helps Haley up and they hear more growling. 

“Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!” Dean yells as everyone takes off. Ben falls and as Sam goes back to help him, the group gets separated.

“Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.” Sam says, helping him up quick. They hear Haley scream.

“Haley?” Ben screams.

Sam stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.

“Dean!” Sam screams, panic rising hard over him and his throat tightening. 

“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Haley wasn't there and Ben needed to say what he thought she would.

“Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.” Sam answers bluntly. He can't think straight. 

“They went this way.” Ben says more certain than he thought he would as he picked a peanut M&M off the floor. There's a trail off them.

“It's better than breadcrumbs.” Sam laughs, lighter, as Ben hands him the chocolate. Sam smiles as they follow the trail. Soon they come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that reads: "WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL" Sam looks at Ben, shrugging and goes inside. Ben follows unsure. 

Sam shines the flashlight ahead of them. They hear growling and Sam quickly shuts off the light and pulls Ben against the wall. The Wendigo comes towards them and Ben almost screams "Holy shit" before Sam covers his mouth. The Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing and the boys keep going. At one point floorboards creak and Ben and Sam fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. Ben leaps back from the piles of skulls in his face.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam tries to reassure them both. They look around and Sam spots Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. 

"Dean!" Sam runs up to him and grabs his collar, shaking.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben panics thinking she might be dead and caresses her cheek.

"Dean!" Sam shakes harder and Dean opens his eyes a bit confused.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks and Dean winces.

"Yeah." Dean says shortly.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" She stirs with his words.

Sam cuts Dean down, helping him to an empty patch on the floor. Dean groans loudly as if not to scream from pain.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam worries. Dean grimaces.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" Dean tries to make his breathing settle, make the pain go away, huffing loudly.

"He's gone for now."

Haley divests herself of rope now that Ben had cut her down and she stands up and spots Tom still hanging and starts crying.

"Tommy... Tommy..." she touches his cheek softly and his head jerks up. She jumps back shrieking and turns to Sam. "Cut him down!" Sam does and Tom thumps onto the floor "Hey...We're gonna get you home." Tom smiles.

"Check it out!" Dean exclaims after finding flare guns in a pile of stolen supplies.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam grins and Dean laughs, twirling the guns.

They head down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping. They hear growling..

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean points out.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley wonders and Dean looks at her, then at Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean says to his little brother. 

"Yeah, I think so." Sam answers.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean explain to the others.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asks and all she gets is a wink before Dean starts walking away.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_." Dean yells.

Sam waits until Dean's voice is indistinct.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam whispers and the Collinses follow Sam down the tunnel. And after a while there's growling. Sam points the gun at the noise. 

"Get him outta here." Sam says, turning to them with the gun lowered.

"Sam, no." Haley tries.

"Go! _Go!_ Go!" Sam insists loudly.

"Come on, Haley!" Ben pulls her and Tom and they leave Sam's sight. 

"Come on. Come on." Sam grumbles hearing the growls and waiting, staring at where the others went. He hears a gravel shifting to his other side and turns. The wendigo is right in his face. He shoots, missing, and runs after the others.

"Sam!" Haley screams as he catches up.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam says, pushing them to get out. They're almost out. Sam turns and the wendigo is right there walking towards him. "Come on!" He says and Haley screams, trying to move faster with Tom. "Get behind me." Sam says. The wendigo approaches them slowly, growling fiercely.

"Hey!" Dean yells from behind and the wendigo turns. Dean shoots him in the stomach. The flare goes off and the wendigo goes up in flames. "Not bad, huh?" Sam can't stop grinning or staring at Dean.

_You're amazing, De!_ flooded Sam's mind in a very child like way he couldn't explain.

The way back to the Impala was quiet in the winchester's minds. The Collinses were talking quietly with each other behind them, but Sam and Dean only had soft grins in their mouths. Sam stole glances at Dean, remembering how amazing his older brother was at saving him and Dean was grinning because he knew what Sam was thinking.

In the Impala they sorted out their stories to tell and headed to the Ranger Station.

It was dark when an ambulance loaded up Tom. Two police officers were interviewing Ben and Sam was standing behind him, nodding at the grizzly bear crap Ben was saying about it weighing nine hundred pounds. 

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." the officer decided.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Haley says to Dean after they've been patched up. He smirks lasciviously and she smiles despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." _Or it wouldn't be me!_

"You riding with your brother?" A paramedic asks Haley.

"Yeah." She answers, turning to Ben "Let's go." Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley kisses Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She and Ben head for the ambulance and before climbing with Ben she says "Thanks, Sam."

Sam sits on the Impala's hood with Dean and they watch as the ambulance leaves. Thoughts heavy in their heads.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean thinks out loud. 

"Me too." Sam's thinking alike, voice hopeless. He looks down as the ambulance leaves his vision. 

" Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime?" Sam smiles " I'm driving." he looks at Dean, grinning, and waits for his brother's response. 

_Dammit...not my baby...fuck Sam you idiot. I'll do anything to keep you smiling like that_ Dean thinks, ignoring that last part and tosses Sam the keys.

They get in the car and slam the doors in almost sync. Sam's smiling and Dean can't hide his smile while looking at Sam though he's mentally praying that his brother doesn't fuck up his car. Sam starts the car and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!


	3. Dead In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

Bill sits at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and a young man, Will, sits on the counter, eating cereal..A young woman, Sophie, walks in the kitchen and kisses her father’s cheek.

“Morning, Daddy.” she says to Bill.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Bill answers Sophie, who goes to the fridge.

“All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.” Will says, mocking.

“Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.” she teases her brother back as he drinks the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.

“Ha ha ha.” he says, paused.

“Ha ha.” she responds, smiling and opens the door to leave.

“Be careful.” Bill warns

“I will.” she says closing the door behind her.

Sophie heads to the lake like every other morning. She takes of her clothing, keeping only the bikini and stands on the dock, letting the cool air brush against her skin as she stared at the lake. Will can see her from where he is and he watches as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, she felt strange and she looked around and couldn't see anyone. She swims more, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it’s strong. Like someone’s watching her intensely. Sophie comes up for air again and looks around, terrified. She’s thinking about going back to shore when something pulls her underwater and down. She tries to move and can’t. Bubbles come from the water as she loses her breath. The lake looked untouched.

Dean is checking out newspapers looking for a case. With a stomach full, it was much easier.There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper. /he crosses out a few things and circles “Carlton, Sophie”. 

“Can I get you anything else?” the stunning waitress named Wendy asks, with malice in her smile. Dean looks up and grins, pressing the pen he was chewing to his lips.

“Just the check, please.” Sam says sternly as he came back from the bathroom.

“Okay.” she responds and smiles at Dean, before leaving their booth. Dean drops his head thinking how hot she is before looking at Sam.

“You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” Dean explains and for a second his eyes lit with memories he quickly put aside. He points to Wendy walking away “That's fun.” Sam looks at him with a “really?” look and Dean finds himself in an awkward spot and drops the subject. “Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

“A funeral?”

“Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.”

“Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.”

“Something you want to say to me?”

“The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.”

“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?”

“I don't know. Something. Anything.”

“You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?”

“Yeah, I know you do, it's just—”

“I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there.” _I don’t even wanna think about all the other things you were doing, you left me, Sam, you left me, you left dad, you..._ “Okay?” Sam rolls his eyes and felt a point of guilt. Wendy walks by and Dean stares at her ass as she passes.

“Alright, Lake Manitoc. Hey!” Sam calls when Dean doesn’t look at him.

“Huh?” Dean’s mind goes back to reality.

“How far?”

Soon enough they’re in the Impala passing a sign that reads: “Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI” and they pull up in front of the Carlton’s house. Dean knocks on the door and Will answers.

“Will Carlton?” Dean asks in a serious tone.

“Yeah, that's right.”

“I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service.” he holds up an ID.

The Winchesters walk with Will to the lake, where Bill is sitting on a bench on the dock.

“She was about a hundred yards out.” Will looked back from the lake to the brothers “That's where she got dragged down.” Will explains.

“And you're sure she didn't just drown?” Dean asks again.

“Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.”

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam was the one asking now.

“No, that's what I'm telling you.”

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Sam almost cut him.

“No. Again, she was really far out there.”

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean asks, thinking.

“No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?” Will just needed to know.

“We'll let you know as soon as we do.” Dean brushed him off, heading to the car.

“What about your father?” Sam asks after staring at Will for a bit. Dean turns around to the sound of his voice. “Can we talk to him?”

“Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.” Will decides after looking at his father.

“We understand.” Sam nods to Will and him and Dean get in the car.

Sam thinks the police might know something and Dean just grunts an ‘okay’, ending any means of conversation until they get to the station. They go in and begin telling their Wildlife Service crap. Jake Devins, the sheriff, doesn't buy much.

“Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?”

“You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” Sam said, thinking it was strange for his brother to be so quiet as an agent.

“Like what?” Jake motions to some chairs “Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.” the boys sit “There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Yeah.” Dean says, laughing though his nose “Right.” Sam glances at how weird his brother’s acting.

“Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—” Jake shakes his head and sits down before continuing. “We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”

“That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.” Sam couldn’t help to almost smile when Dean spoke, seeing how the story was getting on his personal side.

“I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.” Jake’s voice was heavy.

“I know.” Dean spoke with sympathy.

“Anyway...” Jake says with a sigh “All this...it won't be a problem much longer.”

“What do you mean?” Dean was pure curiosity

“Well, the dam, of course.” Jake says, obviousness in his tone. Sam nods almost like he remembered what he already knew.

“Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.” Dean played along.

“It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.” the suspicion grew in his voice as he spoke.

“Exactly.” Dean says a bit too quick.

A young woman with brown hair, Andrea Barr, taps on the door wearing a smile.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” she says sweetly and Sam and Dean stand up “I can come back later.”

“Gentlemen, this is my daughter.” Jake says with obvious pride

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.” Dean grins and holds out his hand for Andrea to shake, she does.

“Andrea Barr. Hi.” she smiles at his, blushing slightly.

“Hi.” he answers, imagining having some fun with her later.

“They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.” Jake explains,heavy voiced again.

“Oh.” Andrea breathes out, her smile fading. A small boy walk in around Andrea and her smile comes back as she looks at him.

“Oh, hey there. What's your name?” Dean asks playfully and is a bit shocked when the boy looks down, turns around and leaves. Andrea looks at them apologetically before leaving behind.

“His name is Lucas.” Jake says and Sam and Dean share a look, knowing something is not right. They see Andrea giving him crayons in the main room.

“Is he okay?” Sam asks, worry showing, but from something else entirely.

“My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.” Jake looks down, then goes to the door of the office “Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” he lets Dean and Sam walk out of the office before following.

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dean begins saying it to Jake, but turns to Andrea by the middle of the sentence.

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.” she answers, kindly

“Two—would you mind showing us?” he put on his best ‘I’ll get lost’ face

“You want me to walk you two blocks?” she answers after laughing

“Not if it's any trouble.” he says in the most serious face he could, sweetly though. Sam just couldn’t believe it.

“I'm headed that way anyway.” she smiles at Dean and he nods. Andrea turns to her father “I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.” looking back at Lucas, she says to him like they were the only people in the room “We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?” And gives him a kiss on the head.

“Thanks again.” Sam says to the sheriff and Dean just waves, leaving behind Andrea.

“So, cute kid.” Dean says to Andrea as they walk down the street.

“Thanks.” Andrea doesn’t really know what else to say as they cross the street.

“Kids are the best, huh?” Andrea glances at him and grins, knowing he has no idea of what he’s saying. _Really, Dean?_ Sam thinks, almost laughing.

“There it is. Like I said, two blocks.” Andrea announces as the motel becomes visible.

“Thanks.” Sam says _you can leave now._

“Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” she says facing only Dean. Andrea turns to leave and shouts over her shoulder “Enjoy your stay!” Sam smiles, liking her a little more.

“'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.” Sam points out after Andrea is out of view.

“I love kids!” Dean argues, thinking about Sammy as a child.

“Name three children that you even know.” Sam challenges. Dean puts his hand up to count, but Sam isn’t a child anymore and he comes up empty. Sam waves a hand like “never mind” and walks into the motel. 

“I'm thinking!” Dean shouts after scratching his head.

They get a room with two single bed, like they always do and their duffels were like sign telling them which bed is Sam’s and which is Dean’s. Sam just pulled out his laptop and sat at the table with it as Dean went though his clothing, thinking his duffel was too full.

“So there's the three drowning victims this year.” Sam says, wanting Dean’s opinion.

“Any before that?” Dean responds on automatic.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam looks at the articles on his computer. “Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.”

Dean found a shirt he was almost sure wasn’t his and after sniffing it, he concluded that it was Sam’s and threw it over to his bed.

“So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?”

“This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.” Sam says in this tone that concerns Dean who comes over to read over Dean’s shoulder.

“Why?”

“Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.” he pauses and Dean looks at the computer, trying to find something. “Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.” Sam scrolls and Dean points at a section of the article.

“Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Dean questions and notices how close he is to Sam, their ears almost touching. He pulls away, standing up.

“Christopher Barr, the victim in May.” Sam thinks out loud and clicks a link. A picture of Lucas with a police officer shows. “Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.” Sam clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.”

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.” Dean says, staring at the picture on the computer.

Sam looks down and feels Dean getting farther, maybe back to the bed. He turns around and Dean is silently going over the clothing in his duffel again. He remembers of when they were younger...Dean was always there for him. He sighs and gets up, closing the laptop and going over to where Dean was. The older brother was so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Sam was behind him. Sam hesitated, but hugged Dean’s waist. Dean should have flinched or have been at least startled, but no. Air left his lips in a relieved sigh.

“Are you okay?” Sam whispers, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m...I’m fine.” Dean says, not defensive, but relaxed. _Please don’t let go, Sammy._

“Do you want to try and talk to Lucas? Andrea said she’d take him to the park later.” Sam says slowly, like he’s talking to a small child. Dean looks down smiling.

“Dude” Dean turns around, not expecting Sam’s arms to stay loosely around his waist. “We have like...two hours before that.” Dean says suggestively, like old times.

“Dean...” Sam’s arms leave Dean’s waist “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” _given you false hope_ Sam thinks.

“Let’s just grab something to eat, I’m starving.” Dean quickly changed the subject, not in the mood to deal with any feeling crap.

“You really need to stop being such a jerk.” Sam pushes him on the chest like a kid. It breaks all the tension.

“Bitch.” Dean throws back, pushing past Sam to get the keys from the table. “Come on!” he says already at the door. 

Later they went to the park and Andrea was already there, sitting on a bench. Lucas was coloring on another bench nearby.

“Can we join you?” Sam asks her and she looks up.

“I'm here with my son.” Andrea tries to brush them off.

“Oh. Mind if I say hi?” Dean doesn’t wait for an answer before going over to where Lucas is.

“Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me.” Andrea says as Dean goes away. And Sam sits next to her on the bench.

“I don't think that's what this is about.” Sam says, a smile on his face and a bit of pride saying it.

“How's it going?” Dean asks Lucas, kneeling down on the other side of the bench to where Lucas is coloring. Dean laughs and wait for a reaction from Lucas. When it doesn’t come Dean tries to get his attention somehow. He looks at the toy soldiers and picks one up, “Oh, I used to love these things.” Dean imitates guns and an explosion, tossing the soldier down “So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.” Dean looks at a pile of drawings on the bench and takes a look: a black swirl and a red bicycle. “Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” Dean picks up a crayon “I'm not so bad myself.” he gets up, grabs a pad of paper and sits on the bench. “You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.” he says while drawing and pauses to think about the words he wanted to come out of his mouth. _No one should have to go through this alone, I had Sammy..._ he thinks, almost smiling and continues “Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.” Dean holds out the stick figure picture he drew “This is my family.” he points to each person in turn “That's my dad. That's...that’s my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.” Dean watches Lucas for a second before concluding “Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas.” Dean heads back to where Sam and Andrea are. Lucas picks up Dean’s drawing.

“Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since... his dad's accident.” Andrea was standing talking to Sam when Dean approaches them.

“Yeah, we heard. Sorry.” Dean says and Andrea nods, glad there wasn’t any flirtatious undertone in his voice.

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam asks, wondering.

“That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.” she answers like it’s ridiculous.

“That can't be easy. For either of you.” Sam states

“We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...” she trails off and Dean looks Sam, smiling with his eyes.

“Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.” Dean says, talking maybe about himself, or Sam, he wasn't sure.

“You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—” Lucas walks up to them carrying paper “Hey sweetie.” Andrea bends towards Lucas, smiling. He doesn’t even seem to notice and hands the paper to Dean, without looking at him. Andrea can barely believe it.

“Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.” Dean says, staring at the drawing in his hand. Lucas heads back to the bench and Dean looks at Sam, who smiles. Andrea looks at Lucas and at both Sam and Dean like they’re heroes.

At the Carlton house, Bill is sitting in a chair, doing nothing.

“Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?” Will says to his dad and Bill doesn’t answer, just turns his head away.

Will washes a fish at the sink. He leaves the water on as he cuts the fish. When he looks at it, the water has turned brown so he shuts the water off. Black water starts coming up the sink and all he can think is “what the fuck”. It fills the sink and Will forgets the fish, rolling up his sleeve to pull the plug from the drain. The water still doesn’t drain when he puts the plug on the counter. Will sticks his arm back in the water, looking for what could be clogging the drain. Something grabs his arm and pulls him into the sink. He tries to get out, pushing at the counter, and fighting whatever was holding him down, but he couldn’t breath and his body gave. The water drains, but he’s dead.

Dean’s lunch hadn’t settled very well in his stomach so he gave Sam the keys to the Impala to buy him medication and headed to the motel. Now he was fine, just waiting for Sam to get back. He sat on the bed, staring at a spider on the wall, bored as fuck when Sam opened the door.

“So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.” Sam says as soon as he’s in the room.

“What do you mean?” Dean stares at Sam as he sits next to him.

“I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”

“He drowned?”

“Yep. In the sink.”

“What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.”

“Yeah, but what?”

“I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.”

“The lake.”

“Yeah.”

“Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.”

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.” Dean stands up “This is gonna happen again soon.” he sits on a chair and begins to put on socks.

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton.”

“Yeah, it took both his kids.”

“And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.”

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Dean decided, getting up and heading to the door.

No one was home, the ambulance gone. So they headed to the lake. Bill was sitting on the bench on the dock.

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam asks politely. Bill looks up as Dean and Sam approach. “We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.”

“We're from the, the Department—”

“I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.” Bill stares at the lake while speaking.

“Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.”

“My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying.” he looks up now, in pain “Go away. Please.” the boys give up, going back to the car.

“What do you think?” Sam asks Dean

“Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.” Dean looks at Sam when he leans on the Impala.

“So now what?” Dean goes still staring at the Carlton’s house. “What is it?”

“Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.” Dean pulls out the picture Lucas gave with from his jacket: it’s the Carlton’s house. Dean looks at Sam who is looking at the picture.

“I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.” Andrea makes clear to Dean.

“I just need to talk to him.” Dean insists. “Just for a few minutes.”

“He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?” she wants to help, but she doesn’t get how this will.

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt.” Sam glances at Dean “We think something's happening out there.” Sam tries.

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.”

“If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.” Dean’s eyes beg in ways his mouth never could. She obliges and takes them to Lucas’ room. Lucas is coloring as the three approach the doorway. Dean goes in and crouches down by Lucas.

“Hey, Lucas. You remember me?” there are two more red bicycles drawn on the floor. “You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.” Lucas doesn’t seem to notice Dean’s presence and Dean opens the picture of the Carlton house and puts it in front of Lucas. “How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.” Lucas just keeps coloring “You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too.” Sam stares at Dean, treasuring this moment because it was so rare for Dean to open up like this “I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.” Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. Andrea looks at Sam to see if she was seeing things. Lucas looks for a picture and finding it, hands it to Dean, looking in his eyes. It’s a yellow house with a church in the back and a boy with a red bicycle in the front. “Thanks, Lucas.” Dean smiled and got up.

A while later Dean was driving the Impala and Sam was examining the drawing shotgun.

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.” Dean remembers.

“There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.”

“Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.”

“All right, we got another house to find.”

“The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.”

“See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.”

“Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.” Dean grins, glancing at Sam.

“You know, um...” Sam looks at Dean “What you said about Mom...” and Dean face completely closes up “You never told me that before.”

“It's no big deal.” Dean stated and Sam knew it wasn’t true. Dean looked over and stared at Sam for what he could while driving. “Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?” _just so you can say you shouldn’t have afterwards?_

They ask around for a church and park in front of the one they find. It’s white and looks like the one on the Lucas’ picture. Dean looks at the picture like a map, and bringing it down, he sees the yellow house on the other side of the street. Sam looks at him and they both look up at the church and cross the street. 

“We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.” Dean asks to an elderly woman, after she let’s them in.

“No sir. Not for a very long time.” she looks down sadly and fights to looks back up “Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.” She looks at a picture of Peter on the side table and sighs. “The police never— _I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.” Sam nudged Dean, looking at toy soldiers on the table ““Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.” Dean glances at Sam, knowing where they had heard that before.

“Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?” Dean asks, thinking of possibilities.

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.” she almost cries. Dean spots a picture of Peter with another boy and picks it, turning it over.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.” Dean reads in a quiet voice.

At the lake Bill is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, to the lake....something.

“You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.”

Sam and Dean are in the Impala, not sure what to make of the whole story yet.

“Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam states, getting tired of the uncomfortable silence in the car.

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Dean didn't really have anything better to sar.

“And Bill... the people he loves, they're all getting punished.”

“So what if Bill did something to Peter?”

“What if Bill killed him?”

“Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.” no words are necessary to tell Dean that Sam wants them to investigate quickly, and soon enough they pull up in front of the Carlton house.

_“_ Mr. Carlton?” Sam calls, after getting out of the car

“Hey, check it out.” Dean snaps, hearing the roar of the engine on the lake. They see Bill on a motor boat and run to the end of the dock, yelling “Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!”

“Mr. Carlton!” Sam echoed his older brother.

They can only stare as Bill keeps going, unbothered and his boat flips over. Him and the boat vanish.

“Fuck” Dean huffs and gets in the car quickly. Sam hurries to get in as well, Dean reminding him of their father.

“So... what now?” Sam says after chewing on the side of his mouth in the parked car for who knows how long. Dean lets out a long sigh.

“I-I don’t know.” Dean says, looking straight into the steering wheel. _What would dad do?_

“You aren’t him, you know.” Sam says so basic and simple that it shocks Dean. “You’re not dad.”

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“Let’s...just go to the station and tell the sheriff about Bill?”

“Fine.” and by the tone in his voice and the way he didn’t look at Sam while he drove...Sam knew he only did it because Sam asked.

When the brothers got to the station Lucas was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth. Andrea was next to him.

“Baby, what's wrong?” she asks Lucas as the boys and sheriff walk in together. “Sam, Dean.” she stands up to greet them “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“So now you're on a first-name basis.” Jake decides, not very happy with his daughter “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” Andrea tries to defend herself.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.” Jake tries to crush her off.

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” she finally asks after galncing at Sam and Dean.

“Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.”

Lucas jumps from his chair gasping and grabs Dean’s arm with force, pulling.

“Lucas, hey, what is it?” Dean gasps, worried. “Lucas.” he tries to reassure the kid.

“Lucas.” Andrea also calls

“Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.” Dean is looking at Lucas in the eyes, remembering a scared Sammy. Andrea prys Lucas away from Dean and leads him outside. The boy doesn’t take his eyes off Dean for a second and neither does Dean take his eyes off of Lucas, worry and fear stapled across his face as Lucas got out of sight.

Sheriff Jake throws his jacket down in frustration and goes into his office with Sam and Dean behind him.

“Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?” 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Dean concludes after glancing at Sam.

“And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?” Dean makes a surprised face at this. “That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.”

“See, now, we can explain that.” Dean says pointing at Sam, like it was obvious.

“Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.”

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam answers because he’s the one Jake was looking at. Like it was _his_ fault.

“That's the one I'd pick.” Jake agrees and leads them to the door.

At Andrea and Jake’s house Lucas was in his room with toy soldiers, drawing a black spiral with force. Andrea walks in wearing a robe.

“Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.” she picks him up to tuck him in again.

Dean and Sam are in the Impala, silently waiting at a traffic light. Dean can’t take Lucas out of his head.

“Green.” Sam says when Dean doesn’t drive the Impala forward when the light changes color.

“What?” Dean slowly came back to reality.

“Light's green.” Sam repeats and Dean gets it, finally and drives, turning right.

“Uh, the interstate's the other way.” Sam almost asks.

“I know.” Dean says simply.

Andrea is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.

“But Dean, this job, I think it's over.” Sam tries after Dean tells him about the feeling he’s got.

“I'm not so sure.” Dean comments, know Sam had more to say.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.”

“All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?” _dammit Sam, can’t you just agree with me for once?_

“But why would you think that?”

“Because Lucas was really scared.” Dean answers after hesitating

“That's what this is about?” and before Sam finishes his sentence, he already gets it and his voice cracks.

“I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay.” Dean already knew his brother had understood.

“Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?” Sam jokes, glad that Dean still cared. He earned a lingering glare.

“Shut up.” Dean answered in a strangely gentle manner.

At Andrea’s house the bathtub is mostly full and Andrea tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. Andrea starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something holds her in the tub, trying to drag her down. Lucas pounds on the bathroom door. Andrea’s head is pulled underwater. She succeeds in catching air for a few seconds before being pulled down again. Lucas continues to pound the door nonstop and Andrea disappears underwater.

Sam and Dean decide to go to Andrea’s house because there wasn’t a better place to begin.

“Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.” Sam tries to convince his brother, knowing it was no use.

The second Dean’s finger touches the doorbell, Lucas is already opening the door, desperate.

“Lucas? Lucas!” Dean doesn’t know what to do and Lucas is hyperventilating as he takes off. Dean runs after him, Sam behind.

Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again, getting there before the others.. Dean throws him on Sam to kick the door open. Dean embraces Lucas, who grips tight as Sam runs in the bathroom and stick his arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. It’s a tough fight, and Sam gets her head out, but she barely takes a breath before being pulled back down. Lucas fights Dean, but it’s no use. Sam continues pulling, as hard as he can and finally, he gets Andrea out, laying on the floor holding her tight. She coughs water as Sam breathes heavily. 

Dawn is breaking. Sam and Andrea sit in the living room, dry and clothed.

“Can you tell me?”

“No.”

Dean is in Jake’s study, looking through notebooks and journals.

“It doesn't make any sense.” Andrea continues to Sam, she starts crying again. “I'm going crazy.”

“No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.”

“I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.”

“What did it say?”

“It said...it said 'come play with me'.” she starts sobbing “What's happening?”

Dean pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to Sam and Andrea, putting the book down in front of Andrea, who was calmer now, opened to a picture of a group of boys.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean almost demands.

“What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.”

“Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.” Dean realizes.

“Bill _and_ the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.” Sam completes Dean’s realization.

“What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?”

“Lucas?” Dean asks, noticing how Lucas is staring out the window, mezmerised. “Lucas, what is it?”

Lucas opens the door and walks outside. Dean follows like it’s the most normal thing, Sam follows Dean and Andrea chases worried. Lucas gets a little distance from the house, near the trees.

“Lucas, honey?” Andrea asks.

Lucas stops on a patch of moss and stares at the ground beneath him, then looks at Dean.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean directs to Andrea.

Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house.

“Sorry for doubting you...” Sam says under his breath as him and Dean go to the Impala to get shovels. Dean just huffs and it breaks Sam’s heart in a way that he didn’t expect it to. Dean shuts the trunk and looks at the ground, shovel in hand. He sighs.

“It’s...It’s okay.” Dean only takes his eyes off of Sam’s shoes after he speaks. He nods at Sam and goes to the patch of moss. Sam hesitates, hating himself, before following.

The brothers starts digging and too soon hit metal. They let the shovels go and drop to the ground together to dig with their hands, holding up the bicycle in such sync that it almost looked plans.

“Peter's bike.” Sam states and before he can make something of it, he turns his head at the sound of a gun.

“Who are you?” Jake asks, pointing a shaky gun at them.

“Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam bargains, raising his free hand in surrender.

“How did you know that was there?” Jake demands.

“What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.” Dean said, furious.

Andrea sees her father with the gun aimed at Sam and Dean through the window.

“Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.” she says to Lucas, holding him. Lucas runs off and Andrea goes outside.

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about.” Jake answers Dean with terror in his eyes.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.”

“Dad!” Andrea shouts, running up to them. Jake barely reacts at her presence.

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.” Dean finishes.

“It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.” Sam takes a strange pleasure in saying it.

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake’s arm is stuck holding the gun towards them.

“Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Sam answers.

“Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.”

“I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.” Dean doesn’t notice much, but somewhere he wants to kill Jake.

Lucas is outside watching.

“Come play with me.” a voice whispers and Lucas starts following the voice.

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea can’t believe it.

“No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.” his voice was steady because he was almost convinced of it himself.

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.” Jake’s neck seems rusty as he turns his head to face her. “Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.” he looks away, eyes everywhere but on her, gun down. “Oh my God.”

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.” Dean glances at Sam, whose anger was showing under the mask. “Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.”

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.” Dean explains and Andrea gasps as she see’s Lucas going down to the lake.

“Lucas!” Jake screams, following her gaze. They all start running to the dock.

“Come play with me.” Lucas hears again as he reaches to grabs a toy soldier in the water.

“Lucas!” Dean screams.

“Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!” Andrea yells after.

A hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. Jake, Andrea and the Winchesters have reached the edge of the lake when Jake freezes. Peter's head is visible, staring at Jake. Dean dives in the water as soon as he can as Sam hesitates before diving in after.

“Oh my God!” Andrea screams, taking her jacket off to jump in.

“Andrea, stay there!” Sam suggests, not wanting her to be taken too.

“No! Lucas!” she argues, but doesn’t want to jump in too.

“We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!” Sam finishes before going under.

Dean comes up, out of breath, Sam comes up right after, knowing Dean might have seem him.

“Sam?” Dean asks, yelling, but Sam shakes his head. 

“Lucas, where are you?” Andrea shrieks.

Jake, after snapping back to reality, takes off his jacket and wades in the lakes. Sam and Dean are underwater, invisible. 

“Peter, if you can hear me...” Andrea looks over. “Please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.” Jake is unaware of the rest of the world.

“Daddy, no!”

“Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.”

The brothers come up for air.

“Jake, no!” Dean sreams like Jake is a stobborn child.

“Just let it be over!” Jake screams, panic rising in him as he waits for his death. Suddenly, he’s dragged down.

“Daddy! Daddy! No!”

Dean dives in again, anger driven and Sam followed, with less hope. Sam comes up, shaking his head almost apoligetically.

“No!” Andrea screams, feeling a hole in her heart burning. Dean comes up holding Lucas, who isn’t moving. Andrea is still screaming a million no’s and thinking that he can’t be dead. Dean screams, tears stinging his eyes and he’s glad no one can see them.

Sam knows Dean’s crying when he helps him get Lucas out of the water. He knows Dean was already crying when Jake got in the lake. He knows Dean stopped crying when the water started drying because Dean didn’t want him to know.

Lucas was okay and when Dean didn’t ask Sam if it was okay that they stayed until Lucas was out of the hospital, Sam didn’t mind.

That night Sam hugged him again. Exactly like the had before. But this time Dean was too exhausted to protest and too frustrated to try anything. So he let Sam take his shirt off and he let Sam kiss his neck.

“Hey...I’m...tired. And I want to visit Lucas in the morning...so get some sleep, okay?” Dean whispered gently without looking in Sam’s eyes. He felt weak and vulnerable.

“Okay.” Sam answered just as gentle, kissing Dean’s shoulder lightly.

Dean undid his pants as Sam walked around to the other bed, taking his clothes off as well. Dean was already laying down under the covers when Sam turned off the lamp between their beds.

“Good night, De.” Sam whispered and only a grunt came back. Sam was happy with that.

The next day when Sam wakes up there’s a note on the table. Sam smiled at the scribbled writting.

_**“I didn’t want to wake you...sorry. I’m at the hospital. Bring ~~pie~~ food.”** _

He walked to the nearby hospital with pie and bagels in a paper bag.

“Hey, how is he?” Sam asks Andrea, who in leaning against the wall of the room, looking and Lucas and Dean draw with crayons.

“He’s okay. They got the water out of his lungs and... he’s going home in a little bit.”

“And how are you?” he places the bag on a table.

“Oh...” she sighs and holds his arm gently, leaning in him “I don’t know...You’re going to leave right?” she laughs nervously.

“Yeah...we have to.” Sam felt bad for her and whatever emotions were growing on them.

“Hey!” Dean calls “Where’s my food?” he smiles and Sam smiles back. Dean gets up and follows Sam’s gaze to the paper bag.

“It’s apple.” Sam says as Dean get’s to the pie. Andrea goes over to where Lucas is.

“Dude!” Dean grins, opening the pie.

“How’s Lucas?” Sam asks Dean quietly.

“He’s fine...but Andrea...I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, I talked to her.”

“Yeah.”

A nurse comes in and says Lucas can go home. Andrea nods to her and mouths a thanks to Dean and Sam. They leave to the motel to get their things.

“Did I hear Lucas talking, or..?” Sam brings up as Dean stuffs the pie in his mouth. Dean nods and sucks on his sticky fingers. “You’re gonna have diabetes like that.”

“You’re the one that bought it.” Dean winks at Sam.

“Guess next time I won’t.”

They finish getting their stuff and check out.

“We shouldn’t have let Jake get in the lake.” Dean says suddenly as they put the duffels in the trunk.

“Look, we're not gonna save everybody.” Sam says after thinking for a bit.

“I know.” _but I wish we could._

“Sam, Dean.” Andrea walks up to them with Lucas.

“Hey.” Dean says cheerfully.

“We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.” Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas whispers to Andrea.

“Of course.” she answers sweetly and kisses Lucas’ head.

“Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.”

“What now?” Sam asks Andrea, alone.

“It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?”

“Andrea, I'm sorry.” Sam says after a long sigh. She shakes her head.

“You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.”

“All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.” Dean explained very seriously to Lucas.

“Zeppelin rules!”

“That's right. Up high.” Dean and Lucas high-five. Lucas is grinning.

“You take care of your mom, okay?” Dean makes sure.

“All right.” Lucas agrees.

“Thank you.” Andrea says to Dean, Sam behind her. He smiles and she kisses Sam’s mouth before looking at Lucas. Dean thinks a minute, scratches his head and goes around the car.

“Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” Dean says playfully, getting in the car. Andrea hugs Lucas as Sam gets in shotgun and she smiles at them. They all wave at each other and Dean drives away.

“You know...I thought she was into **me**.” Dean says with a grin that he couldn’t hide.

“Shut up...” Sam’s grin was just as wide when he glanced at Dean and Dean was glancing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Good things, bad things, ideas for next chapters...any feedback!


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). 
> 
> (links in the fic are things I took out for rating purposes (porn basically) so you can go on ahead and read them as part of this)
> 
> I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

George Phelps is nervous and has thought about getting up from his current seat for exactly 38 minutes. He’s waiting for his flight to be called and finally, he gets up. Not knowing much where to go, he heads to the bathroom to wash his face. One thing that is absolutely certain about George Phelps: he despises flying.

“Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.” the intercom announces.

George can’t stop splashing water on his face and his breath is unstable as another man comes in the bathroom.

“Nervous flyer?” the man asks, looking a bit worried at George.

“It's that obvious, huh?” George feels ashamed as a grown man afraid of flying.

“You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?” the man laughs slightly, like it’s so obvious and leaves.

“Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.” George says sarcastically as he watches the man go.

Above his head, a cloud of black particles come out of the vent, getting closer to George. He looks up and see’s it in the mirror. He turns to see what it was and the particles enter his eyes.

It didn’t take long before George was heading to the plane.

_“_ Amanda, how are you today?” the pilot asks the flight attendant, Amanda.

“I'm doing just fine, Chuck.” Amanda responds, turning to speak to the passenger getting on board “Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.”

“Thank you.” the passenger replies.

“Have a nice flight, sir.” Amanda tells George Phelps as he enters the plane. He turns to her and his eyes are entirely black.

“Oh, I'm counting on it.” he answers. She blinks several times, having a hard time shaking it off. The next passenger was already there.

“Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on...” she trails off, not completely back in the game.

“Thank you.” the rushed passenger says before she finishes.

“...the left.”

The plane takes flight and George isn’t at all nervous. Some time goes by and he turns to his seatmate.

“Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?” he asks politely.

“Oh, uh...” the woman next to him checks her watch “About forty minutes.”

“Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.” he gets up, squeezing past the woman and heads to the back of the plane. He smiles at a young man, who notices and stares at him as he goes to the rear exit and grasps the release handle.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Max Jaffey, the man who saw George, yells.

George Phelps turns to look at Max, eyes completely black again, and rips the door open. He goes flying out the window and the door flies off, tearing half a wing off the plane. The plane goes down. Amanda finds a seat and, after oxygen masks deploy, she gets one over her face.

Dean is asleep on his stomach in a ruffled T-shirt and boxer briefs. The night before had been exhausting and Sam really hoped that Dean was be too drunk to remember. It wasn’t supposed to have happened. Not like that.

Sam had woken up strangely early and on the floor. The thoughts of the night before made him nauseous because he shouldn’t have been that drunk around Dean. He decided to get up and clean up before Dean woke up. Maybe he wouldn’t remember if Sam erased the proof. Sam left as soon as it looked like they had slept in their own beds and nothing had happened.

As the door opens, Dean’s eyes snap open, his hand gripping something under his pillows. As he turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

“Morning, sunshine.” Sam says and regrets it, waiting for a bad reaction from Dean.

“What time is it?” Dean grunts.

“Uh, it's about five forty-five.” Sam states.

“In the morning?” Dean whines.

“Yep.” Sam feels bad for waking his brother so early.

“Where does the day go?” Dean bickers and sits up. “Did you get any sleep last night?” _I barely remember anything, fuck._

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.”

“Liar.” Dean says, remembering something vaguely “ 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a [George Foreman infomercial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662285).” _I think._

“Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.” _that’s all you remember?_

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?”

“I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.” _tonight was pretty good._

“Yeah, it is.”

“Look, I appreciate your concern—”

**“** Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.” Sam shrugs, almost smiling at Dean’s cockiness. “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?” Dean was seriously concerned about Sam and confused as to why his body was aching so badly. He felt like someone used him as a punching bag and fucked him. But Sam wouldn’t have fucked him, so maybe he dreamt it. Sam sits on the bed across from Dean and hands him a coffee.

“Yeah.” _that’s why I woke up_ “But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.”

“You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.” Dean takes a sip of coffee.

“So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?” Dean shakes his head. “Never? You're never afraid?”

“No, not really.” Sam laughs softly and reaches under Dean’s pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean swipes it back lazily. “That's not fear. That is precaution.”

“All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.” Sam looks down, afraid he’d trigger Dean’s memory.

Dean’s phone rings on the table between the bed. Sam and Dean trade looks that were more than they could say in the period of time. Dean answers.

“Hello?”

“Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?” Dean can see the hint of jealousy in Sam’s face for not being there.

“No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse.”

“What is it?”

“Can we talk in person?”

“Sure.” Dean answers after eyeing Sam.

After Dean and Jerry finish speaking Sam asks Dean what it was and hands him a paper bag.

“I don’t know. He wants to speak in person, but it sounded like an emergency so...we should go.”

“Yeah, of course. Change and let’s go.” Sam throws his empty coffee cup in the trash.

“I’m...going to take a shower real quick first.” Dean says trying not to sound suspicious. He gets up, finishing his bagel and disappears into the bathroom.

Sam rubs his neck and walks around the room. His hand goes through his hair and he huffs a breath as the shower goes on. _What are you doing to me, Dean?_ His heart hurts and he can almost see Jessica’s disgust behind his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to still be attracted to his older brother. He had gotten over him with Jess...or he thought. Maybe it’s Jessica he should try to forget.

The bathroom door opens and Dean comes out with a towel around his waist, a stern look on his face. Arms crossed on his chest and almost driving a hole through Sam’s forehead with his eyes.

“I-I’m going to take our stuff to the car...” Sam says quickly, looking at Dean’s bruised neck.

“Sam.” Dean demands when Sam turns around. “Please tell me you were drunk.” and suddenly Dean reminds Sam of their father, except that tone was always meant for Dean.

“Dean...just...yeah. I was. Just...drop it, okay?” Sam didn’t want this happening.

“You weren’t even going to tell me that you _fucked_ me.” Dean accuses furious.

“No, Dean. I wasn’t because I didn’t _want_ to have done any of it.”

“Yeah...right.” Dean couldn’t believe it. “Fuck you, Sammy.” _why can’t you just admit that you feel the same thing I feel for you?_ Sam looks down, ashamed and feeling filthy. He left the room with his duffel and decided to wait in the car for Dean.

When Dean gets out of the motel with his own duffle over his shoulder, Sam gets slightly nervous. It was going to be a silent and uncomfortable trip. Dean put the duffel in the back seat before getting in the driver’s seat. Dean closes the door and sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Dean finally says, staring at the window and unparking the car. “It’s because of Jess, right?” and Dean sort of gets it. Sam nods slowly. “Yeah...I was drunk too. It’s okay. I...don’t really remember.”

“I know...” Sam laughs a bit at the confused look in Dean’s still sleepy face.

“Shut up.” Dean says with a smile.

“So, poltergeist?” Sam asks smiling.

Maybe it wouldn’t be a silent and uncomfortable trip after all. And it isn’t. In no time they get there.

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.” Jerry says to Sam as he guides them down an aisle.

“Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam continues the chat.

_“Poltergeist_? Man, I loved that movie.” some guy says as he walks by.

“Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking.” Jerry scowls at the guy before continuing “Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive.” Dean grins at Sam, who consequentially grins back. “Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?” Jerry asks Sam.

“Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.”

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.”

“He did?” Sam looked to Dean for reassurance and found it easy.

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?”

“He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.” Dean makes up quickly after glancing at Sam.

“Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry says.

Dean laughs and he couldn’t decide to whether he more than agreed or not.

“No, not by a long shot.” Sam says, grinning embarrassed.

“I got something I want you guys to hear.” Jerry explained, leading them into his office. _“_ I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” he put a CD in a drive “Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.”

**RECORDING:** “Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...” Then a loud whooshing sound and something like growling, then static.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.”

“You don't think it was?” Sam assumes.

“No, I don't.”

“Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.” Sam explains.

“All right.”

“And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean hopes, knowing how important it would be.

“The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.”

“No problem.” Dean says after frowning. _We’ll get in_.

Jerry led them out shortly after and Sam and Dean think of a plan. Sam is leaning on the Impala outside a Copy Jack. Dean holds the door open for an attractive woman and heads towards Sam.

_“_ You've been in there forever.” Sam bickers, the sun annoying his eyes.

“You can't rush perfection.” Dean holds up two IDs, grinning.

“Homeland Security?” Sam says amused and takes one “That's pretty illegal, even for us.”

“Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times.” They get in the car. “All right, so, what do you got?”

“Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam says, opening his laptop.

“Yeah?”

“Listen.” Sam plays the tape which he edited to pull out the whooshing. There’s still a lot of noise, but it’s easy to make out ‘no survivors!’ whispering harshly.

“"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.” Dean argues.

“Got me.”

“So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?”

“There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Or remember flight 401?”

“Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.”

“Right.”

“Yep.”

“Maybe we got a similar deal.”

“All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?”

“Third on the list: Max Jaffey.”

“Why him?”

“Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him.” Dean waited for Sam to continue. “He checked himself in a psychiatric hospital.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and started the engine. Soon he parked in front of the gate of the hospital. They found Max easily and as Homeland Security, they tried to get answers.

“I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max tries. All he wants is to forget the whole plane accident.

“Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...” Dean explains, looking to Sam.

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?” Sam continues Dean’s speech.

“Like what?” Max bites his bottom lip nervously.

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.” Dean says this time and Sam knew he would.

“No, nothing.” Max doesn’t look at them in the eyes, scared of what he might see.

“Mr. Joffey—” Dean begins.

“Jaffey.” Max corrects him.

“Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean continues and earns a nod. “Can I ask why?”

“I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.” Max said, now looking directly into Dean’s eyes, almost mocking at how obvious it should be.

“Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?” Dean insists.

“I...I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Max stutters at how menacing Dean’s eyes are, almost tearing through him.

“See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.” Dean continues, glancing at Sam.

“No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.” Max admits.

“He was seeing things.” Dean repeats to Sam.

“It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please.” Sam tries.

“There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I _thought_ I saw him...” it’s easier for Max to answer Sam, his eyes were soft and understanding.

“What?” Dean demands.

“He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed.

“This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?” Sam asked, still thinking of the phantom traveler.

“What are you, nuts?” Max accused “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.”

“Well, thank you Mr.Joffey-”

“Jaffey.” Max corrects Dean once more.

“Mr.Jaffey. Thank you for your time.” Sam takes Dean’s sentence and getting up.

The brothers get back in the car.

“What a bitch.” Dean comments.

“Totally.” Sam agrees, rolling his eyes.

“The guy puts himself in a crazy person hospital and calls _you_ nuts.” Sam laughs at how defensive Dean seems.

“Let me see who was in front of Jaffey.” Sam checks his laptop as Dean unparks the car. “George Phelps. Didn’t survive...but he has a wife.”

“Where to?” Dean asks and Sam gives him an address. Soon the Impala pulls in front of a house..

“So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.” Sam states.

“Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are.” Dean gets out of the car followed by Sam “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.”

“Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.” Sam thinks, always trying to rationalize.

“Does that look like a creature's lair to you?” Dean decides right away, simple and practical. Sam agrees at the perfectly ordinary house.

They knock and a kind woman answers, letting them in soon after. They sit across from her on the couch. Sam looks at a framed photograph.

“This is your late husband?” Sam asks at the picture.

“Yes, that was my George.” she answers sadly.

“And you said he was a...dentist?” Dean asks again, already crossing him out as a monster.

“Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was terrified to fly? For him to go like that...”

“How long were you married?” Sam asks gently.

“Thirteen years.” she answers with slight pride.

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?” Sam continues what Dean has already given up.

“Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.” she tries to answer open heartedly.

Dean and Sam look at each other in almost disgust.

“Thank you Mrs.Phelps for your time.” Sam says with a smile and gets up. She takes them to the door.

“I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense.” Sam says as they go down the stairs.

“A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean nods at Sam, convincingly.

“Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part.” Sam gives in, smirking.

Sam takes the driver seat before Dean can protest and parks in front of a suit rental shop.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dean says, before following Sam into the shop. It doesn’t take long for the to come out dressed up. Sam thought it was kind of hot and adorable how badly Dean reacted to the suits. “Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean bickered.

“No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance.” _adorable_.

“I hate this thing.” Dean decides after looking down at himself.

“Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?” Sam hides his smirk, loving this every bit.

Sam takes shotgun, knowing Dean wouldn’t let him get away with driving now. They park near the warehouse and walk up looking tough. Dean and Sam show their badges to the security guard, who nods and lets them in, impressed. They walk among the wreckage and Dean pulls out a device using earbuds.

“What is that?” Sam points to the device.

“It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.”

“Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?”

“'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade.” Dean grins

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sam says disapproving, making Dean’s grin disappear.

They walk around looking for the emergency door handle and it’s covered with yellow dust. The EMF meter gets an audible spike near it.

“Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean scratches at the yellow dust, getting dome on his hand. “What is this stuff?” Dean frowns at the smell.

“One way to find out.” Sam scrapes some of the dust into a plastic bag.

Two agents in black suits approach the security desk in front and show their badges.

“Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?” the guard bickers.

“What are you talking about?” one of the agents asks.

“Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.” the guard explains and the agents look at each other in slight panic. They run into the warehouse with several security guards, guns drawn, and search.

Sam and Dean hear them coming and get out before they can find them. The brothers peer out a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares and they run to the gated exit. Dean takes his coat off and throws it over the barbed wires, jumping over the gate without hurting his hands too much. Sam is taller and just jumps over holding to the metal bar over the wires.

“Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.” Sam comments, smiling. He suddenly runs off like it’s a race and Sam follows him, trying to pass him.

Dean wins, maybe because Sam let’s him. And by the time they get to the Impala they’re laughing like two kids. There were no words between them, but their eyes were glued on each others’ as they get in the car and drive off to Jerry’s, smiles never leaving their faces.

At the airport Chuck is sitting nervously in a chair, his copilot giving him a pep talk.

_“_ Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you.”

“No, the...the waiting is worse.”

“Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go.” the copilot finishes after looking over his shoulder to the window. He gets up and leaves.

Chuck takes a drink of coffee, behind him, a cloud of black particles exit a vent and rush into Chuck’s eyes.

The Impala is soon parked out front at Jerry’s and he’s looking at the yellow stuff through a microscope.

“Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.” Jerry finally decides.

“You're sure?” Sam asks, not wanting to get this wrong.

“Take a look for yourself.” Jerry says, getting up. There are loud banging sounds outside the office “If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.” Jerry leaves the office, yelling.

“Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.” Dean says after looking through the microscope. Not that he knew what sulfur looked like, but he’d never used a microscope.

“Demonic possession?” Sam asks.

“It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.”

“If the guy was possessed, it's possible.” Sam decides with what Dean says.

“This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?” Dean isn’t buying it so much.

“You ever heard of something like this before?” maybe something like this had happened while he was at Stanford.

“Never.” Dean shakes his head.

Outside the airport the copilot is waiting for Chuck by a small plane.

“I'm ready. Let's do this.” Chuck says relaxed as he arrives. The copilot laughs confused and follows Chuck to the plane.

“How you feeling?” the copilot asks when they’re in the air.

“I feel great.”

“You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it.”

“I hope so. How long we been up?”

“Uh...almost forty minutes.”

“Wow. Time really does fly.” Chuck suddenly dives the plane towards the ground.

“What are you doing?” the copilot screams and Chuck knocks him out his his elbow, eyes black.

The plane soon crashes into a telephone pole on its way to the ground.

Sam and Dean are retreated in a motel room in full research mode. Images and articles are taped all over the walls, strewn across the beds and Sam is researching on the computer. Dean pulled the beds closer so he could sit on one and use the other as a table to read.

“So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.”

“Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.”Dean says frustrated.

“Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.”

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean gets up, wanting to look into it. “All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?”

“Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?” Sam worries and Dean snorts, turning away “What?” Dean scratches his head.

“I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here.” he scratches his head again.

“Yeah. Me too.” Sam agrees in a whisper, suddenly tired and feeling small. He looks at Dean for a next step when the phone rings.

“Hello?” Dean answers.

“Dean, it's Jerry.”

“Oh, hey, Jerry.”

“My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead.”

“Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?”

“He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down.”

“Where'd this happen?”

“About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth.”

“I'll try to ignore the irony in that.” Dean frowns.

“I'm sorry?” Jerry doesn’t catch it.

“Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.” Dean hangs up.

“Another crash?” Sam asks

“Yeah. Let's go.”

“Where?”

“Nazareth.” Dean replies with emphasis.

They drive to the crash site to get evidence before the plane is taken. They really don’t need to break in anywhere else today. More yellow dust is taken to Jerry’s for examination.

“Sulfur?” Dean asks as Jerry examinates through the microscope. Jerry nods. “Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.”

“With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news.” Sam frowns.

“What's the bad news?”

“Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.” Sam says with meaning.

“Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asks, not understanding why this is important.

“It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.” Dean explains basically.

“I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam explains.

“Any survivors?” Dean asks.

“No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?”

“"No survivors."” Dean thinks what Sam had already thought “It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job.”

It had been a long day where they did a lot in short time. It’s dark when Dean drives, fast, to the airport while Sam talks to the survivors on the phone.

“Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam hangs up. “All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon.” Sam says to Dean.

“So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.” Dean only takes his eyes off the road for less than a second to glance at Sam.

“Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8pm. It's her first night back on the job.”

“That sounds like just our luck.”

“Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel.”

“Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass.”

“I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off. God, we're never gonna make it.”

“We'll make it.” Dean steps on the pedal with all he can. Sam chews on the side of his mouth the whole way there, hoping they don’t crash.

They make it with forty minutes until eight. The Impala drives into the garage and pulls into a parking spot. The boys get out and Dean starts heading to the elevator.

“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Sam calls him back and Dean looks. “Dean. We're about to walk into an airport?” Dean looks at him, shaking his head. Sam laughs, shaking his head amused. They go to trunk and divest themselves of weapons, leaving them in the trunk. Dean closes and locks the trunk. He shakes his head again.

“I feel naked.” Dean says, going to the elevator again. Sam watches him go, smiling.

The elevator takes a while and Dean starts running up the stairs, Sam on his tail. They rush into the airport and check the Departure board.

_“_ Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.” Sam states.

“Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.” Dean says looking around. He walks to a pillar and picks up a courtesy phone.

“Airport Services.” a voice says on the other end.

“Hi. Gate thirteen.” Dean rushes.

“Who are you calling, sir?” the voice asks.

“I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, uhm...flight 4-2-4.” the explains and waits for the call to be redirected.

“Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.” the PA announced at gate thirteen and Amanda goes to the phone, picking it up.

“Come on...” Dean says at the phone, impatiently.

“This is Amanda Walker.”

“Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.” Dean makes up and Sam watches.

“Karen?”

“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—”

“Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.”

“You what?” Dean asks after a pause. _Fuck_.

“Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?” Amanda asks, irritated.

“Uh, well...there must be some mistake.”

“And how would you even know I was here?” The look on Dean’s face is panic when Sam goes around him to try to hear what’s going on. “Is this one of Vince's friends?”

“Guilty as charged.” Dean laughs into the phone, nervously.

“Wow. This is unbelievable.”

“He's really sorry.” Dean knows that tone better than most. Heartbreak.

“Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?”

“Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—”

“No, I'm sorry. It's too late.”

“Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.” Dean let his voice trails off, not wanting Sam to think the same thing he was. _I’m just describing my sorry ass when Sam left...pathetic_.

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam noticed clearly Dean’s jaws tighten.

“Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.”

“No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!” Dean tries, but she had already hung up. Dean walks away from the phone “Damn it! So close.”

“All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane.”

“Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.” Panic rises in Dean.

“Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.”

“I know!” Dean’s eyes widen even more.

“Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.” Sam says in a rush, but when Dean just looks at him anxious, he tries again “Are you okay?”

“No, not really.” Dean says after looking around

“What? What's wrong?”

“Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...” he tries to say it, gesturing and ends in a huff of air.

“Flying?”

“It's never really been an issue until now.”

“You're joking, right?” Sam asks, actually worried for his brother now.

“Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?”

“All right. Uh, I'll go.”

“What?” Dean says like Sam is talking about unicorns.

“I'll do this one on my own.”

“What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.” _and I just got you back, I’m not losing you so soon_.

“Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here.” _I don’t want this either_.

“Come on! Really? Man...”

Sam gets the tickets and Dean gets the things, like Sam had said. They meet and at some point Dean grabs Sam’s sleeve and doesn’t let go until they’re in their seats on the plane. Dean grabs the safety card almost immediately and starts to anxiously read it.

“Just try to relax.” Sam tries gently.

“Just try to shut up.” Dean snaps back, earning a smirk.

The plane starts to lift and Dean puts the safety card somewhere, grabbing a bit too tight at Sam’s thigh when the plane makes a weird noise. Sam holds his hand there, smirking.

Some time goes by and soon the plane is steady in the air. Dean is leaning back, the hand not so tight anymore and he was too nervous to pull it back. He’s humming and staring forward.

_“_ You're humming Metallica?” Sam asks as he finally identifies the song.

“Calms me down.” Dean said slowly.

“Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you gotta stay focused.” Sam tightens the grip on Dean’s hand slightly for a second.

“Okay.” Dean tries to pull his hand away, but Sam doesn’t let, drawing circles on the back of Dean’s hand.

“I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.” _calm down_.

“Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.” _stop treating me like a girl_.

“Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?”

“It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” Dean explains, trying to take his mind off of the plane and the way his and Sam’s hands are intertwined.

“Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.”

“Mm-hm.” Dean snatches his hand away, turning to a flight attendant next to him “Excuse me. Are you Amanda?”

“No, I'm not.” she smiles at him.

“Oh, my mistake.” Dean apologizes and she leaves. He turns to look at the back of the plane where another flight attendant is.”All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.” Dean says a bit nervous to get up and wishing Sam’s hand was back on his.

“What if she's already possessed?” Sam says, not bothered by Dean not wanting to hold his hand, he had gotten away with more than he expected.

“There's ways to test that.” Dean reaches into his bag, between his feet and pulls out a plastic bottle of water. “I brought holy water.”

“No.” Sam snatches the bottle from Dean’s hand faster than Dean did from Sam’s hand, tucking it inside his hoodie. Dean stares with his hand still in the air, thinking of a way to get back. “I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.”

“Oh. Nice.” Dean points to Sam and gets up, leaving.

“Hey.” Sam calls him back.

“What?”

“Say it in Latin.”

“I know.” Dean turns to leave again.

“Okay. Hey!”

“What?!”

“Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".”

“Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!” Dean finally leaves and Sam looks forward before being too curious and watching Dean go to the back of the plane. Sam smiles when Dean punches the back of a seat when the plane shakes.

“Hi.” Dean says to Amanda, who is fussing with some napkins.

“Hi. Can I help you with something?” she answers sweetly.

“Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.”

“Oh, it happens to the best of us.”

“Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.”

“You'd be surprised.” she says after laughing.

“Really? You're a nervous flier?”

“Yeah, maybe, little bit.” Amanda admits.

“How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?”

“Kind of a long story.”

“Right. I'm sorry for asking.”

“It's okay.”

“You ever consider other employment?”

“No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back.”

“Huh.” Dean’s impressed. “Christo.” Dean whispers, looking down.

“I'm sorry. Did you say something?”

“Christo?” Dean says after hesitating and smiling nervously.

“I—I didn't, I didn't...” she stutters confused.

“Yeah, nothing. Never mind.” Dean turns to go to his seat. “All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.” Dean says to Sam after sitting down.

“You said "Christo"?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.” Dean emphasis and Sam huffs.

“So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.” the plane starts shaking and Sam’s head snaps to Dean when he feels Dean’s nails digging above his knee.

“Come on! That can't be normal!” Dean almost yells.

“Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.” Sam starts rubbing slow circles on Dean’s hand again.

“Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.”

“You need to calm down.” Sam starts to actually press his fingers on pressure points on Dean’s hand and wrist. Something he learned with Shiatsu.

“Well, I'm sorry I can't.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping.” Sam stopped the massage and just held Dean’s hand in a forceful manner.

“Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.” Sam demanded with his face too close to Dean’s. Dean tries to remember when they were younger and Sam was into this shia-something and he would tell Dean to try to blow his breath the farthest he could to relax. And that’s what he did. “Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.” Sam lets go of Dean’s hand and gets John’s journal.

“What do we have to do?” Dean doesn't pull his hand back this time, just leaving it there loosely on Sam’s knee.

“It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.”

“More powerful?” Dean’s voice is panic.

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.”

“Oh. And why is that a good thing?” _and how are you always so damn calm?_

“Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.”

“First things first, we got to find it.”

“Did you bring the EMF meter?”

“Yeah, good idea.” Dean takes it out of his bag and puts the earbuds on. He gets up and walks around the aisle slowly, trying to get a reading on everybody. Some old guy winks at him suggestively and he smiles, almost nauseous at the weirdo. A few seats later there was a punk girl listening to metal too heavy even for him. Sam gets up and walks towards Dean, who doesn’t notice until Sam claps him on the shoulder. Dean jumps. “Ah! Don't do that.”

“Anything?”

“No, nothing. How much time we got?”

“Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.”

“Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.”

“You believe that?” Sam looks at Dean unbelievably.

“Well, I will if you will.” Dean trusts Sam and Sam can only think _You’ll **die** if I die?! _Dean looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

“What? What is it?” Sam doesn’t notice the lights on the EMF, only the panic in Dean’s face.

“Christo.” Dean tries and the copilot flinches, slowly turning to look at them with black eyes. Dean looks at Sam.

“What now?” Sam asks.

“We’ll tell Amanda.”

“She's not gonna believe this.” Sam argues, following Dean to the other side of the plane.

“Twelve minutes, dude.” Dean ends the argument wide eyed.

“Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.” Amanda says to Dean.

“Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.” Dean begins explaining as Sam closes the curtain.

“Um, okay. What can I do for you?” Amanda asks a bit scared of Sam.

“Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now.” Dean begins before Sam rushes in.

“All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.”

“Who are you guys?” Amanda starts to panic slightly.

“Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.” Sam continues.

“We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.” Dean finishes.

“I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—” she tries to brush past Dean, who stops her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead.” Dean tries.

“Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?”

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?” Dean tries to convince her.

“I—” Sam cuts her.

“Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too.”

“Amanda, you have to believe us.” _please, I do **not** want to die here_.

“On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.”

“Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about.” Sam snaps in hope.

“I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?”

“Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.” Dean pleads with his eyes.

“Why? What does he have to do with anything?”

“Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?” Dean continues

“How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—”

“Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.” Sam tries.

“Do you know that I could lose my job if you—”

“Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out.” _great now I sound like a murderer_.

“Okay.” Amanda decides after hesitation. She leaves, heading to the cockpit.

Sam gets the holy water out and Dean gets John’s journal out of his jacket, handing it to Sam. Sam flips it open and starts searching.

“Yeah, what's the problem?” the copilot asks, earning a punch from Dean, who knocks his down. Dean pins him on the floor and puts duct tape over his mouth.

“Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.” Amanda whines, terrified.

“We are gonna talk to him.” Dean says, splashing holy water on his skin. It sizzles.

“Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?” Amanda yelps.

“Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.” Sam explains as gentle as he can.

“Well, I don't underst—I don't know—” she tries.

“Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?” Sam pleads.

“Okay. Okay.” she leaves.

“Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.” Dean says quickly, giving the copilot another punch.

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—” Sam chants.

The demon briefly breaks free from Dean and pushes them both, Sam falls against the wall and Dean grabs him by the collar, pushing him back to the floor. Sam continues to chant. The demon knocks Dean off of him and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar.

“I know what happened to your girlfriend!” the demon said harshly, looking at Sam’s paralyzed face. “She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning! But I guess it’s still better than knowing the things you do to your bro-” Dean hits the demon with his everything as Sam sits there, stunned.

“Sam!” Dean snaps him back to reality. Sam makes a face before he continues reading. He puts the book down to help Dean pin down the demon

“I got him.” Sam says, helping Dean. The demon kicks the journal up the aisle. and the demon leaves the copilot’s body, disappearing into a vent. “Where'd it go?”

“It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.” The plane dips violently as Sam goes through the curtain. He struggles to retrieve the journal and Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming.

Sam manages to grab the journal and finishes the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. Amanda sighs in relief. Dean blows out air like before then comes out from behind the curtain. Dean looks at Sam is awe, shaking his head softly.

The pilot announces that he’s going back to the airport where they took off from.

“I thought I was gonna die.” Dean says to Sam in his seat and Sam huffs a smile. It’s silent and soon Sam realizes Dean’s asleep on his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined. Sam’s the one to pull his hand away this time.

At the airport there are paramedics, fbi agents, faa agents and more. The copilot was sitting in a wheelchair.

“Sir, can you tell me what happened?” an FAA agent asks him.

“I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane.” the copilot explains.

“Anything else?” an FBI agent asks Amanda.

“No, that's all.” she replies and looks at Sam and Dean standing over to the side. She mouths a “Thank you.” and they nod.

“Let's get out of here.” Dean decides he’s had enough of airports. “You okay?”

“Dean, it knew about Jessica.” Sam says, stopping and turning to Dean.

“Sam, these things, they, they read minds.” _it knew about us too. Can we please get out of here?_ “They lie. All right? That's all it was.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on.” Sam watches Dean almost run out of there and follows in a short while.

Dean drives to a near motel with no words. The word tomorrow somehow lingered in the air to any question Sam thought of asking. Too soon they were in bed, lights off.

“Hey.” Dean says, reaching over to Sam’s bed. There was less than a foot of distance between them.

“Hey.” Sam answers in a less cheery voice, still thinking about the demon. He was right...Jess would be disgusted.

“It’s not true.” Dean draws circles on Sam’s arm absently.

“How do you know?”

“Because Jess knew.”

“What?” Sam almost sat up, looking at Dean confused.

“She...called me one time...” he pauses “Because you would say my name in your sleep.”

“I...I didn’t know.” Sam felt like Dean had taken a weight from him. A terribly heavy one.

“I know.” Dean sits up, pulling his hand back to himself. He gets up and goes to the bathroom.When he comes back less than a minute later, he sits on Sam’s bed. “Scoot.”

“What? Dean!” Sam protests, but Dean’s already laying down. “Really?”

“It’s cold.” Dean grins childishly. Sam huffs and sleeps. Only a few cloudy almost nightmares haunt him that night.

The next day he wakes up on the floor, with a blanket places comfortably over him.

“What the hell...” he whispers to himself and hears the shower running. He gets up, slightly dizzy and opens his laptop, yawning.

“I’m sorry.” Dean says, getting out of the bathroom. “But...I put a blanket over you.” Dean smiled apologetically before going through his duffel. Sam rolled his eyes. “Go shower, we have to go tell Jerry everything’s okay.”

The next few hours of the day go by like wind and there is no sign that Sam and Dean had ever held hands or shared a bed. Jerry is happy to see them and amused by the report.

_“_ Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.” Jerry says, shaking their hands. “Your dad's gonna be real proud.”

“We'll see you around, Jerry.” Sam says and him and Dean begin to turn to leave.

“You know, Jerry.” Dean turns back before continuing.

“Yeah?” Jerry asks.

“I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.” Dean finishes.

“Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry answers simply.

“What?” Sam spats.

“When did you talk to him?” Dean asks.

“I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.” Jerry leaves. Sam and Dean stare at each other, communicating through eyes.

“This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.” Sam says and Dean dials John’s number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so Sam can hear too.

**John** : _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help._

Sam fumes and gets in the car. Dean follows, and they drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Good things, bad things, ideas for next chapters...any feedback!


	5. Bloody Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). 
> 
> (links in the fic are things I took out for rating purposes (porn basically) so you can go on ahead and read them as part of this)
> 
> I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

**Toledo, Ohio**

Three girls are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light in the room. The sleepover was something they had been planning for a while and they were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, your turn, truth or dare?" One of lily's friends ask her.

"Truth." Lily answers, afraid of the dares they would have in mind.

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" The same friend asks and the other laughs

"Dare." Lily decides might be better.

"Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom." The first girl decides.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Lily mocks, hoping she'll change her mind.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" The other girl asks

"She's this witch." The first girl explains

"I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash." Lily comments.

"It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!" The second girl and lily jump.

"So why would anyone say it?"

"Because it isn't real." Lily says obviously and gets up. The first girl hands her a candle.

"No turning on the lights, and remember...three times." The first girl explains.

Lily opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror.

"Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." she whispers to the mirror. The candle flickers and Lily looks at it for a while before continuing. "Bloody Mary." She waits for something to come and suddenly there's a loud noise and pounding in the door. She shrieks. Lily opens the door to two girls laughing.

"Scared ya." The girl who made the dare says.

"You guys are jerks." Lily decides, rolling her eyes.

"Lily." A deeper, older voice says, Lily's father, Steven. "Do you mind keeping it down?" he asks from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, Daddy." Lily apologizes.

"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." The other girls say in unison.

Steven heads upstairs, passing several mirrors. He feels like someone is watching him and heads to the bathroom. Steven opens the medicine cabinet, taking some pills out and closing the cabinet. He pops the pills in his mouth and looks in the cabinet mirror. There are scratches under his eyes and he looks closer.

Downstairs the girls are giggling and accusing each other of liking who. Donna, Lily's older sister, comes in the front door.

"Hey, geek. You guys having fun?" Donna asks, smiling.

"You're out past curfew." Lily states and Donna's smile disappears.

"Thanks, Dad." Donna replies, making a face and heading upstairs.

Donna sees a pool of dark liquid running out of the upstairs bathroom. She stops, then starts forward slowly. Hesitantly Donna pushes the door open and there is blood everywhere. She screams.

Everything is blue as Sam lies on the bed. He feels like something is missing and something drips on his face. He opens his eyes to see Jess on the ceiling.

"Why, Sam? Why, Sam?" she asks, desperate.

"No!" Sam screams as she bursts into flames.

"Why, didn't you tell me, Sam? Why?"

"Sam, wake up." Dean says sternly.

Sam wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam says is a drowsy voice.

"Yeah, another one." Dean says upset about it. He had been playing with Sam's hair when Sam slapped his hand away in his sleep.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam says not wanting dean too worried.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean says finally, not wanting to remind Sam that he slept pretty well when they were in the same bed. Sam hasn't been very touchy lately and Dean would never admit he missed it.

"Are we here?" Sam ignores his brother's worry.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean gives, looking around. Sam picks up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks, still getting in the game. Jess' voice haunted him.

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go." Dean concludes, getting out of the car.

The hospital was pretty empty and finding the Morgue was easy. There are two desks, the empty one has a nameplate that reads _Dr. D. Feiklowicz_. The other one has the morgue technician.

"Hey." The tech says in warning.

"Hey." Dean answers with his best smile.

"Can I help you?" The tech asks.

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students." Dean quickly makes up.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean tries to pronounce the name "—Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The tech really didn't feel like helping these punks.

"Oh well he said, uh—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean insists.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean looks to Sam for backup.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—"

"Uh, look, man...no." the guy mocks Dean, who laughs a little and turns around.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." Dean mumbles to Sam who pats him on the arm. Sam steps in front of Dean and opens his wallet, pulling out some twenties. He lays a few on the morgue technician's desk. The morgue picks up the money.

"Follow me." The tech decides, money in hands. Dean grabs Sam when the tech leaves.

"Dude, I earned that money." Dean protests.

"You won it in a poker game." Sam states, incredible.

"Yeah." Dean agrees, being his point. Sam scoffs and follows the tech.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam comments in front of the covered body.

:More than that. They practically liquefied." The tech explains, lifting the blanket from Steven's face.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asks, investigating.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asks.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, curious.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes...what would cause something like that?" Sam asks, very intrigued.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean mocks.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor." The morgue tech justifies.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." Dean tries with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." The morgue tech suggests. Sam pulls his wallet out, annoyed.

Sam and Dean didn't take long before they were walking down the hospital stairs.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam suggests, really annoyed at everything and tired and wanting to sleep.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean remembers.

"Uh, almost never." Sam replies, bored.

"Exactly." Dean takes his point.

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam gives.

They go to the funeral by the address on the newspaper. It's clear they don't belong by their clothing. Everyone man in black suits or black dresses. Everyone besides them.

"Feel like we're underdressed." Dean states and Sam is too exhausted to agree. They walk to the back of the house looking for Donna, asking around. A man points them to the yard.

Lily is biting the corner of her mouth anxiously as Donna chats with her friends, Jill and Charlie.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asks the only dark haired one.

"Yeah.” she replies shortly. Dean doesn’t know what else to say and looks to Sam.

“Hi, uh—we're really sorry.” Sam begins.

“Thank you.” Donna apologizes not really knowing who they were.

“I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad.” Sam explains in a sad voice.

“You did?” Donna asks, impressed.

“Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.” Dean tries.

“I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now” Charlie, one of Donna’s friends say, but Donna cuts her.

“It's okay. I'm okay.”

“Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” Dean asks hesitantly.

“No.” Donna answers, slowly shaking her head in disappointment.

“That's because it wasn't a stroke.” Lily finally says, turning to Donna.

“Lily, don't say that.” Donna tells her.

“What?” Sam questions.

“I'm sorry, she's just upset.” Donna tries to make Lily stop.

“No, it happened because of me!” Lily continues to Donna, wanting her big sister to believe her.

“Sweetie, it didn't.” Donna soothes.

“Lily.” Sam crouches down to level with Lily “Why would you say something like that?”

“Right before he died, I said it.” Lily tells Sam.

“You said what?” Sam asks calmly.

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.” Lily says in a rush, hating it. There’s a pause. “She took his eyes, that's what she does.”

“That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.” Donna insists, already sick of this.

“I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?” Dean tries to take the worry away from Lily.

“No, I don't think so.” Lily replies, a bit more relaxed.

“Well, we’re sorry for your father.” Dean says to Donna, turning to Sam and walking away with him.

“So, we should check where he died.” Sam states, away from the girls and back in the house.

“Yeah, definitely.” Dean agrees, already going up the stairs unnoticed. He looks around for a bathroom. Sam’s the one who finds it, pushing the door open to see some dried blood on the floor.

“The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asks Dean softly.

“Not that I know of.” Dean answers just as quiet, walking into the bathroom.

“I mean,” Sam drops down to touch the blood “everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.”

SAM

“The place where the legend began?” Sam tries and Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet. “But according to the legend, the person who says B—” Sam looks at the mirror on the open cabinet, he faces himself and closes it almost on Dean’s hand. “The person who says you know what gets it. But here—” Sam knows Dean will complete his words.

“Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.” and Dean does.

“Right.” Sam almost smiles, he couldn’t deny that he missed not having to end his own sentences.

“Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.” Dean makes a face.

“It's worth checking in to.” Sam agrees with Dean’s thoughts. Heels clicking on wood were clearly heard getting closer. The brothers glance at each other before trying to leave the bathroom.

 _“_ What are you doing up here?” Charlie asks accusingly.

“We—we, had to go to the bathroom.” Dean says, glancing at Sam and thinking for a second that he wished it was for the reason it probably sounded like.

“Who are you?” she asks, still not buying it.

“Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.” Dean kept his original story.

“He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.”

“No, I know, I meant—” Dean didn’t know what to say and she didn’t care, cutting him off.

“And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.”

“All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.” Sam says quickly before Dean does or says anything stupid.

“Yeah, a stroke.” she buts in.

“That's not a sign of a typical stroke.” Sam continues and she looks down “We think it might be something else.”

“Like what?” she asks immersed in curiosity and looks at the both of them for clues.

“Honestly?” Sam shakes his head once “We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth.”

“So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.” Dean compliments. There’s a pause why Charlie weighs the information.

“Who are you, cops?” she thinks to ask.

“Something like that.” Dean answers, smug, after Sam looks at him for help.

“I'll tell you what. Here.” Sam reaches into his pocket and grabs a piece of paper and pen “If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call.” he hands the paper with newly written numbers on it to Charlie and they walk past her.

“Finally away from all those suits, god.” Dean mutters when they get off the Shoemaker property. Sam snickers, knowing why. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing...” Sam replies sheepishly before getting in the Impala. “We need to try to look this up.”

“Yeah. Library.” Dean replies very pointedly, already starting the engine.

At some point of the short drive, Sam asks.

“We needed to go to the bathroom, Dean?” he mocked his older brother.

“Oh, sue me for not thinking of a better excuse.”

“You know you ruined both our chances with her, right?”

“Yeah, like you had any chances to begin with. Besides, she wasn’t that hot anyways.”

“Well, I guess I have a thing for green eyes.” Sam says absently and Dean makes a small grunting noise and gets out of the parked car, his face heating up.

“All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.” Dean walks into the library trying to forget fact that Sam maybe might have hitten on him.

“Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more.”

“All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?”

“Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.”

“Well that sounds annoying.” Dean concludes.

“No it won't be so bad, as long as we...” he looks over to the computers and all of them say Out of Order “I take it back. This will be very annoying.” he huffs.

After the funeral, Charlie called Jill while driving home.

“I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something.” Charlie says to Jill about Sam and Dean.

“Whoever they were, they were cute.” Jill comments.

“Jill!”

“You didn't think so?”

“Yeah okay they were cute, but...They were walking out of the bathroom together. I think they’re gay. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?”

“Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.” Jill says, completely ignoring the new information about the boys.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?”

“No.” Charlie rolls her eyes in the car.

“Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now.”

“Jill, quit it.”

“Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it.” Jill stands in front of the mirror, staring into her own eyes and says the words paused “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” Jill goes silent.

“Jill?” Charlie calls and waits for an answer, instead she hears a loud scream “Jill!?!” Charlie almost screams her name. Jill starts laughing.

“You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow.” Jill hangs up before Charlie can say anything else and goes to her closet to change. She gets ready for bed, feeling like she’s being watched, but shakes she feeling off. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face.

“You did it. You killed that boy.” her reflection clearly says, staring her down. She begins to feel herself being strangled and, unable to breath, she falls unconscious.

In the motel, Sam was dreaming about Jess again, but this time he woke up on his own. It was very early and Dean had barely gotten sleep, Sam had been telling him to keep him up all night.

“Why'd you let me fall asleep?” Sam asks in a husky voice, deeply saddened.

“Cause I'm an awesome brother.” Dean says sarcastically and sighs “So what did you dream about?”

“Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam answered with no humor in his voice.

“Yeah, sure.” the corner of Dean’s mouth twitched into a half smile, pissed. _I wish you’d just trust me_.

“Did you find anything?” Sam asks, trying to rid the thought of Jessica burning from his mind.

“Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?” Sam sits up “No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.” Sam falls back on the bed, exhausted.

“Maybe we just haven't found it yet.” when Sam says that Dean can only think _You’ve got to be kidding me_. And made a face.

“I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary.” Dean waits for Sam’s contemplating face to pass so they can leave or try something else. Sam was the brains and he just wasn't functioning well with all the exhaustion. That’s when Sam’s phone rings.

“Hello?” Sam answers and concern washes over his face. Dean’s face changes together, in worry. Sam didn’t understand much of what Charlie was saying because she was crying too much, but he managed to ask her to meet them at a park and she agreed.

“I think Jill is dead.” Sam states as he hangs up.

“Who’s Jill?”

“Donna’s other friend. Charlie just called me.”

“Well?” I’m not sure...she was crying a lot. We’ll meet her at the park. Come on.” Sam got up in one move. He had slept in his shoes, so in seconds he was at the door.

“Sam.” there was that demanding tone of voice again, that made Sam stop instantly.

“Yeah?” Sam had his back to Dean when Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I’ll listen, okay? I’m...uh...here for you was stuff.” Dean pats Sam’s shoulder and passes him to the door. Sam drops his head and laughs thinking that his brother in an idiot.

The park is pretty close and they go by foot. Charlie is sitting on a park bench when they get there.

“And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone.” Charlie explains about Jill, crying. Dean glances at Sam.

“I'm sorry.” Sam whispers.

“And she said it.” Sam and Dean exchange looks “I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that.” she tries to convince herself “I'm insane, right?” Charlie asks, desperately.

“No, you're not insane.” Dean assures.

“Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.”

“Look.” Sam pauses to look at Dean, who moved his attention entirely towards him “We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained.”

“And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help.” Dean explains.

Sam and Dean explain what help they need and Charlie oblies. They drive to Jill’s house and Charlie finds herself in Jill’s room, locking the door, and opens the window. Sam climbs in and Dean throws him a duffel bag before going in too. The duffel goes to the bed and Sam goes through it, looking for something.

“What did you tell Jill's mom?” Sam asks, eyes on what he’s doing.

“Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things.” Sam finds the camera as Dean shuts the curtains. “I hate lying to her.”

“Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.” Dean assures.

“What are you guys looking for?” Charlie asks as the lights are out.

“We'll let you know as soon as we find it.” Dean brushes her off.

“Hey,” Sam calls to Dean, handing him the camera “night vision.” he states, though it was more of a question. Dean doesn’t take the camera. He just presses some buttons. “Thanks.” Sam checks the image of Dean on the camera “Perfect.”

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Dean asks, mocking and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam scoffs in a smiley manner and Charlie just thinks it’s awkward as Sam walks away. He opens Jill’s closet and films around the mirror.

“So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?” Sam comments, mostly with Dean.

“Beats me.” Dean wasn’t so into thinking it through. He rather stuff just came to him. Sam closes the door. “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.” Dean looks at Charlie almost judgmentally.

“It's just a joke.” Charlie tries, not convinced.

“Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.” Dean continues. He’s using the EMF meter all around the room and Sam’s in the bathroom filming the mirror.

“Hey.” Sam calls as soon as he sees something in the camera. A liquid coming from behind the mirror. Dean and Charlie look to the bathroom door, where Sam is standing. “There's a black light in the trunk, right?”

Sam gets the mirror off the wall as Dean goes to the car to get the light. When Dean comes back the mirror is faced down on the bed and Sam is ripping the brown paper from its back. Dean throws him the light and Sam shines it over the back of the mirror. There’s a hand print and scribbled words.

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie reads the name out.

“You know who that is?” Sam looks at her hopefully.

“No.” Charlie wishes she did. Sam looks to Dean, who decides they’re done there.

Sam decides to ask around and when Charlie asks to go with them, Dean decides food might be good. They split up. Dean and Charlie go get something to eat while Sam, who can’t think of food right then, finds out who’s name that was.

“So...are you and Sam...friends? You two seem really close.” Charlie asks after sipping on her milkshake. Dean laughed a little.

“I don’t know. We...uh have known each other forever I guess.” Dean would avoid at all costs telling her they were brothers now that she basically knew something.

“But are you...together?” Charlie managed to get out. The curiosity was killing her.

“Nawh...” Dean sure wished, but he knew it would probably never happen and even if it did, she was cute and he wouldn’t want her to know. “We’re just...close.”

“Oh, okay.” she goes quiet, afraid she had crossed some line.

“Hey, uh...don’t worry. I’m kind of used to people asking.” Dean watches her and bites his lip wanting to say something, but not knowing what.

“You two look really nice together.” she tries, seeing that Dean wished for something.

“Thanks.” Dean looks down at his empty plate and feels his face heat up. He had never actually thought about it.

When they finish their food, Sam calls telling them to meet somewhere. With the car Dean and Charlie get there first.

“So, what’s stopping you?”Charlie suddenly asks.

“What?” Dean looks at her on the bench. They’re waiting for Sam to show.

“From being with him.”

“Well...it’s complicated. He lost someone recently and...I guess he isn’t ready for another relationship yet.” Dean hadn’t realized it until he said it. And it hit him like a brick that maybe Sam did love him back the way he loved Sam. Maybe he just wasn’t ready yet.

“Well, I hope everything works out between you guys.” she smiles sweetly at him. It’s quiet for a moment before Sam is heard.

“So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” Sam announces, coming from behind them.

“Oh my God.” Charlie is shocked.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Jill drove that car.” she explains.

“We need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.” Dean decides.

Getting inside Donna’s house was harder and easier. Easier because she knew them and they wouldn’t have to sneak in. Harder because they’d have to convince Donna. Charlie manages to convince her and they go to the bathroom, doing the same thing to the mirror there as they did in Jill’s room. The same handprint is found and the name Linda Shoemaker.

“Why are you asking me this?” Donna is irritated with absolutely everything about their visit. The fact that Charlie was on their side, the fact that they came unannounced and were being nosy about everything.

“Look, we're sorry, but it's important.” Sam insisted.

“Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave.” maybe now they’ll actually leave.

“Now Donna, just listen.” Dean tries to push it.

“Get out of my house!” she runs upstairs so they don’t see her crying.

“Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?” Charlie asks surprised.

“Maybe.” Sam agrees.

“I think I should stick around.” Charlie says looking at Dean for more than one reason.

“All right. Whatever you do, don't—” Dean begins before Charlie cuts him.

“Believe me, I won't say it.”

Sam and Dean go back to the motel and it’s getting dark.

“Hey.” Dean whispers as he unlocks the door.

“Yeah?” Sam whispers back, expecting Dean to say something about the case.

“I get it, okay?”

“Get what?” Sam asks lightly as he throws his jacket on the back of a chair and Dean closes the door. Dean walks to Sam and puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“About Jessica. I get it. That it’s still too much. Too close for you to move on. I get that you haven’t moved on yet.” the world had disappeared the second Dean placed his hands there and it didn’t seem at all real.

“I...” Sam didn’t know what to say. It didn’t sound like his idiot brother. It sounded like the man that worried about Lucas. It sounded like the man that raised him. The man he fell in love with. Sam didn’t move when he felt the heat trickle down his cheek. Then Dean gave the slightest nod and if Sam’s eyes hadn’t been locked to his, he wouldn’t have noticed. And that was it. Sam fell in Dean’s arms, sobbing and Dean held him, shushing and running his fingers through Sam’s hair. It was uncomfortable to be like that standing up and Sam was heavy, but it didn’t matter.

“Hey” Dean whispers gently after Sam’s sobs faded away. “You have to eat something.” Sam pulled away a bit. They were still in each others space, just not hugging “Go take a shower and don’t worry about leaving hot water for me. I’ll get you something to eat.” Sam just nods, sniffling and goes to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. He heard it when Dean left.

When Dean got back it was like none of that had ever happened. Sam had been searching things and organizing them on the walls. Dean plops down on the chair in front of Sam’s laptop as soon as he gets there, leaving a paper bag in Sam’s hand on the way. It’s a comfy silence for a very long time as they research.

“Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?” Sam suddenly notices on Dean’s screen.

“Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.” Dean doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as Sam on the stool next to him.

“But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town.” Sam states.

“I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea...” Dean looks at Sam, explaining.

“The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern.”

“I know, I was thinking the same thing.” Dean turns his attention completely to Sam now.

“With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run.”

“Both had secrets where people died.”

“Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them.” something catches Dean’s eye on the screen while he listens to Sam. Something he had clicked, but not read yet.

“Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.”

“Whether you're the one that summoned her or not.”

“Take a look at this.” Dean points to the article. And prints out the pictures. He hands the first one to Sam: a woman lying in a puddle of blood in front of a mirror. The other pictures are of the mirror with a bloody handprint and the letters “Tre”

“Looks like the same handprint.” Sam points out, holding the pictures.

“Her name was Mary Worthington. An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.”

“How far?”

“Two hours maybe. Get some sleep. We can leave in the morning.” Dean looks at him, challenging. Sam’s jaw tightens. He really didn’t want to sleep.

It turns out they leave before the sun rises because Sam can’t sleep and keeps turning in the bed they decided sharing. At least this bed actually fit the two.

“Okay, we’re leaving.” Dean had said when Sam turned over for the hundredth time. And Sam was glad.

Dean’s plan was actually to drive in circles until Sam fell asleep because they would get there too early anyways. Strangely it worked. Sam looked so peaceful with his head to the side, small snores coming out of his mouth and Dean couldn’t think of words to describe how lucky he was to have gotten his Sammy back. Dean didn’t want to park and wake Sam up so he just drove until he was running out of gas. Luckily Sam continued to sleep when Dean stopped at the gas station and Dean decided to grab breakfast for when his little brother woke up. When Dean parked in front a house, he just looks at Sam and he’s smiling in his sleep.

“De....stop...” Sam lets out between snores, giggling. “Come with me.” he whispers. Dean gets closer to him so he can hear what he’s saying. A mix of surprise and curiosity. “Stanfo...*snore* it’ll be fun....” And Dean observed as Sam’s face twisted into panic. “Jess...” Sam whined, turning in his seat.

“Sammy.” Dean says softly, placing a hand on Sam’s knee. “Sam, wake up.” _it’s my fault you’re having nightmares. Because I didn't go with you or made you stay_.

“Wha...what time is it?” Sam asks seeing how bright it is.

“Time to talk to the detective that worked on the case.”

“You said it was a two hour drive.”

“It was. I just drove more so you could sleep.” Dean reaches to the back seat and gets a paper bag. “Breakfast.” in minutes they’re in the detective’s house.

“I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me.” the detective explains.

“What exactly happened?” Dean asks.

“You boys said you were reporters?”

“We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.” Sam shows off, looking a lot better than the day before.

“That's right.” the detective nods.

“See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.” Dean explains. The man just walks away to a file cabinet.

“Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this.” he opens a file to the picture Dean had printed out. “Now, see that there? T-R-E?”

“Yeah.” Dean nods.

“I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.”

“You know who it was?” Sam asks, loving the mystery of it all.

“Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon: Trevor Sampson.” he pulls out a picture of a man “And I think he cut her up good.”

“Now why would he do something like that?” Sam didn’t understand any reason for killing someone and they always intrigued him.

“Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair.”

“Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?” Dean asks, almost accusing.

“It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional.”

“But you could never prove it?” Dean concludes.

“No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.”

“Is he still alive?” Dean asks, seeing no other clues.

“Nope.” the older man sits down and sighs. “If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.”

“Where's she buried?” Sam thought of.

“She wasn't. She was cremated.”

“What about that mirror” Dean nods at the one in the picture “It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?”

“Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago.”

“You have the names of her family by any chance?” Sam pushes and to his luck, the guy gives.

At school Donna is still annoyed about the Winchesters’ visit. She goes in the bathroom with Charlie.

“I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?” Donna accuses Charlie.

“They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me.” Charlie insists, knowing it’s for her own good.

“What? About Bloody Mary?” Donna stops at the mirror, putting on lipstick.

“Please, I know it sounds crazy—” Charlie begins again.

“Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?” Donna looks at her like she’s a freak.

“Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.”

“Okay so” Donna turns to the mirror again and almost chants “Bloody Mary.”

“No!” Charlie almost yells.

“Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” she faces Charlie. “See? Nothing happened.”

“Why would you do that?” Charlie whispers as though Bloody Mary would hear it she says it louder.

“Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you.” Donna looks disgusted and leaves Charlie by herself, scared in.

Charlie almost runs out of the bathroom after that and as she passes the windows slowly into the classroom, she feels like she’s being watched. Shaking it off, the classes go by normal. Charlie pulls out the compact as the professor is explaining something about physics. Out of the corner of the small mirror she sees a strange woman with hair over her face. Bloody Mary. She screams, dropping the compact and she starts running out of the room.

“Charlie!” the professor calls and she sees Mary on the window’s reflection. She throws a stool though the window “Charlie!!!” the professor holds her “Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down.” he screams and Charlie sees Mary in his eyes.

“Aah! Let me go!” Charlie screams and gets out of his grip, running out of the room.

“Charlie!” the professor calls one last time before she runs off.

Sam and Dean are driving back to Toledo as Sam finds the mirror.

“Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Alright, thanks.” Sam hangs up.

“So?” Dean asks.

“So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.” Sam gives Dean an annoyed look.

“So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?” Dean guesses.

“Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam closes the phone’s antenna with his mouth.

“Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?”

“Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped.” Sam explains.

“So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.”

“Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” Sam wonders if there’s a theory about that.

“I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.”

“Yeah, I don't know, maybe.” Sam isn’t at all convinced when his phone rings. “Hello.” Sam’s eyebrows knit together “Charlie?” the conversation is quick and when it’s over, Dean speeds.

“Stupid chick.” Dean says about Donna when Sam explains what Charlie said.

They pick Charlie up on the sidewalk and take her to the motel quickly, keeping her out of the way from the mirrors of the car. The second they’re in the motel Sam starts grabbing sheets and shirts and draping them over mirrors and anything made of glass. Dean draws all the curtains shut and Charlie is curled up in a ball on the bed.

“Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?” Sam tells her soothingly, sitting at her side. Charlie looks up slowly. “Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.”

“But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?”

“No. No. Not anytime soon.”

“All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.” Dean asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We were in the bathroom. Donna said it.”

“That's not what we're talking about.” Dean paused to look at Sam and Charlie turned her attention to Dean. “Something happened, didn't it?” Charlie starts looking down, the memories crawling out of their graves “In your life. A secret. Where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?” Dean asks as gentle and careful as possible.

“I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know?” she looks to Sam and Dean “I should have.” Charlie hides her face in her knees, crying all over again.

“Well...just...we’re going to figure it out. Stay here, okay?” Dean rubs her back lightly and quick before getting up.

“Yeah, stay put. If you need anything, call me.” Sam reminds her and gets up as well.

In minutes they’re in the car. It’s pouring rain and dark even though it’s not night yet.

“We have to wait until the shop closes.” Sam reminds Dean.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why’d you leave Charlie in such a hurry?” Sam was starting to get suspicious.

“Well...I’m hungry.” Dean lied. “I want pie.” Sam smiled at that. He still thought something was up, but Dean still loved pie, so it was okay.

It’s an ordinary dinner, but something about it makes Sam nervous. He doesn’t know if it’s how Dean is trapping Sam’s feet between his own or the fact that Dean is making obscene noises while eating his pie or even the fact that one of Dean’s hands are under the table doing god knows what.

“Dude.” Sam finally says.

“Hm?” Dean hums around his fork, sucking on it.

“Stop it.” Sam says genuinely creeped out. Dean pops the fork from his mouth slowly, a string of drool making a bridge and it makes Sam even more creeped out when it strangely arouses him.

“Stop what?” Dean grinned, seeing Sam’s ears slowly change shade.

“Eating pie like that.”

“Like what?” and Dean slowly opened his mouth for another bite, lowering his head and keeping his eyes on Sam’s. It was utterly obscene. Sam swallowed air, memories of that look from Dean washing through his mind. _That look_. Sam almost groaned at the image on Dean kneeling on gravel, but he couldn’t let it get to him. He looked down and picked at the remaining fries on his plate.

“Just finish your pie already.” Sam said with a bitter taste of desire in his mouth. Dean was grinning unstoppably and he finished his pie slow. So slow that when he finished, Sam did not want to get up and give Dean the pleasure of mocking him for being hard.

“Still hungry, Sammy?” and there were sparkles in Dean’s eyes as he said it.

“No. I just have to use the bathroom.” and Sam turned his back to Dean almost before getting up so his older brother couldn’t see.

“You sure took a while.” Dean’s voice is harsh as he says it, leaning against the Impala, under the covered parking lot.

“Greasy fries.” Sam answers in a serious voice, annoyed at how mad Dean seemed.

“Uhuh.” Dean nods, his eyebrows tied together sternly. He walks around the Impala into the driver seat.

“You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.” Dean finally breaks the anger filled silence.

“You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.” Sam says slightly too harshly, but breaths deep enough for Dean not to notice. Or pretend not to.

“I guess.”

“You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” Sam really doesn’t want to go back to the weird silence and they’re heading to the store so they should really discuss a plan.

“Why, what do you mean?” Dean looks at Sam almost apologetically.

“Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”

“Well how do you know that's going to work?”

“I don't, not for sure.”

“Well who's gonna summon her?” Dean looks at Sam again, challenging this time.

“I will. She'll come after me.”

“ You know what, that's it.” Dean pulls over so sick of this. “This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night and not...it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.”

“I don't blame you.” Sam finally looks at Dean, with so much sincerity in his eyes. _I’d never blame you, Dean_.

“Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.”

“I could've warned her.” Sam looks forward again.

“About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.”

“No you don't.”

“I don't what?”

“You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.” Sam says it looking in Dean’s eyes almost like he wants it to hurt.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks honestly.

“Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?” and there’s a slight grin on Dean’s face. Dean feels like he just lost his floor and so much hits him at once. Sam isn’t his Sammy anymore. This Sam keeps secrets from his. This Sam lies about what he dreams about. This Sam...Dean doesn’t know who this Sam is. But....it can’t be. He has to be Dean’s Sammy. _It’s just a phase, he’s still him_. _Still Sammy and I have to protect Sammy_.

“No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.” authority drips from Dean’s voice like it’s natural.

“Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.” Sam argues, knowing he wouldn’t do it if Dean really says no because he needed Dean’s approval for some reason.

“Fine.” Dean huffs and gets the car back on the road. Time passes slowly.

“Hey.” Sam says softly when Dean starts parking a block away from the store. “I’ll be okay.” Sam places his hand on Dean’s knee, squeezing gently.

“Yeah.” Dean sighs, getting out of the car.

Dean waited anxiously as Sam picked at the lock of the store. Inside there are many mirror.

“Well...that's just great.” Dean drips sarcasm from his words and takes out the picture of Mary's dead body “All right let's start looking.” They split up and don’t notice the alarm system flashing. “Maybe they've already sold it.” Dean yells after some time of searching.

“I don't think so.” Sam says as he finds the mirror. Dean walks over and pulls out the picture to compare.

“That's it.” Dean sighs not wanting his baby brother risking himself “You sure about this?” Sam just hands him his flashlight and takes a deep breath in front of the mirror.

“Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” Sam looks to Dean who gives him an unsure look. Sam picks up and adjusts the crowbar before continuing “Bloody Mary.” a bright light comes in the store and Dean doesn’t want to leave Sam alone, but it’ll be worse if it’s something that can stop them.

“I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful.” Sam readies the crowbar again as Dean leaves “Smash anything that moves.” Dean calls before slowly moving to the front of the store. Headlights. “Crap.” he puts down his own crowbar and walks to the door.

Sam is pure nerve staring through the mirror and waiting for anything. He quickly looks to the side at the sound of breathing. Nothing is there.

Dean walks out of the store casually.

“Hold it.” a police officer says, holding a gun towards Dean.

“Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system.” Dean lies with a smile in his voice.

“Who are you?” another officer asks.

“I'm the boss's kid.” Dean says, thinking quickly.

“You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?” the first police doesn’t buy it.

Sam sees something out of the corner of his eye. Mary. He smashes the mirror. She flickers to a different one. He sees and smashes that one too. He looks into her mirror now.

“Come on. Come into this one.” Sam prays quietly. Then he notices something off about his reflection and looks at it oddly. It has taken a mind of its own and grins evilly at Sam. Sam chokes on his breath and his eyes start bleeding. He drops the crowbar and holds his heart.

“It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.” Sam hears his own reflection say.

Dean knows something’s happening to Sam the second it starts. He feels is in his chest that Sam’s in danger.

“Like I said, I was adopted.” Dean explains.

“Yeah.” the officer says and that’s when Dean feels his chest.

“You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now.” he punches one cop, backhands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They fall and Dean runs back into the store.

“You never told her the truth—who you really were.” Sam’s reflection continues to speak to him. Sam stumbles on the ground. “But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning and always after leaving Dean—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen! If Dean had gone with you, maybe she wouldn’t be dead. You couldn’t even make him go. It’s all your fault!” the mirror smashes as Dean’s crowbar goes through it.

“Sammy, Sammy!”

“It's Sam.” Sam reminds his brother, but is glad that he can feel the warm fingers on his face, holding him.

“God, are you okay?” Dean asks, wiping some of the blood with his thumb.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Come on, come on.” Dean pulls Sam up and puts Sam’s arm around his neck. They begin to walk out when they hear glass being stepped on. Sam and Dean turn around to see Mary crawling over the broken glass. She walks towards them and they both fall to the ground. They both start bleeding from the face, but Dean reaches up and pulls over a mirror so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.

“You killed them! All those people! You killed them!” Mary’s own reflection accuses and she starts choking to death. Mary melts into a puddle of blood. Dean throws the mirror he’s holding on the floor, shattering it. Dean groans.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?” Sam chuckles weakly.

They manage to crawl out of the store and to their luck, the officers are still passed out on the floor. They walk slowly, using each other as leverage, to the car.

“I need a shower.” Sam states with a groan. He can feel bits of glass biting into several parts of his skin.

“Me too.” Dean agrees, driving them quickly to the motel. He was glad there was no glass on his hands.

“Charlie’s over there.”

“Just don’t her we’re brothers.”

“What?” Sam spat, not having the slightest idea of what the hell Dean was talking about.

“Well I’m tired as fuck and want to sleep. After my shower that is.”

“Can’t we take her to her place before going to sleep?”

“Sammy.” Dean groans, tired as hell.

“Wait. You’re letting a _girl_ sleep over and _not_ fucking her? Who are you?” Sam jokes.

“Shut up!”

It turns out Charlie is already very asleep when they get there. Somehow it makes it much easier than debating on who’s sleeping where.

“Take your clothes to the bathroom.” Sam whispers, reminding Dean not to change in front of Charlie incase she wakes up. “And...uh...take mine too.” Sam says without looking at Dean, but he just knows Dean’s smiling like a dork. Sam hears the bathroom door closing, but doesn’t hear the lock clicking and suddenly he’s too sober not to be nervous. Sam paces around a bit and sighs before opening the bathroom door with a shaky hand.

The hot water is already on and Dean’s dirty clothes are thrown on the floor. The white plastic curtains are drawn and there’s a nicely shaped silhouette on it. Steam is running out over the curtain as Sam strips and walks to the shower. He breathes in deeply before opening the curtain.

“Wanna [be my pie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662351)?” Dean smirks at his brother.

When they’re clothed and out of the shower Sam hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. Dean only had jeans on and Sam had jeans and a T-shirt. The bed is big enough for them to be on and not get tangled together. Charlie was snoring lightly and the boys were both facing the ceiling.

“Can’t sleep?” Dean asks quietly, looking over.

“No. It’s too awkward.”

“Because of Charlie?” and Sam only nods in response. There’s a long pause. “C’mere” Dean motions for Sam to place his head on Dean’s chest. Sam’s feet stick out of the bed, but he doesn’t mind. Dean starts humming ever so softly as he plays with Sam’s hair. Sam hadn’t slept that well since before Stanford.

When Charlie wakes up Dean is looking at something on the computer and drinking coffee. Sam is reading a book on Dean’s bed.

“Uhm...is it over?” Charlie asks softly, not wanting to startle them.

“Morning, Charlie.” Sam smiles softly at her.

“Why’d you guys let me sleep?”

“You were already asleep when we got here and it was really late. Have breakfast and we’ll take you home.” Dean explains, winking at her with a grin. She understood, looking at the only other bed available. Charlie’s very quiet around Sam and only when he goes to the bathroom does she say something. “So, are you two...?”

“No, but I’m counting sleeping in the same bed as a win.” Dean grins, taking a last sip of his coffee. “You done?” he asks nodding towards her food.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.” Dean announces when Sam gets out of the bathroom. They pile into the car and drive to Charlie’s house.

“So this is really over?” Charlie asks as Dean stops the car.

“Yeah, it's over.” Dean nods, looking at her in the back seat.

“Thank you.” she says honestly, smiling and Dean reaches back to shake her hand. Charlie leaves the car and walks towards her house.

“Charlie?” Sam calls before she’s gone “Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Sam says and she smiles faintly, not expecting that from him. Charlie disappears into her house.

“That's good advice.” Dean pats Sam’s arm and drives off. “Hey Sam?” Dean asks after some time.

“Yeah?”

“Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was.”

“Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.” Sam grins at the shock in Dean’s face. A girl in a white dress catches his attention and when Sam looks at her, it’s Jess. He stares at her and he smiles brightly before disappearing. Sam looks down, shocked, then he smiles and looks to Dean. “Hey.” Dean just glances at him, not being able to take his eyes off the road just then. Sam takes one of Dean’s hands gently from the steering wheel and intertwined their finger. “I think things are gonna get better.”

“I know they are.”Dean squeezed Sam’s hand, locking their fingers and smiles so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Good things, bad things, ideas for next chapters...any feedback!


	6. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the creators of Supernatural and everyone that helped make it what it is today. Credit to the wiki that I got the transcripts from. Credit to the amazing authors of fan fiction from whom I took inspiration.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script).

The S.W.A.T. team piles into the house, looking for the victim and the torturer. 

"We found the victim" one of them say as they find a girl tied up and screaming muffled.

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” another assures her, taking away the binds.

“In there! In there!” she whispers and points as soon as her mouth was free. They follow her directions and there is a man trying to open the balcony door.

“Freeze! Don’t move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see ‘em. Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it!” an officer yells and the man slowly turns his head to the officers. A perfectly sculpted face with bright green eyes looks at them with a grin. The face belongs to Dean Winchester.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

Dean pulls into a gas station and sighs. Sam is at his side messing with his PalmPilot.

“Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.” Dean explains and looks over to Sam who doesn’t even move or answer “Sam wears women’s underwear...?” Dean tries to catch his attention.

“I’ve been listenin’, I’m just busy.” Sam says still not looking up.

“Busy doin’ what?” Dean gets out of the car to fill the Impala’s tank.

“Reading e-mails.”

“E-mails from who?” Dean shouts into the car from outside.

“From my friends at Stanford.” Sam answers loudly, glancing at Dean to check where he was for a second.

“You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?”

“Why not?” Sam gives more attention to his brother’s actions and words now, looking at him through the wing mirror.

“Well,” there’s a long pause as Dean fits the gas pump in the car “what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?” he walks up to Sam’s window and leans on the car, eyes on his brother.

“I tell ‘em I’m on a road trip with my big brother. I tell ‘em I needed some time off after Jess.” Sam says it all smooth and swift like it’s nothing, but there was a long time since Dean had heard Sam call him big brother like that. Dean smiled a bit.

“Oh, so you lie to ‘em.” Dean decides after pondering over it quickly.

“No! I just don’t tell ‘em….everything.” Sam made this face like he was extremely offended.

“Yeah, tha-that’s called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.” Dean looks over to the gas thing to see if it’s filled yet.

“So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?” Sam asks accusingly and get’s a confirming shrug from Dean “You’re serious?”

“Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.”

“You’re kind of anti-social, you know that?” Sam adjusts forward in his seat and went back to his PalmPilot.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean squints, focusing on the numbers changing on the gas.

“God….” Sam whispers suddenly, looking though emails.

“What?” Dean turns his attention back to his younger brother, leaning into the window this time.

“In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine.” Sam looks shows Dean the email.

“Is she hot?” Dean asks abruptly and earns a quick glare from Sam.

“I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.”

“Dude, what kind of people are you hangin’ out with?” Dean asks with honest concern.

“No, man, I know Zack. He’s no killer.” Sam explains. _I know him too well even_... 

“Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.” Dean challenges with a spark in his eyes.

“They’re in St. Louis. We’re goin’.” Sam didn’t ask, but it was the tone of voice a kid would use to ask if he can go to some park ride. Dean chuckles at the few painfully good memories that come up. 

“Look, sorry ‘bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.” Dean’s voice is acid when he says it and Sam notices it.

“It is our problem. They’re my friends.” Sam says now completely irritated at how much of a jerk his brother was being.

“St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.” Dean says sternly and Sam gives him a look. _Be rational! Oh don’t look at me like that._.. Dean looks away into the horizon and sighs, remembering every reason why he loves his brother so much. _God, you got me so wrapped around your finger, Sammy._ “Let’s go.” Dean says, getting in the car.

Too soon they’re in St. Louis.

“Thank you.” Sam grins at Dean, squeezing Dean’s knee. When they get to Rebecca’s house Sam can’t keep still and although it annoys Dean, he also thinks it’s pretty adorable in a little brother way.

“Oh my God, Sam!” Rebecca answers the door smiling.

“Well, if it isn’t little Becky.” Sam mocks grinning.

“You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” she smiles and hugs him. Sam smiles into the hug, he had missed his friends.

“I got your e-mail.” Sam says as an explanation to the sudden visit.

“I didn’t think that you would come here.” Becky states back. Dean suddenly remembers that he’s just standing there and steps forward, extending his hand.

“Dean. Older brother.” Dean greets with an awkward smile.

“Hi.” she smiles to him, shaking his hand.

“Hi.” he says back before getting behind Sam again.

“We’re here to help. Whatever we can do.” Sam explains and she hesitates for a second.

“Come in.” Rebecca decides, turning around and expecting them to follow. Sam follows her and Dean shuts the door before doing the same.

“Nice place.” Dean compliments, impressed by how fancy everything is.

“It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.”

“Where are your folks?” Sam asks politely.

“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial.” she sighs and enters the kitchen “Do you guys want a beer or something?”

“Hey!” Dean smiles widely, finally something normal.

“No, thanks.” Sam cuts in on his brother and Dean makes a face before going back to complete boredom as Sam starts asking questions, finally “So, tell us what happened.”

“Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” Rebecca’s eyes tear up “So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.”

“You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house.” Sam suggests.

“We could.” Dean states almost as a question, looking at his brother and explaining through looks in a way only they could.

“Why? I mean, what could you do?”

“Well, me, not much. But Dean’s a cop.” Sam explains, looking at Dean. Dean couldn’t believe Sam had actually said exactly what he had thought and he laughs, amazed.

“Detective, actually.” Dean corrects and he has this glow that he himself couldn’t explain. It wasn’t about the lie, but that Sam went on with his plan. Sam trusted in him.

“Really?” Rebecca almost smiles and Dean nods trying to hold back the grin “Where?”

“Bisbee, Arizona. But I’m off-duty now.”

“You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just—I don’t know.” Becky’s voice cracks.

“Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.” Sam says slowly and making an almost puppy dog face.

“I’m gonna go get the keys.” Rebecca gives in, knowing Sam had good intentions and not knowing much else to do. She leaves down the hall. Dean, seeing their trade of glances and asks himself just how much were they friends in school? He watches her leave and whistles when she does before speaking quietly.

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Dean’s voice is sharp at Sam.

“Look, Zack and Becky need our help.”

“I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.” Dean argues.

“Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.” Sam makes his point and Dean just shakes his head. “Hey” Sam says after a long pause.

“What?”

“Trust me.” Sam whispers with his hand on Dean’s shoulder. They’re too close and Sam’s bangs tickle Dean’s forehead.

“Sure.” Dean barely makes out in a huffed breath and Sam sighs in a smile, stepping back.

“Let’s go, come on.” Becky says, appearing from the corner with keys in her hands. They all head to the Impala.

Rebecca is chewing on her lip the whole silent ride and she's nervous thinking that this isn’t a good idea.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Rebecca asks Dean, arms crossed nervously.

“Yeah. I am an officer of the law.” he simply says before walking to the house.

Dean walks under the “do not cross” tape into the house after Becky unlocks the door. Sam goes in right behind his brother. There’s blood everywhere. Becky watches from outside for a while, holding onto her coat.

“Bec, you wanna wait outside?” Sam asks carefully after looking around at all the smeared blood.

“No. I wanna help.” she breaths deeply before going under the tape as well. Her face is pure horror as she looks around.

“Tell us what else the police said.” Sam tries to distract her. Rebecca’s teary.

“Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they’re already talking about plea bargain.” she looks around again, even more terrified “Oh, God….”

“Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Sam asks as gentle as possible and she shakes her head before remembering something.

“Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack’s clothes. The police—they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” Sam walks away to check out the house and think a bit to himself. Dean moves the front door open to check out the barking dog. Rebecca comes up behind him. “You know, that used to be the sweetest dog.”

“What happened?” Dean didn’t like that very much.

“He just changed.”

“Do you remember when he changed?”

“I guess around the time of the murder.”

Dean looks at her quickly then shaking his head. _I can’t believe this. I hate dogs. Where’s Sam?_ Dean leaves Rebecca at the door and walks over to Sam.

“So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.” Dean says tasting the new clue on his lips.

“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal.” Sam gives him the point;

“Yeah, _maybe_ Fido saw somethin’.” _Maybe_. Dean thought as Sam’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?” Sam tested, knowing he was winning.

“No. Probably not.” Sam smiled again knowing Dean wouldn’t give so easy. “But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure.”

“Yeah.” _Yeah, just to make sure, jerk_.

“Yeah.” Dean looked away from Sam and shook his head lightly, closing his eyes. _I am so lost_. Rebecca walks over to them. “So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, ‘cause I just don’t have that kind of, uh, jurisdiction.”

“I’ve already got it.” Becky smiles lightly “I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cop.” Dean laughs feeling a bit embarrassed almost “I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just had to see it for myself.”

“All right.” Dean nods to his own words and motions to the door. They leave the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A man, Zack, sits on a bench on the other side of the street from a building as a couple comes out, talking to each other. They walk to a car, closer to Zack and their voices become audible.

“Because it’s better.” the asian man is a suit says enthusiastically.

“I know that’s why I wanted you to say no.” the pretty girl argues teasingly, then pulling him by his tie into a kiss.

“You just can’t stay away from me.” he answers, a smile on his face and Zack jots something down on his notepad, watching carefully. “Be home tonight, I’ll make it up to you” they kiss again, quicker this time and she watches him get in the car. Zack continues to take in every detail as the girl blows the man a kiss before he drives away and she walks back to the house.

Zack smiles menacingly.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At Rebecca’s house Sam watches carefully the tape. He’s standing in front of the TV with the remote pressed against his chin, a serious face on. Dean knows how Sam’s much better at details than him and after the first time the tape runs, he just watches Sam watch the tape.

“Here he comes.” Rebecca says for the second time as Zack shows on the sidewalk entering the house. Dean looks at the TV and notices the timestamp.

“22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.” Dean says, now looking attentively at the footage.

“Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.” Becky assures. Sam taps the remote to his chin, thinking.

“Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?” Sam asks a bit suddenly and Dean looks at his suspiciously.

“Oh, sure.” she answers shortly and gets up, beginning to walk out of the living room.

“Hey.” Sam calls, thinking quickly. She turns herself. “Maybe some sandwiches, too?” he tries, wanting more time with Dean alone.

“What do you think this is, Hooters?” she says with a laugh, before leaving.

“I wish.” Dean says as soon as she’s out of the room. He gets up from the couch’s arm. “What is it?” Dean asks knowing exactly that there’s something and goes in his brother’s direction.

“Check this out.” Sam’s words leave his mouth exactly as Dean finishes his question, almost as if on quo, programmed, _natural_. He rewinds the tape, now with Dean at his side, and replays it in slow motion. As Zack’s face turns, for seconds, his eyes meet the camera. They’re white, silver almost.

“Well, maybe it’s just a camera flare.” Dean won’t drop it that easy. 

“That’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen.” Sam isn’t fighting Dean anymore to see if it isn’t or not a case. He knows it is and so does Dean because as Sam looks over, Dean is thinking of a plan already. Sam knows he is just by his expression. _What is it? How do I stop it?_ Sam can almost hear Dean’s voice in his own head, thinking. “You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.”

“Right.” Dean honestly agrees now, forgetting completely the fight and sinking his mind into the case.

“Remember that dog that was freakin’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.”

“Like a Doppelganger.” Dean guesses, still looking at the screen, or nowhere at all.

“Yeah. It’d sure explain how he was two places at once.” Sam glances at his brother and sees him looking straight at the TV, but not seeing it at all. Sam loved when Dean was like this. When he didn’t have to look at Sam for security. When he was doing the thing he did best, but never gave himself credit for: think.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The asian man enters his home, locking the door behind him.

“Honey, it’s me.” he calls, looking around “Flight cancelled at the last minute.” he sets down his briefcase and keys and looks around more, wondering where she was. “I called. Why didn’t you answer?” there’s no response and he begins to worry. “Lindsay?” He looks around, anxious now. “Lindsay?” he turns around and sees blood spattered on the wall. “Lindsay?!” he runs into the first room down the hall and finds Lindsay tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. The man rushes over to her and takes the gag out of her mouth. “It’s ok, Lindsay, it’s me.”

“Please, don’t hurt me anymore...Leave me alone...” she begs weakly as he tries failingly to untie her arms. He’s confused when he hears a noise in another room and gives up the ties to find the torturer, hoping for her to be okay. He quietly walks around the house, scared. His heart pounds in his ears, but he suddenly feels a presence and turns around. It’s himself staring back with a baseball bat. The man is puzzled and can’t react as the double’s eyes glint silver. The world disappears when the bat hits his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean fell asleep on Rebecca’s couch after a sandwich and one, only one, beer because Sam gave him a look when he was going to ask for another one.

“Dude, wake up.” Sam whispers urgent.

“Wha...” Dean groans and hides his face in the back of the couch. Sam rolls his eyes, annoyed and sighs before fitting his hands under the couch and shaking it back. Dean jumped in gasp. “Dude!” he sat up in the tilted couch, eyes wide with terror and there was a huge grin on Sam’s face. “Put the couch down, bitch.”

“Then get up, jerk.” Sam puts the couch down and throws a toothbrush at his brother. “Your breath smells. We have to go.”

Dean groans, but brushes his teeth and Sam’s already in the car when he gets out of the house wondering where Sam had slept.

“Where to?” Dean asks drowsy.

“Zack’s house.” Sam answers too awake.

Dean passes by a coffee place because he can tell it’s early, but doesn’t even want to know how early. And coffee might make it better. They drove in silence and Dean only had the courage to look at the clock when he parked behind Zack’s house.

“Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?” Dean asks accusingly as he slams the door shut.

“I realized something.” Sam says casually. “The videotape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out.” Sam makes his point.

“So, he came out the back door?” Dean guesses, sipping on his coffee and leaning on some car. He doesn’t bother to follow Sam when he crosses the narrow street looking for clues.

“Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.” Sam explains, getting farther and Dean walks closer, by instinct. It was almost magnetic. Dean sits on the hood of the Impala, tired.

“‘Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside.” he decides, getting it. “I still don’t know what we’re doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning.” Dean mumbles to himself, drinking more coffee. Sam looks around, examining the world around him. Dean watches lazily as Sam sees something on a electric pole and sniffs. Dean would have made it a joke, but he was too sleepy. What time had he even gone to sleep? Sam looks at him and motions to the pole like it had robbed a bank.

“Blood. Somebody came this way.”

“Yeah, but the trail ends. I don’t see anything over here.” Dean looks around, not awake enough to do any better. As an ambulance drives past them, the sirens make Dean wake up. Now more alert, he exchanges a look with Sam. Nothing needs to be said and they immediately get in the car and follow the ambulance. Dean hadn’t finished his coffee yet and lets Sam drive. _This time_.

They stood close to a woman who was watching as a cuffed asian man was being put into a police car.

“What happened?” Dean asks the woman, trying to seem casual.

“He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.” she seemed incredulous.

“Really?” Sam asks, seeing similarities.

“I used to see him going to work in the morning. He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” 

The brothers look at each other, thinking how horrible it is. They need to stop this. They split up without a word to look for clues. Sam checks around the house, but nothing. Seeing two garbage cans he looks inside to see nothing useful. He moves to the front of the house. Sam head snaps towards Dean’s voice.

“Hey!” Dean walks up to Sam, who has now in body turned towards him. “Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely our kind of problem.” Dean says enthusiastic.

“What’d you find out?” Sam barely made out.

“Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.”

“So, he was two places at once.” Sam’s words mend onto Dean’s like one person speaking.

“Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he’s a nutjob.” Dean is pure smiles thinking of how clever he’d been even without Sam’s help.

“Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.” Sam states like a mystery film.

“Could be the same thing doin’ it, too.” Dean points out and Sam thinks for a second.

“Shapeshifter?” Sam suggests and Dean shrugs. “Something that can make itself look like anyone?”

“Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore.” Dean shakes his head lightly and for a second he realises how perfect this is, and how stupid he was for not wanting to look into this. _God, Sammy, always so smart... How’d you know it was our kind’a gig_? “You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.”

“Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.”

“We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessin’ we’ve got a shapeshifter prowlin’ the neighborhood.” Sam stops to think, looking to the side in thoughts.

“Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?” Sam steps forward, passing Dean and looking up.

“Not that I know of.” Dean says stalely.

“I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.”

“Just like your friend’s house.” Dean points out and Sam looks back at him.

“Yeah. And, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.”

“Well, there’s another way to go” Dean says clearly and Sam waits for an explanation. “Down.” Dean says with a blank expression before staring at the manhole. Sam traces his Dean’s eyes.

“Now what?” Sam asks and Dean hears it in a much younger voice.

“Down we go.” Dean concludes.

They get the manhole open and Dean goes down first. The smell is of decay and the aspect of the sewer is disgusting. Dean starts to one side before seeing that it lead nowhere and walked the other way. Sam dropped from the ladder onto his feet and looked at the dead end with a sickened face. He looked at Dean and followed his big brother, suddenly feeling small.

“I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.” Sam mentions. It was a scary thought and he missed ghosts.

“I think you’re right. Look at this.” Dean crouches down, examining a pile of gooey skin and blood. Both of them make a face at the sight.

“Is this from his victims?” Sam asks disturbed. Dean doesn’t answer, instead takes out a pocketknife and holds up some of the skin on it’s blunt edge.

“You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds.” Dean contemplates the goo on his knife, grossed out.

“That is sick.” Sam complies and Dean shakes the stuff off his knife and back to the pile. They get out of the sewer quickly. “How does anyone live somewhere that smells like that?” Sam brings up, feeling the need of a shower.

“At least the ladder wasn’t covered in any kind of muck.” Dean sighs and opens the trunk of the Impala. “Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.” Dean starts loading a gun.

“Silver bullet to the heart.” Sam provides with a proud grin knowing what his big brother was talking about.

“That’s right.” Dean rewards him with a just as proud glance. Sam’s phone rings.

“This is Sam.” Sam answers the phone, stepping away from the car.

“Where are you?” Rebecca’s voice urges through the phone.

“We’re near Zack’s, we’re just checkin’ some things out.” he says attentively, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Well, look, Sam, just stop, ‘cause I really don’t need your help anymore.” her voice is attacking and acid.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Sam asks insulted.

“I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene.” she began her story and he scoffed loudly.

“Why would you do that?” he bickers.

“Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester.” she continues, ignoring him.

“Bec—” Sam tries, almost whining, but is cut off.

“No, I don’t understand why you would lie to me about something like that.”

“We’re trying to help.” Sam says softly, defeated.

“Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack’s case.”

“Bec, I’m sorry, but—” he tries, but it’s no use. He knows he probably lost her already as she cuts him off again.

“No, goodbye, Sam.” Rebecca hangs up and Sam is leaned on the front of the car. Dean closes the trunk, seeing his brother was off the phone. He had seen the conversation and even though he didn’t know what she was saying, he knew what Sam’s face showed. Disappointment.

“I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked. It’s just—it’d be easier if—” Dean doesn’t complete his phrase because he doesn’t know how and because Sam probably would anyways.

“If I was like you.” Sam sings, losing count of how many times his dad had either said or implied it.

“Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I’ll tell you one thing. This whole gig” Dean pulls a gun out of his pants, handing it to Sam. “—it ain’t without perks.” Sam takes the gun with a faded smile. Dean always cheered him up in the strangest ways. They go back down the opened manhole with guns, knives and flashlights. The thought of splitting up is abandoned by both of them with one look in question at each other. Time passes as they follow the tracks they find, few as they are.

“I think we’re close to its lair.” Dean suddenly decides.

“Why do you say that?” Sam asks, slightly hunched, afraid that if he straightens out his hair will touch the moldy ceiling.

“Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.” Dean justifies with a straight face, pointing his flashlight to the pile. Sam turns his face to it, grimacing at it in pure disgust.

“Oh, God!” Sam exclaims. Dean continues looking around and sees a pile of clothing.

“Looks like it’s lived here for a while.”

“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam complains and turns to Dean. There’s the asian man they saw earlier with white-silver eyes behind Dean. “Dean!” Dean’s head bolts around and gets punched, falling to the ground. The shapeshifter runs away. Sam shoots after it a few times but misses. He looks over at Dean.

“Get the son of a bitch!” Sam follows his brother’s orders, running after the guy and Dean follows behind, arm hurt by the impact on the wall. The shapeshifter scrambles out of the manhole and runs away right before Sam’s out. Sam hides his gun in his jacket and looks around. How long were they in there? It was already dark and now Sam felt his empty stomach.

“All right, let’s split up.” Sam determines as Dean gets up, troubled with his arm.

“All right, I’ll meet you around the other side.” Dean agrees, hiding his gun as well.

“All right.” Sam sentences and they part their ways.

Dean scares a homeless man with his gun, but he feels too tense and anxious to care. Sam on the other hand feels like something bad is going to happen. There’s a bad feeling in his stomach and he can almost sense Dean is edgy. His hand says on his gun inside his jacket as he looks around. Realization hits him and he decides to wait for Dean to come back. _Something is wrong with Dean_. Sam thinks as he waits.

“Hey.” Dean calls and Sam turns slowly. “Anything?”

“No. He’s gone.” Sam says, something bitter in his words, almost mocking. Dean didn’t catch it.

“All right, let’s get back to the car.” Dean says a bit out of breath. Sam crosses the street, not wanting to be near what might not be Dean. There’s something off about him and Sam can still sense his older brother panicking, which didn’t make any sense now. Dean waits for a car to pass and as it does, his eyes flicker to silver. The shifter crosses the street after Sam. As they walk to the car Sam thinks and thinks and think and finally he decides to say something.

“You think he found another way underground?” Sam asks just because, not at all caring for the answer.

“Yeah, probably. You got the keys?” Dean’s double asks and Sam stops and thinks some more before turning around.

“Hey, didn’t Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?” Sam experiments.

“Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?” 

“Oh, right. Here ya go.” Sam shakes his head and throws the keys. It can’t possibly be his Dean. His Dean is in some kind of struggle and he can feel it. This guy...it’s not Dean. Sam walks away and then recognition hits him like a truck. He grabs the gun in his jacket and points it to the shifter who was contemplating the weapons in the trunk. “Don’t move!” The shapeshifter turns and sees Sam pointing the gun at him. “What have you done with him?”

“Dude, chill. It’s me, alright?” the shifter tries, trying to keep calm.

“No, I don’t think so. Where’s my brother?”

“You’re about to shoot him. Sam, calm down.”

“You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt.”

“Yeah, it’s better. What do you want me to do, cry?” the shifter makes a face and almost gets it right, but Sam notices.

“You’re not my brother.” Sam affirms, knowing all too well, but too scared to make a mistake.

“Why don’t you pull the trigger, then? Hm? ‘Cause you’re not sure. Dude, you know me.”

“Don’t.” _Dean would never say that. I would just know it was what he meant by looking. My Dean doesn’t say things like that with his voice, only through his eyes_. Sam hesitates, too scared to shoot. The shifter moves too fast for Sam to stop the crowbar from hitting him hard twice. Sam falls to the ground, unconscious.

Sam wakes up hearing the sound of water and by the smell he knows it’s the sewer. His neck and hands are bound to a wooden post and the struggle makes his breath hitch with the sting of the hopes. The shifter walks over carrying hopes in one hand and looks at Sam with disgust for a second before slapping across Sam’s face with the back of his hand. Sam groans.

“Where is he? Where’s Dean?” Sam wants to look around because he can feel Dean closer. Much closer than before. Almost near.

“I wouldn’t worry about him. I’d worry about you.”

“Where is he?” Sam insists. It’s like an itch he can’t scratch, knowing Dean is close, but not knowing where.

“You don’t really wanna know.” the shifter chuckles and Sam grimaces. _Dean would never chuckle that way_. “I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background.”

“What do you mean, learn?” the shifter looks to Sam and hesitates, biting his lip before putting his fingers to his temple and grimacing in pain, turning his head to hear the voices better. The voices of Sam and Dean in the past weeks. Sam just looks at the shifter confused. The shapeshifter relaxes, processing it all for a moment. Then looks to Sam with almost pity. “He’s sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don’t think I had dreams of my own? You don’t think I wanted to go with you? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?”

“Where is my brother?” Sam says paused and the shapeshifter leans in close to Sam.

“I am your brother. See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak. And sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave me.” he back away.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Sam is suddenly intrigues and Dean’s voice is at the back of his head telling him not to believe it.

“You left. Even after all the times you said you loved me. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin’, just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. You fuck me when I’m drunk and pretend it didn’t happen and I still like you. Because what’s left in my life besides you and dad? And he’s gone, right? But, still, this life? It’s not without its perks.” he laughs melancholically. “I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Pretty girls always get you right off his mind. Let’s see what happens.” he smiles and covers Sam with a sheet.

The shapeshifter knocks on the door at Rebecca’s house looking like Dean and she runs downstairs to answer.

“Oh. Hi.” she opens the door, surprised.

“I know what you’re gonna say.” he begins defending himself.

“Oh, you do?” she mocks.

“Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess.” he smiles charmingly. “Get off my porch?” she laughs.

“That’s about right.”

“I admit it, we lied. Thought I’d try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try.” he nods and she lets him in.

Sam is trying to get out of his ropes but fails, grunting.

“Damn it.” the sheet already fell off his face, but his arms are soaked in sweat. He hears coughing and it’s so familiar and it gives him goosebumps and calms him down.

“That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature.” Dean calls.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Sam laughs and now can’t stop talking because Dean is okay and that's all he needed. Dean manages to uncover himself and begins undoing his ropes. “He went to Rebecca’s, lookin’ like you.”

“Well, he’s not stupid. He picked the handsome one.” Dean manages to say with a grin and Sam gave him a very confused look before continuing to try to undo the ropes.

Rebecca put wood in the fireplace after Dean said he’d never seen one up close. She didn’t quite believe it, but went along. He told her some crazy story.

“So, you’re saying that there’s something out there that made itself look like my brother.” she asks about the story.

“Mmhmm.” the shifter nods.

“What’d you call it?” she can’t recall.

“A shapeshifter.” he explains like it’s a piece of him. She laughs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, maybe we’re crazy. But what if we’re not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen.”

“Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?”

“That’s right.” he says and she chuckles.

“Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?” she jokes and he laughs shortly to cover the offended flinch.

“Maybe.” he pauses “Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else.” Rebecca starts looking around, uncomfortable and wanting to leave. The shapeshifter’s eyes glint silver as he smiles.

Dean’s neck wasn’t bound and he was almost out of the ropes.

“So, could you tell the difference between us?” Dean asks, still struggling with the ropes.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. He didn’t just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you.” Sam explains as Dean finally works his way out of the ropes.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories.”

“You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. I mean, maybe that’s why he doesn’t just kill us.” Dean gets up and walks over to Sam.

“Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection.” Dean begins to untied Sam.

“Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He’s probably at Rebecca’s already.” Sam didn’t care if he didn’t make that much sense, he knew his Dean would understand anything he said. 

They find their way out of the sewer through some sort of window in an alley. Sam couldn’t stop babbling and Dean kept worried quietly, letting his brother let out whatever he needed to.

“Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.” Sam continues.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re gonna put an APB out on me.” Dean protests, shocked.

“Sorry.” Sam shrugs. 

“This way.” Dean orders and they start running.

Rebecca sips on her beer, too creeped out and not enough to do anything.

“It’s funny. I kind of understand him. He’s all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He’s like me.” the shifter gives his pity speech and it’s on the verge of enough to get a reaction from her. “You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It’s so hard to be different.” he tucks her hair behind her ear and she shrugs away.

“You should go.” she declares and he leans close to her ear.

“I bet you’re better in bed than my little brother.” he whispers and she stands up looking horrified.

“You are disgusting, just get the hell out of here!”

“Rebecca, just calm down.” he stands.

“Calm down? What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” his voice alters and loudens. She walks to the phone.

“I’m calling the police.” she begins dialing as fast as she can, but then shapeshifter walks over to her and throws the phone to the floor. She screams and tries to run away, but he trips her and she falls to the ground. He straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord.

“Give me your hands!” he yells and she continues to scream. “Shut up!” he punches her face and she becomes unconscious. He takes her to a bedroom and ties her to a chair. She makes up struggling and gagged.

“You’re a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder.” he holds up a knife and examines it. “But I gotta do what I gotta do.” he moves towards her before hearing a crash. Rebecca screams but the shapeshifter covers her mouth and holds the knife to his lips. “Shh.” he walks out the room carefully and sees the swat team, but manages to cross the hall when they’re turned. The shapeshifter enters the second bedroom and closes the door, looking around frantically. He moves to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opens the doors, the S.W.A.T team enters.

“Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!” the police yells. The shifter hesitated, thinking, then throws the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team begins shooting. The shapeshifter kicks one of the men, then goes outside and jumps off the balcony, onto the grass below. “Come on! Come on! Go! Go!” the shifter runs away and he can feel the dirt being shot at behind him.

Dean’s double makes it to his home feeling weak. He leans against the sewer walls, looking for some support. He takes off his jacket and shirt, then falls to his knees. He groans and screams in pain as he begins to shed his skin. 

The Winchesters are watching a news report on a display of television of a store.

“An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home.” the reporter says and a sketch of Dean shows.

“Man! That’s not even a good picture.” Dean bickers, defeated.

“It’s good enough.” Sam looks around cautiously and walks away.

“Man!” Dean exclaims before following Sam. They go through alleys trying not to draw too much attention. Dean trips on a puddle and nearly falls. “Oh, come on!” 

“They said attempted murder. At least we know—” Sam tries to lighten Dean up.

“I didn’t kill her.” Dean’s voice came out like an attack.

“We’ll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she’s alright.” Sam attempts to calm Dean down.

“All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him.”

“We have no weapons. No silver bullets.” Sam stops Dean from continuing walking so they can talk.

“Sam, the guy’s walkin’ around with my face, okay, it’s a little personal, I wanna find him.” Dean says sharply.

“Okay. Where do we look?” Sam was pretty calm and right now after all that, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Dean.

“Well, we could start with the sewers.”

“We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more.” they pause to think. “The car?” Sam asks with a doubtful face.

“I’m bettin’ he drove over to Rebecca’s.” Dean realizes.

“The news said he fled on foot. I bet it’s still parked there.”

“The thought of him drivin’ my car.” Dean shudders in disgust and Sam almost chuckles.

“All right, come on.” Sam says and they begin walking.

“It’s killin’ me.” Dean continues, frowning.

“Let it go.” Sam says gently, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing before dropping the hand.

They decided to race. It was late and there were few people on the street. The race turned into a jog when neither of them wanted the other to lose. When Dean saw the Impala he smiled.

“Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight.” his smile was radiant looking at Sam. Sirens startle them and a police car appears and parks next to Dean’s car. “Oh, crap.” They turn around, but another police car is parked a few yards away. “This way, this way.” Dean rushes Sam, moving towards a fence.

“You go. I’ll hold ‘em off.” Sam desperately advises.

“What are you talking about? They’ll catch you.” Dean says, panic flooding his thought.

“Look, they can’t hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca’s.” Dean climbs the fence, knowing he’d do anything Sam asks. “Dean.” Sam calls and Dean stops over the fence “Stay out of the sewers alone.” Dean says nothing and hops over the fence. “I mean it!” Sam calls.

“Yeah, yeah!” Dean calls, out of sight.

“Don’t move! Keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” an armed officer says to Sam who avows, raising his hands.

Dean falls asleep at some point god knows where. A dream of Sam waking him up is what strangely wakes him up. He’s in someone’s yard. Dean’s dirty and it’s too early, he knows it is. The sky is the exact same grey as when he woke up the day before. He was starving.

Between the shadows he prys to Rebecca’s house cautiously. The police isn’t there anymore and he manages to get in through a window to clean up and eat something before he passes out. He hears a noise and it’s Rebecca. She doesn’t see him leave.

There’s a jacket in his duffel in the car and he puts it on because it’s chilly. The sky is blue as he loads a gun with silver.

“I’m sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just can’t wait.” Dean says to the air and closes the trunk. He heads to the nearest manhole. Dean is looking around. He comes across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. He hears a noise and moves to another area of the sewer. He sees a large figure covered with a sheet. He removes it and sees Rebecca. Her hands and feet are bound together with rope.

“Rebecca?” Dean manages, surprised.

Sam is sitting in Rebecca’s living room, having a beer and wondering when Dean will show up, but something tells him that Dean’s in trouble.

“So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you’re crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?” she replaces Sam’s empty beer bottle with a new one.

“Thanks.” he sighs. “Silver bullet to the heart.” She chuckles.

“You are crazy.” she says before she hits him over the head with the empty bottle. He falls over, unconscious. Rebecca’s eyes momentarily glow silver.

Dean unties Rebecca’s ropes.

“What happened?” Dean asks her.

“I was walking home from the hospital, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don’t know, how is that even possible?”

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” he finishes untying her. 

“I know _you_ won’t.”

“Come on. Can you walk?” She nods. “Okay, we’ve gotta hurry. Sam went to see you.”

The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of Dean. He finishes tying up Sam’s hands and feet, then starts walking around the kitchen.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Sam asks.

“Oh, I’m not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.”

“They’ll never catch him.”

“Oh, doesn’t matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He’ll be hunted the rest of his life.” He picks up a sharp knife and examines it. Sam struggles in his binds and the shifter places the knife on the counter before going to Sam. “Stop struggling.” he held Sam’s face harshly. “You know the difference between me and Dean?”

“That you aren’t my brother.”

“That’s the only difference, Sammy?” the shifter leans in close enough that Sam feels his breath on his lips.

“Don’t call me that.” Sam demands with a shiver. Dean’s hand gripped tighter his face and Sam could taste blood. Sam hated that cocky grin on the shifter, it was all wrong. The shifter tossed Sam on the floor, getting ontop of him and straddling him.

“Why not, Sammy? I’m your big brother, Dean. The one you fuck.” the shifter rolls his hips, grinning. Sam can only swallow and concentrate on the fact that it wasn’t Dean. Not his Dean. “It’s me, Dean.” the shifter whispers in Sam’s ear and he shivers. Sam’s stomach turned at the thought that he was getting hard because of this thing pretending to be his brother. “Come on, Sammy...” the shifter moaned lightly, rocking his hips and moving his mouth to Sam’s. Sam didn’t budge. Didn’t kiss back. It wasn’t his Dean. The shifter got up laughing. “Guess you do love him, huh. I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother’s got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do.” He pours himself a drink in the kitchen again. “Cheers.” He takes a drink, then picks up the knife from where he left it and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. Sam thinking for a moment, blood still hot, then lifts his legs and kicks the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. Sam quickly sits up and slides the rope across the blade up and down until they break apart. The shapeshifter gets up, and Sam takes the knife and swings at him. The shapeshifter grabs Sam’s arm in mid-swing and twists it, throwing Sam to the ground. “Oh, you son of a bitch.” they begin to fight and Sam tries to pin Dean down. “Not bad, little brother.”

“You’re not him.” They continue to fight until the shapeshifter throws Sam into a bookshelf. It falls apart on top of Sam.

“Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass.” he grabs a pool cue and swings at Sam but misses and hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fall onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pins Sam to the floor and starts to choke him. _Dean, where the fuck are you_? is all Sam can think.

“Hey!” Dean calls and the shapeshifter turns, getting off of Sam. Dean has his gun aimed and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead. Rebecca runs to Sam on the floor.

“Sam!” she calls, ruching over. He’s dizzy and doesn’t know how much longer he’ll hold conscious, but he can see Dean walk to the shapeshifter’s body and yank their necklace off the shifter’s neck. Dean nods knowingly at Sam and Rebecca.

Dean says he’s going to check the car and to see where they’ll go next, but the truth is that he can’t stand seeing Sam like that. And he knew he would see a million times, so any time he could not see it, he’s glad. He knows Rebecca will take care of his little brother just fine. He’s studying a map when they finally get out of the house.

“So, this is what you do? You and your brother—you hunt down these kinds of things?” Rebecca asks.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sam agrees, a bit unsure.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?” he asks in disbelief.

“No.” he simply says.

“Did Jessica know?” and suddenly she wanted to take it back.

“No, she didn’t.”

“Must be lonely.”

“Oh, no. No, it’s not so bad.” he looks over at Dean and sighs at how beautiful he is. “Anyway, what can I do? It’s my family.” he smiles and she laughs a bit.

“Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you.” she says and hugs him, all lies in the past.

“Yeah, me too.” he lets the sadness stain his voice as they pull apart.

“Well, will you call sometime?”

“It might not be for a little while.” he says and she understands, nodding. Rebecca waves goodbye to Dean, he waves back, and she goes back inside the house.

“So, what about your friend, Zack?”

“Cops are blamin’ this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.” He smiles. Dean rolls his eyes and gets in the car.”

They’re miles down the road and Sam’s eyes keep tracing _everything_ on Dean. His jawline, the shape of his eyes, his lips, his hair, his neck, every detail. And when he would catch himself doing so, he’d look away at the road and it was beautiful. The sky had a pattern of clouds and the trees were colorful, but it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Dean. _His_ Dean.

“Sorry, man.” Dean says when Sam’s looking out the window.

“About what?” Sam turns to admire every movement Dean makes while speaking.

“I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College.” the words are honest and true, but Sam knows too well the pain behind them.

“No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.” _Because you weren’t there_.

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re a freak.” Dean teases.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m a freak, too. I’m right there with ya, all the way.” one of Dean’s hands leave the wheel and drop into Sam’s.

“Yeah, I know you are.” Sam squeezes Dean’s hand, knowing that was a hell of alot Dean was doing.

“You know, I gotta say—I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.” Dean says lazily.

“Miss what?”

“How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?” they smile at each other and their thought are the same for that moment.

_God, you’re so beautiful. I want you to smile like that forever. I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Good things, bad things, ideas for next chapters...any feedback!
> 
> Btw I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to do so once a week, but this episode was just really annoying and I procrastinated a lot ~v~ sorry.


	7. The Hook Man

“Okay, what do you think?” Lori, a sweet college girl, comes changed out of the bathroom and asks her roommate.

“Uhm...” Taylor ponders with a look, forgetting the magazine she was reading and getting up.

“Oh, God... Too Martha Stewart?” Lori slightly panics. She was afraid it would come to Taylor picking something better for her date.

“Here.” Taylor pulls a shirt from the drawer. “Wear this.”

“Uhm, I don’t know if this is really _me_.”

“Lori, there’s a hot chick buried somewhere in there and-”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Lori cuts her off and heads to the bathroom with the blouse. “So?” she asks with the red fabric molding her skin.

“Damn, girl, he’s not gonna know what hit ‘em.” Taylor smiles and Lori looks at herself in the mirror, sighing.

“Ok... I think he’s probably downstairs. I’ll see you later.” Lori rushes with her things.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Taylor sings.

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do.” Lori points out and leaves.

“That’s true.” Taylor says to herself with a smile.

Lori is really nervous in the car with Rich. It’s dark and he looks gorgeous. They don’t speak much, but he smiles to her every once in awhile down the road. He stops the car near some trees.

“I thought we were going to the party.” she protests.

“Well, we can’t arrive on time.” he convinces.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you brought me here on purpose.” he accuses with a smile.

“What? I’m offended.” he fakes shock, smiling.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” even sarcasm sounded innocent on her lips. They smile to each other, getting closer. They kiss and Lori can’t quite believe it. Her phone starts ringing. They break away reluctantly and she checks the ID.

“You wanna get that?”

“Definitely not.” she declares, seeing it was her father. Lori shuts the ringer off and leans to kiss Rich again. He slides his hand under her halter strap. “No.” she says uncomfortably, pulling away.

“It’s ok.” Rich assures, smiling. He leans in to kiss her again, but changes course to her neck. He puts his hand back under the strap and begins lowering it. She shoves him away.

“Hey, I mean it.” her voice is stern and they jump at a loud screeching noise that follows. They look around, the hand story forgotten. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Rich agrees with her panic. He can feel his heart beating faster. The noise reapets itself, lingering longer than before. “What is that?” he asks like the world should answer and opens the door, curiosity winning him over.

“No! Rich, no!” she tries, but it’s no use. He’s already out of the car.

“No, just wait here.” he tries to sooth her, shutting the door calmly. Lori is terrified as Rich takes a few steps away from the car, looking around. He swiftly turns back to the car at the loud screeching. Rich can see a deep scar being carved into the car by nothing, there is nothing there to be doing that. His eyes go wide. Lori can feel the metal on the car screeching and back away from Rich’s noisy door. “What the hell?”

“Rich, let’s go!” Lori calls out and the tires flaten from being pierced. Lori screams when the back window shatters. “Rich!” she looks around from her seat and doesn’t see Rich. “Rich?” she locks the doors and rolls the window up, trying to start the car. “Rich, where are you?” her breathing sounds like an ocean crashing on a rocky shore. It fills her ears, almost calming her, when something bangs on the roof. Lori screams, shrieks and jumps to the backseat. She stares attentively at the roof of the car, banging and screeching, until it stop. It’s only her breath again. “Okay, okay.” she soothes herself to get out. Opening the door Lori looks around and begins to run as soon as her feet hit the grass. When she turns her head to glance the car, she stops and turns slowly. Rich is suspended from a tree, upside down, above the car. She screams until she’s out of breath. Her heart picks up and she starts running home.

\-------------------------------------

They slept by the Impala that night. The sun was just beginning to hide itself in the horizon and they had been in peaceful silence for long miles. Sam was lost in thought, staring out the window with no care in the world. Dean smiled at the sight. Sam actually looked happy for a change. A careless, lazy happiness. A warm, nuzzled kind of happiness. Dean pulled over and opened the door, getting out. Sam watched with an almost concerned face the whole thing. The way Dean’s hand slid lightly on the wheel before turning and the way he held on a little tighter before letting go. The way Dean leaned forward before getting up. The hesitation shutting the door. Sam got out of the car and walked around it. Dean had his chest pressed to the metal, hand put together, contemplating the scenery. Sam imitated him the way he could, propping himself on his elbows on the roof.

“It’s nice.” Dean said and it didn’t mean anything.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed to the void in the words. Dean turned his eyes to Sam, who retributed the glare. It was soft and caring. Enchanted almost. Sam smiled and Dean followed. They looked back at the sunset. Sam nudged Dean’s side. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean recited. “There food in the car?”

“Uhm...” Sam looked up at the darkening sky, thinking. “I think there’s a bag of chips and some candy bars, yeah. And water.”

“I’m tired of driving.” Dean stated and Sam understood. Dean wasn’t at all tired. He could drive for hours. He was tired of what the drive ment. Hunt after hunt. Looking for dad. There was a long pause before Dean’s words hit Sam. “And I missed you.” the fact that Dean had said it as simple as the wind blowing made it linger in the air. It was dark now. Only a thin line of sunlight glew on the horizon and Dean backed from the car like he hadn’t said anything at all. Sam could only stare as his older brother opened the back door and pulled out blankets from under the seats. He shoved one to Sam and spreaded the other on the grass next to the car.

Sam huffed a light laugh before doing the same. Dean was laying on the blanket lost in stars when Sam began playing with his hair. Sam didn’t mind when the arm he was propped on began hurting from being there too long. It was too good to move. Watching Dean watch the stars.

“You believe in God, right?” Dean spoke suddenly, turning to Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam breathed out.

“Why?”

“Just...because.” Sam answered because he knew Dean wouldn’t understand now. Maybe one day. Dean thought about it for a moment before pressing his lips against Sam’s. 

The air was cool, but not exactly cold. It had been a pretty warm day and when Dean’s fingers skidded under Sam’s shirt they burned in the best kind of way. They rolled around in kisses and hands and skin on those blankets under the stars. The only light came from the moon, glistening on their sweaty skin. Clothes were forgotten on the grass.

When Dean woke up the sun was a thin line in the horizon. Exactly how it was when he laid down. It was almost nostalgic. Seemed like years had past under those stars since the sun had gone down. He smiled at Sam’s messy hair on the ruffled blanket. He’d forgotten about the world. That night the monsters weren’t real. There were no ghost, no demons, no shifters or wendigos. Their father wasn’t missing and their mother wasn’t dead. The world consisted in two brothers, two lovers, two very simple boys, a car, a field and the stars. Nothing more.

Dean flicked Sam’s ear and his little brother flinched, frowning before opening his eyes.

“Sun’s up, bitch.” Dean declared with a grin.

“Jerk. You didn’t have to flick by ear.” Sam punched Dean in the arm. Dean punched him back and they rustled around. Sam managed to pin down Dean and they laughed. Sam threw himself to Dean’s side, looking up at the baby blue sky. The moon was still visible in the corner.

“Your breath smells.” Dean commented.

“So does yours.” Sam agreed.

“Wanna get up?”

“Nope.”

“Me neither.” there was a moment of silence as the sun gently slided higher in the sky. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too.” Dean sighed before jumping to his feet. He waved at Sam to follow as he got their toothbrushes and water bottles from the car. Sam folded the blankets and shoved them back under the seats of the Impala. After everything was put away and their shirts were replaced over their bodies they sat in the car in silence. Dean handed Sam a candy bar while ripping the other one’s wrapper with his teeth. Dean held the candy bar between his teeth as he drove away. One of his hand was in Sam’s.

The brothers find themselves at a café in a small town. 

“Alright, thank you for your time.” Sam says with disappointment as he hangs up the payphone and walks back to the outside table, where Dean in working on the laptop.

“Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis.” Dean teased.

“Bite me.” Sam sits down, not minding Dean’s small grin.

“So, anything?” Dean asks with a lazy concern of Sam’s pissed off face. Sam should be as happy and relaxed as him. Sam shakes his head.

“I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.” Sam would have been very much more annoyed if he hadn’t slept so well.

“Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t think Dad wants to be found.” Dean lightly shakes his head and responds to Sam’s disappointment with an assuring look. “Check this out.” he turns the computer to Sam. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.” Dean tries to distract Sam from his worries.

“The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road.” Sam reads quietly.

“Keep reading.” Dean induces.

“Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” Sam slows the words in the end. Tasting them.

“Could be something interesting.” Dean looks at his brother with expectation.

“Or it could be nothing at all.” Sam answers too quickly and he knows it’s probably something. “One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.” They should be concentrating on finding dad, not more stupid hunts.

“But what if it is? Dad would check it out.” Dean makes a point and Sam chews on the inside of his cheek, looking away.

“Let’s go.” Sam finally decides unwillingly. 

It’s silent in the car as Dean drives and steals glances at his brother. He can’t figure out why Sam is so annoyed today. He’s pretty sure Sam’d wake up pretty well. Dean really didn’t think it was just because of dad, but he couldn’t remember anything that morning that had been particularly disturbing.

“So, uhm...miss school?” Dean tries suddenly.

“What?” Sam asks making a face. “The hell, Dean?”

“Well, sor-reh.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Just trying to figure out what’s up in that freaky head of yours.” Sam scoffs.

“Where are we going?”

“Talk to the people that lived with the victim.” Dean let’s it pass, he didn’t want to talk about Sam’s feelings and crap anyways. Sam doesn’t say anything else before Dean stops the car in front of a fraternity.

“One more time, why are we here?” Sam asks quietly after getting out of the car.

“Victim lived here.” Dean responds rapidly and turns to some guys fixing a car. “Nice wheels.” Dean compliments with an almost flirty nod. They look at him strangely. “We’re your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We’re new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay.” he tries grinning again. The guy’s kind of cute.

The guys didn’t ask too many questions and pointed them to their room. Sam and Dean walk through the open door to see a boy in bright yellow shorts and purple painted body. Dean checks him out before knocking on the open door.

“Who are you?” the purple frat boy asks, turning to see the two taller men.

“We’re your new roommates.” Dean smiles, letting his eyes roam on the paint. He walks over to the boy, barely looking at his face.

“Do me a favor?” the boy holds out the brush and paint bucket to Dean. “Get my back? Big game today.” Dean smiles and points to Sam.

“He’s the artist.” he looks to Sam. “Things he can do with a brush.” Dean muses, thinking about the joke in his mind. Sam gives Dean a mortified glare before taking the brush and can. Dean sits on a chair to watch, picking up a magazine to hide his wandering eyes. _I wonder if Sam would look good in paint._ Dean set his thoughts aside. “So,” Dean begins, looking at the name on the magazine. “Murph. Is it true?”

“What?” Murph asks accusingly.

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.” Dean asks casually.

“...Yeah.” Murph answers sadly.

“What happened?” Sam asks, not hating the paint thing as much as he thought he would.

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.”

“Rich, he was with somebody?” Sam asks, knowing the answer.

“Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.” Murph says with a wiggle of the brows.

“Who’s Lori Sorensen?” Dean asks, entertained. He looks to Sam, pointing at Murph’s butt. “You missed a spot. Just down there, on the back.” Dean can hear the death threat Sam isn’t saying, he grins.

“Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local. Super hot. And get this: she’s a reverend’s daughter.” Murph answers, his eyes in Dean’s. Dean licks his lips, eyes never leaving Murph’s.

“You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?” Dean’s words were sin. Sam could even sense the atmosphere his older brother created every time he gave someone that look. Sam saw the paint covered hairs on the back of Murph’s neck spike and Sam swallowed dry.

“Ye-yeah.” Murph stuttered and the atmosphere grew denser. Sam had to take a deep breath. He hated this.

When Sam handed Murph back his bucket of paint, he felt like running away. They’d gotten all the information they needed there and Sam’s whole body was tense. Dean didn’t notice as they walked out of there and silently walked to the car. Sam didn’t understand how Dean looked like nothing had happen. Maybe Dean really didn’t know what he could do to people. Sam hadn’t changed his train of thought when he noticed they were already in front of the church. Dean enters the church quietly. The reverend is speaking and Sam lets the door shut behind him. It slams loudly unexpectedly. The congregation goes silent and turns to look at them before the reverend continues his speech. The boys sit down in the back and Lori stares at them, wondering who they are. Dean is too lost looking at something to notice, but Sam sees and smiles weakly at her.

“So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.” The revered finishes and everyone bows their head in prayer. Dean continues to contemplate something on the wall and doesn’t notice. Sam elbows him and Dean, seeing everyone with their head low, does the same. When the Mass is over and everyone piles out of the church, Sam and Dean look for Lori. She’s speaking with a friend and they wait keeping distance.

“I can’t. It’s Sunday night.” Lori apologizes.

“It’s just us girls. We’re gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites.” Taylor insists.

“My dad makes dinner every Sunday night.” Lori gives an excuse.

“Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun.” Taylor tries again, knowing her friend needs it.

“I’ll try.” Lori settles and Taylor rolls her eyes knowing it meant no.

“Ok.” Taylor doesn’t push. They hug and Taylor leaves. The brothers wait a second before going up to her.

“Are you Lori?” Sam asks, gentle voice.

“Yeah.” she answers. slightly weirded out.

“My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean.” he motions to his older brother.

“Hi.” Dean responds with a wave.

“We just transferred here to the...university.” Sam explains.

“I saw you inside.” Lori bites the corner of her mouth, not wanting to be rude about the door thing.

“We don’t wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and...” Sam trails off.

“We wanted to say how sorry we were.” Dean completes, seeing Sam with a look he’s been learning to notice.

“I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt... once. It’s something you don’t forget.” Sam tries roughly stuttering and Lori nods slightly before noticing her father behind her.

“Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They’re new students.” Lori introduces, straining to remember their names. Dean shakes the reverend’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.” the older brother flashes a smile at his own words.

“Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.” Dean nods and chuckles lightly at the irony.

“Listen, uh, we’re new in town, actually.” Dean continues to the reverend, leading him away from Sam and Lori. “And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group.”

“Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?” Sam asks Lori when his brother's voice fades away. He walks with her.

“Well, they don’t have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.” she sighs, trying to restrain from venting.

“What do you mean?” Sam looks to her, eyebrows knitting together.

“My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things.” Lori says in pause and he stops walking.

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.” Sam comforts and earns an almost smile.

“Lori?” the reverend called out, closing up to them. “Sam, your friend asked to tell you he wants you to meet him at the library. Nice to see you’re studious ones.” he smiles, turning to discuss something with Lori.

“Thanks, bye.” Sam waves at Lori, walking fast. _Stupid idiot, taking the car and leaving me here._ Sam thinks.

Dean spots Sam a block away. He smiles at how pissed his little brother is. It’s nice, him being that way for a reason.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Sam scowls from the other side of the road. Dean is waiting for him, leaning against the Impala.

“What?” Dean grins.

“Why’d you leave me there?” Sam crossed his arms.

“I got bored.” Dean smiles like a little shit. Sam just glares, stupefied. “So, what’d she say?” Dean asks, turning to the library and walking. Sam scoffs before following him.

“Well, she thinks the police is having a hard time because she saw nothing. And that she was seeing things.” They walk into the library.

“Things, huh. So you believe her?” Dean rushes between aisles of books.

“I do.” Sam says, wondering why his older brother is in such a rush.

“Yeah, I think she’s hot, too.” Dean huffs.

“No, man, there’s something in her eyes.” Sam answers too quick and tries to ignore what he knows Dean’s thinking. “And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.”

“Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—” Dean puts the reason for having entered that aisle aside to think.

“Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.”

“That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with **the** Hook Man.”

“Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.” _Like Bloody Mary_.

“Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?” Dean tries to get back to this thoughts.

“Well, maybe the Hook Man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of spirit?” Sam makes a point and Dean nods, agreeing.

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean smirks, licking his lips and trailing his eyes over his little brother’s body. Sam doesn’t answer, just glares. It makes Dean’s smirk widen as he takes a wide step forward.

“Dean.” Sam says in a halt and swallows, feeling Dean’s coffee breath on his chin. It’s no use backing up, Sam feels the shelves on his fingertips.

“What?” Dean breathes out on Sam’s jaw. He can tell when Sam shivers. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid to have a little fun in the library?” Dean hooks his fingers in Sam’s belt loops and tugs, pulling them flush together.

“De-the library’s full of people.” Sam stutters and fails to push Dean’s hands away from his belt.

“I’ll be quick.” Dean snaps Sam’s belt open.

In minutes they were seated at a table in the library.

“Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851.” the librarian they’d spoke to placed two very dusty boxes on the table. Dean blows some dust off a box and coughs.

“Thanks.” Dean smiles at her.

“Ok.” she flushes and walks away smiling. Dean watches her go for a second.

“So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?” Dean teases.

“Welcome to higher education.” Sam sighs, opening a box. Hours go by in comforting silence and small coughs, rummaging through books, files, and anything they could find. Dean is almost startled when Sam speaks from behind some shelves. “Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder.” Dean had gotten up and was at Sam’s side as he continues. “Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, _some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh_.” While Sam reads, Dean looks at a page under the one Sam is reading.

“Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook.”

“Look where all this happened.” Sam stares at Dean, a finger placed on the page.

“9 Mile Road.” Dean reads below Sam’s finger.

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.”

“Nice job, Dr. Venkmen.” Dean nods in approval and smiles, impressed. “Let’s check it out.” Sam tries to hide his huge grin. Dean was proud of him. _Sammy, always so smart_.

The Winchester brothers decided to eat something, or Dean found it important to get food into his giant baby brother. 

"Dude, you're like a house. You can't not be hungry. You barely ate!" Dean had said when Sam wanted to stick to the case. John wouldn't have let Sam not eat.

They ended up parked in the back of a dinner. Sam didn't want to get out of the car, so they had gotten drive through. Dean was about to take a bite out of his burger when he noticed Sam hadn't even moved to open his paper bag.

"Dude, eat." Sam fumbles with the bag and picks a french fry, nibbling on it. "I mean everything. What's going on with you, man?" Dean reluctantly drops his burger back in his own bag. 

“It’s just that...dad. He’s not anywhere. What the hell is he even doing?”

“Look, I don’t know, but, I mean we gotta save these people. If we don’t they’ll just keep dying.”

“I know De, I’m just...tired.” Sam gave up, sighing.

“Maybe being away from the job finally hit those rusty muscles of yours.” Dean jokes. “I mean...dad made us work out everyday so...maybe that’s it.” Dean pokes Sam’s arm and Sam huffs a laugh. Dean opens a huge smile. “Eat. We have a case to finish.” Dean takes a huge bite out of his burger and hums in delight. Sam smiles slightly and shakes his head, picking up his own burger. Dean’s bad jokes always made him feel better.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Reverend Sorensen pulls up in the driveway of Lori’s Sorority building with her. Lori sees the disapproving face on her father and sighs.

“I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died.” she suggests.

“That’s not it. I worry about you.” the reverend quickly amends.

“There are 22 girls in there and perfectly safe.” she begins arguing and is cut off.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. You don’t think I know what goes on in there?” Lori’s father says sternly, lifting his voice.

“Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I’m over 18. I can live my own life.” Lori fights back.

“Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!” he almost yells, disappointed.

“I’m an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night.” she gets out of the car and shuts the door behind her, ignoring her father’s call.

“Lori. Lori, come—Lori!” he stops calling and watches her go.

Lori walks up the stairs and notices a long scar on the wall that lead to a doorway. She looks inside to see a student studying quietly. The scar continues to the other side of the doorway before stopping. Lori opens her own room door and refrains from turning on the light, seeing that Taylor's sleeping. 

"Taylor, you awake?" She smiles gently before asking. Being no answer, Lori closes the door quietly and pursues to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

\-------------------------------

Dean stops the car and Sam immediately gets out. It’s already dark and Sam licks one of his still salty fingers. Dean gets out after him and goes around the car, opening the trunk.

“Here you go.” Dean says quietly, handing Sam a rifle.

“If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good.” Sam comments.

“Yeah,” Dean breathes heavily, trying to get the rope out of the car.“rock salt.” He meets his brother’s eyes, waiting for a reaction.

“Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent.” Sam states.

“Yeah. It won’t kill ‘em.” The older brother shuts the trunk. “But it’ll slow ‘em down.” They start walking towards the trees.

“That’s pretty good. You and Dad think of this?” Sam asks, slightly impressed.

“I told you. You don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius.” Dean smiles, proud of himself. They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. Sam raises his gun and looks around.

“Over there. Over there.” Dean whispers quickly. Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees.

“Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.” the sheriff yells.

“W-w-wait, okay, okay!” Dean tries.

“Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” the brothers obey. “Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!”

“He had the gun...!” Dean whines before doing as ordered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning comes, Lori rolls around in her bed at the light before finally giving in and opening her eyes to get up. See first sees a dark puddle on the floor, and red liquid dripping to it from Taylor’s bed. Lori’s eyes slowly move to her friend, dead. There’s blood everywhere.

“Oh my God.” she whispers before screaming. Then something catches her eyes on the wall. Lori reads the bloody scars in the wall. _Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?_ Underneath the words is a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it. She screams again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam spent the night behind bars and was let out by a cop with a grinning older brother behind.

“Saved your ass!” Dean smirked to Sam, walking out of the Sheriff’s Office “Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.”

“But how?” Sam couldn’t stop smiling at how amazing his big brother was.

“I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.”

“What about the shotgun?”

“I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.” Dean chuckles.

“And he believed you?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“Well, you look like a dumbass pledge.” Dean smiles to Sam. As they’re about to get in the car, several sheriffs run out of the building and speed away in police cars. Sam and Dean watch and give each other a look. Without a word they get in the car and drive following the police cars. The slowly go by Lori’s sorority, seeing her wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. They pass it, not wanting to draw attention.

“I just want to take her home.” the Reverend pleads to the sheriff.

“I understand that, Reverend. But Lori’s now connected to two murders, and I can’t ignore that.”

“Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home.” The reverend demands and the sheriff ponders before nodding.

“Make sure she’s available for questioning.”

“Thank you.” the reverend says, relieved and walks over to Lori. “Sweetheart, you ready to go home?” she stands up nodding and walks with her father. 

Sam and Dean park behind the sorority, going in through the bushes at the back.

“Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” Sam asks quietly.

“Maybe he’s not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it’s about something else.” Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building and the brothers glue themselves to the building, trying to hide at their best. The girls don’t see them. Dean watches the girls go. “Dude, sorority girls! Think we’ll see a naked pillow fight?” he grins and laughs before noticing Sam trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helps him up and then climbs up himself. Sam looks out for wandering eyes before going to a window and opening it. He slips inside and Dean follows, landing on top of his brother. “Oh, sorry!”

“Be quiet.” Sam worries.

“You be quiet!” Dean whispers back, annoyed.

“You be quiet!” Sam finishes him off with a stern whisper. He looks around, seeing they landed in a walk in closet. Sam pushes the door lightly. They see a sheriff leaving the room to their luck. Sam waits for the sheriff to go and then opens the closet door. It’s Lori’s room and they see the writing on the wall.

“ _Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?_ That’s right out of the legend.” Sam states quietly, shocked.

“Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right. And that’s definitely a spirit.” Dean taps his nose.

“Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before.” Dean moves over to the window. “Hey, come here.” Dean immediately walk over to Sam, who points to the cross symbol beneath the writing. “Does that look familiar to you?” Dean doesn’t answer, instead just exchanges a look to Sam and walks to the closet.

They get out the way they got in and in no time are sitting on the hood of the Impala, behind the sorority building, checking out papers from their research.

“It’s the same symbol.” Sam points to the medallion attached to the hook drawn on the page. “Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.”

“All right, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.”

“ _After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave_.” Sam reads and looks to his brother. They both look annoyed.

“Super.” Dean’s voice lacks any expression.

“Ok. So we know it’s Jacob Karns. But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why.”

“I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this.” They get in the car and go back to the fraternity, where a party is being held.

“Hey.” Sam says quietly as Dean approaches him.

“Man, you’ve been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!” Dean winks at someone passing by.

“This wasn’t really my experience.” Sam mumbles.

“Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A’s?” Sam nods.“What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?”

“Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something.” He unravels a piece of paper.

“1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.”

“There’s a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument.”

“What’s the connection to Lori?”

“A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?” Dean suddenly understands. “Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he’s just trying to save his only daughter.”

“Reverend Sorensen. You think he’s summoning the spirit?”

“Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?”

“Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.”

“Without the reverend ever even knowing it.”

“Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.” Sam nods.

“What about you?” Dean looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table.

“I’m gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave.” Dean says reluctantly, sighing. He looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away.

\------------------------------------

At the Old North Cemetery Dean looks around with a flashlight. It’s silent except for his steps and crickets. He comes across a headstone that is engraved with the cross symbol.

“Here we go.” He walks over to it with a shovel and begins to dig. After a while he takes a deep breath. “That’s it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl’s house.” He breaks through the wooden top of the grave and sees Jacob Karns’ remains. “Hello, preacher.” He throws his shovel aside and climbs out of the grave, getting his bag. Dean goes though the bag, getting salt, lighter fluid. Pours it all in the grave and lights a match. “Goodbye, preacher.” he throws it in and watches the bones burn into flames. It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. It always did.

\------------------------------------

Sam can see Lori and her father arguing through the window of their house. He sits on a bench across from the house and watches as the reverend turns out the light and leaves the room. Sam hears gentle steps on the grass and looks, it’s Lori.

“I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?” she asks with a light smile.

“Uhm, keeping an eye on the place.” it almost comes out as a question. Lori looks at him. “I was worried.”

“About me?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No, it’s cool. I already called the cops.” She smiles and he laughs. “No, seriously. I think you’re sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.”

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying.”

“I think I know how you feel.”

“No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I’m a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?”

“I heard you guys fighting before.”

“He’s seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It’s like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don’t know what to think anymore.” She hugs Sam slowly and he’s too lost in what she said. He hugs her back in automatic response, wanting her to feel better. Lori kisses him and for a second his mind goes blank and he kisses back. He realises what he’s doing and pulls back. “Sam?”

“Lori, I can’t.” Sam’s whisper in broken and he looks at her with apologies in his eyes.

“That someone you lost?” Sam only stares at her, unable to speak. “I’m sorry.”

“Lori?” the reverend calls from the door. “Come inside, please.”

“I’ll come in when I’m ready!” Lori answered with rage. The hook man suddenly appears behind her father and puts his hook into his shoulder, pulling him inside. The reverend screams and the Hook Man slams the door shut. Sam grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears Reverend Sorenson screaming upstairs.

“No! No, please! No!” Sam runs upstairs and sees the reverend’s bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the Hook Man on top of Lori’s father, about to put his hook into the reverend. “No! No, no!” Sam shoots the hook man in the side with rock salt. The ghost turns to Sam, who shoots him again. The Hook Man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. Lori is running up the stairs.

“Dad! Dad!” She bursts through the bedroom window and kneels down next to her dad. “Okay. It’s ok, Dad, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Sam watches them. In no time the ambulance Lori had called gets there and takes them to the hospital.

“We were just talking. Then Lori’s dad came out. And then he appeared.” Sam explains to the sheriff. He can see Lori by the reverend’s bed.

“A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?” the sheriff proceeds to ask.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ever seen him before?”

“No, sir.” Sam answers with slight panic in his face, as if he was terrified of everything that happened.

“Son, it seems every time I turn around, I’m seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble.” Sam nods.

“Yes, sir.” 

\-------------------------

Dean goes to meet Sam at Lori’s house, but all he finds there are cops so he does the rational thing and goes to the hospital. First the desk lady wouldn’t let him go by because he didn’t know any room numbers or who he wanted to see. When he finally managed to get past her, he asked around for the reverend because he thought some people might not know Lori. When someone finally gave him directions, they led to a hallway guarded by two sheriffs. Gladly, he sees Sam talking to a third sheriff down the hall.

“No, it’s alright, I’m with him. He’s my brother.” Dean tries to brush them off. “Hey! Brother!” he yells to Sam, who notices him. The sheriff turns to see Dean who smiles and waves. Man, was he that Sammy’s okay.

“Let him through.” the sheriff with Sam calls to the others.

“Thanks.” Dean says to them for letting him through and walks towards Sam.

“Go ahead.” the sheriff says to Sam, who walks quickly it Dean’s direction.

“You ok?” Dean asks quietly with a concerned face.

“Yeah.”

“The hell happened?”

“Hook Man.” Sam whispers close to Dean’s ear.

“You saw him?”

“Damn right. Why didn’t you torch the bones?” Sam continues his hushed voice.

“What are you talking about, I did. You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?”

“It sure as hell looked like him. And that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.”

“Well, yeah, the guy wouldn’t send the Hook Man after himself.” Dean says and there isn’t a single drop of irony, only awe.

“I think it’s latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.”

“So what?”

“So she’s upset about it. She’s upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.”

“Ok, so she’s conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?”

“Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair.” Sam makes his points.

“Remind me not to piss this girl off.” Dean looks thoughtful and sighs. “But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?”

“You must have missed something.”

“No. I burned everything in that coffin.”

“Did you get the hook?”

“The hook?”

“Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.”

“So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.”

“So if we find the hook...”

“We stop the Hook Man.” The brothers say together, smiling into each other’s eyes. They quickly head to the library.

“Here’s something, I think.” Dean speaks up from the book he’s searching through. Sam looks up from his own book. “ _Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof_.”

“Does it mention the hook?”

“Yeah, maybe. _Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner’s house of worship, St. Barnabas Church_.”

“Isn’t that where Lori’s father preaches?”

“Yeah.” Dean agrees and Sam scoffs with a sarcastic smile.

“Where Lori lives?”

“Maybe that’s why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends’ daughters for the past 200 years.”

“Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori’s house, don’t you think someone might’ve seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?”

“Let’s check the church records.” Dean gets up sighing. He hates research.

“ _St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged_.” Sam reads out loud and sighs. “They melted it down. Made it into something else.” he looks at Dean disappointed.

“Let’s go.” Dean gets up and shuts the book he was reading. “Come on.”

“To where?” Sam asks, getting up and organizing the books and paper a bit.

“To eat.” Dean walks through the library doors with Sam in tow.

“Dean, people are dying.”

“Look, Lori is in the hospital with her father, I don’t think she’s going to judge anyone right now, okay?” Dean tries before opening the car door. Sam sighs before getting in. Dean parks at the same dinner than before, but Sam doesn’t follow him when he gets out the car.

“Get me some fries.” Sam calls.

“What? Come on.” Dean calls before walking around the car and opening Sam’s door. “Come on, man, last time I got a bunch of grease on the wheel.” Dean bickers, grabbing Sam’s hand on impulse and pulling. Sam gets out of the car and Dean forgets to let go of his hand. The younger brother holds back his laughter as they walked in the dinner holding hands.

“Hey.” Dean smiles at the waitress and winks. She looks at him funny and he looks himself down, wondering what she was laughing at. Dean snatches his hand away from Sam’s, giving him a horrified look. Sam turns into a laughing mess, leaving his older brother’s face a dark shade of red.

Embarrassed shame stirs in Dean’s head, making him look down, directing himself to a nearby table. Sam follows with a wide smile, yeah, maybe food wouldn’t be so bad. They order and Sam steadily kicks Dean, it isn’t exactly footsie, just playful. Dean’s still pink. When the burgers finally arrive, they forget everything and dig in.

“So, how are we going to know what to burn? There’s probably a million silver things in there.” Sam asks, sipping on the remains of his milkshake.

“I’m thinking, okay?” Dean answers, thoughtfully. Sam only silently nods around a straw.

When the waitress comes back to get their money, she giggles at Dean, who rolls his eyes. Sam smiles, almost giddy. He remembered when they were younger and used to prank each other all the time.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Alright, we can’t take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.” Dean decides, getting out of the car. 

“I agree. So, Lori’s still at the hospital. We’ll have to break in.”

“Alright, take your pick.” Dean offers.

“I’ll take the house.” Sam decides because he’s already been inside.

“Ok.” Dean agrees with a smile and Sam turns to leave. “Hey.” Dean calls and Sam turns back. “Stay out of her underwear drawer.” he calls, earning a confused look from Sam.

\----------------------------------------------

“I got everything that even looked silver.” Sam’s voice echos after his steps into the church basement, where Dean throws everything silver into the fire.

“Better safe than sorry.” Dean agrees. Sam drops the bag he was carrying on the ground, his brother starts taking everything out, throw them one by one into the flames. He stops suddenly, Sam is watching the ceiling. Both of them listen to the creak of steps on the floor above them. Dean pulls his gun out. “Move, move.” Dean whispers demandingly.

Up the stairs, they silently open the door. Dean lowers his gun immediately, seeing Lori sitting on a pew. The brothers look at each other, hearing her cry. Dean nods for Sam to go and the younger hesitates while the older goes back downstairs.

“Lori?” Sam gently whispers, already next to her.

“What are you doing here?” Lori asks with comforting surprise.

“What is it?” he ignores her meaningless question.

“I’ve been trying to understand what’s been happening. Why? Now I know so I’m praying for forgiveness.” she explains in shaky words.

“Forgiveness for what?” Sam asks with true concern.

“Don’t you see? I’m to blame for all this. I’ve read in the Bible about avenging angels.” Lori begins to ramble.

“Trust me, this guy—he’s no angel.” Sam explains, words drowned by Lori’s own truth.

“I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him.” she continues.

“It’s not your fault.” Sam tries, and this time she barely listens.

“Yes, it is. I don’t know how, but it is. I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.”

“Lori...”

“I can see it now. They didn’t deserve to be punished. I do.” there’s a loud screeching noise. Lori gets up, astonished and they look around before the candles in the altar simultaneously blow out.

“Come on. We gotta go.” Sam says slowly, taking Lori’s hand and leading her to the basement door. She screams when the door is opened and there the hook man is, waiting. He pushes his hook through the door and Sam runs with a screaming Lori. “Go!” he yells, pulling her by the hand. They run into the back room, the ghost following close behind. It slams his hook in the glass of a door and swings at Sam. The Hook Man chases the two of them around the room and finally, when he’s about to hook Lori, Sam walks in front of the hook, letting it sink in his shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags Lori on her back across the floor to another room, she screams. Sam runs over to her. “Come on. You okay?” he tries to get her up with his good arm, but the hook man knocks him backwards into a bookcase on the wall. While Sam tries to the out from under the fallen bookcase, the hook man closes in on Lori. Sam manages to get up and stand behind him. 

“Sam, drop!” Dean yells, gun in hand. Sam obeys and Dean shoots, but the hook man disappears before the rock salt gets to him, hitting the wall.

“I thought we got all the silver.” Sam worries.

“So did I.” Dean says, looking around with blind hope.

“Then why is he still here?” Sam can feel the rage building inside of him, he takes deep breaths.

“Well, maybe we missed something!” Dean continues the search with his eyes, but it’s Sam who notices it.

“Lori, where did you get that chain?” Sam asks, a tone too desperate.

“My father gave it to me.” she answers quickly, scared.

“Where’d your dad get it?” Dean asks, hushed.

“He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school.” she starts, and Sam quickly stops her.

“Is it silver?!” he almost yells.

“Yes!” she yelps and Sam rips the chain off from around her neck.

Dean turns slowly at the loud sound of the wall being scratched. He watches the scratch get closer, they all watch. Then it disappears, reappearing on the ceiling over their heads.

“Sam!” Dean throws Sam the rifle and the rock salt and Sam tosses Dean the necklace. Dean runs back downstairs and throws the necklace in the fire. Sam aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He tries to reload the gun with rock salt, but with his injuries, it’s difficult. The Hook Man appears and knocks the rifle out of Sam’s hand. Sam and Lori crawl into the corner and watch the Hook Man tower over them. Before he gets too close, his hook begins to melt and the rest of his body burns into nothing. Dean runs upstairs to make sure the Hook Man is gone. He walks over to Sam and Lori and gives them a knowing look, nodding.

“Dean...call an ambulance. My arm...” Sam grunts, finally giving in to the pain.

It was already morning, so it didn’t take long for the police to get there as well. Sam didn’t need to be taken to a hospital and they started taking care of him right there.

“And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?” a sheriff asks Dean.

“Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.”

“And that’s all?”

“Yeah, that’s all.”

“ Listen. You and your brother—” Dean cuts him off.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re leaving town.” Dean walks away without another word towards the car.

“You gonna be okay?” Lori asks gently, watching Sam get up from the ambulance, arm all patched up.

“Yeah.” Sam answers, sure of it. Dean watches them through his side view mirror.

“I still don’t know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father’s, too. Thank you.” Sam nods and smiles. Dean watches through the mirror and notices Sam just walks away without another word. Sam walks to the car and gets in.

“We could stay?” Dean’s words come as a question. Sam shakes his head. Dean watches Lori looking sad, through the mirror. _Okay, then_. Dean thinks as he drives away.


	8. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Supernatural, episode by episode.
> 
> Almost this entire thing is TRANSCRIPT, for which I have no credit what so ever.
> 
> All I did was add and change a few things in the story, made character thoughts and put it in reading format (unlike a script). I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

The houses were looking great as the construction workers continued their work. 

“Man, these are some phat houses, huh? I'd like to live here.” Travis dreams out loud.

“Yeah, too bad you can't afford it.” Dustin reminds him. 

“Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood'll be damn expensive when it's done.” Travis could always get a reality check from Dustin. “No, this place is perfect.” he smacks a bug on his neck. “Except for the mosquitoes.” Dustin was examining a weird pile of dirt that seemed to be buzzing then Travis hears him screaming. “Dustin?” There’s a hole on the ground and Travis rushes over.

“Help me, I'm trapped! I broke my ankle!” Dustin calls from beneath.

“All right, I'll get a rope!” Travis takes way too long, panic slowing him down.

Dustin clutches his bloody ankle, breathing heavily. He looks around nervously and sees that there are thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole. Several of them have landed on his hand, and he frantically brushes them off.

“Oh, God.” he groans, disgusted. The bugs continue to pile over him, covering his body. They gather in groups on his clothing and skin. “Travis, help!”

“Hang on!” Travis finally manages to get the rope from the back of the truck and runs to the hole.

“Travis, help!” Dustin screams again as there are bugs on almost every part of him. He can feel them on his face and ears, crawling.

He continues to scream as beetles crawl inside his ears and nose.

“It's okay, Dustin! It's okay!” Travis turns the flashlight on, aiming at the ditch. “Dustin? Dustin, I'm here!” he says at the silence before being horrified. “Oh, God.” he whispers seeing his friend dead. He’s bleeding heavily from the ears, nose and eyes.

-//-

Sam reads a newspaper while he waits for Dean. He might have found a case when Dean walks out of the bar laughing. He flashes a smile at Sam, waving a wad of cash in the air.

“You know, we could get day jobs once in awhile.” Sam disapproves.

“Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap.” Dean answers jokingly.

“Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.”

“Well, let's see honest.” he puts on one hand. “Fun and easy.” he puts on the other hand and it outweighs honest. “It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.”

“Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.” Sam has a big smile on, never ceasing to be amused by Dean.

“Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?” Dean asks casually.

“Maybe.” Sam slides off the hood of the Impala to the side opposite of Dean. “Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here.” he walks over to Dean, placing the newspaper on the hood in front of him to read. “A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.” Sam says unbelievably.

“Huh?”

“Human mad cow disease.” Sam explains.

“Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?” Dean lets out like air. Sam’s face drops.

“You watch Oprah?” Sam asks in the most outraged tone. Dean hesitates, thinking of what to say before changing the topic.

“So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?” _Ignore it, Sammy. Ignore it for the love of God._ Dean thinks.

“Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.”

“Okay, that's weird.” Dean agrees.

“Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.”

“All right. Oklahoma.” Dean opens the door to get in the car. “Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.” Sam chuckles softly as he shuts the door and Dean drives off.

The drive is a comfortable silence and they arrive with the sun. It doesn't take long for them to find the Gas and Power Company building.

They get out of the car. 

“Travis Weaver?” Sam asks politely. 

“Yeah, that's right.” Travis answers a little defensively. 

“Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?” Dean tries to soften the tension. 

“Dustin never mentioned nephews.” a warm confusion passed through Travis. 

“Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.” Dean catches the affection and helps it grow. 

“Yeah.” Sam catches on. 

“Oh, he did?” Travis couldn't control the huge smile taking up his face. “Huh.”

"Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?” Dean pushes the moment. 

“I'm not sure.” Travis takes a deep breath before continuing. “He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back...” he trails off, feeling a lump in his throat. 

“What did you see?” Dean pushes more. 

“Nothin'. Just Dustin.” Travis says shaking his head. 

“No wounds or anything?” Sam asks curiously. 

“Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.” Travis looks at Sam, eyes desperate. 

“So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?” Dean asks and Travis looks to the ground. 

" I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'.” Travis shrugs before looking back at Dean. 

“But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?” Sam tries. 

“No. No way.” Travis answers too quickly. “But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?” his expression was defensive again. 

“That's a good question.” Dean agrees feeling bad for the guy. 

“You know, can you tell us where this happened?” Sam says naturally. 

“Yeah.” Travis answers gravelly before explaining. 

The brothers thank Travis before getting in the car and driving. 

“He sure was emotional over his work buddy.” Dean jokes.

“Well, maybe they were best friends or something.” Sam shrugs, not giving it any thought. 

“Friends. Yeah.” Dean looks over to Sam. The sun was in his hair, making it almost golden. He looked beautiful. Dean didn't say anything else until they got out of the car. Police tape surrounds the sinkhole “Huh. What do you think?”

“I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.” Sam says, immersed in thought. He was going through everything that could have done it. He follows Dean under the tape and looks into the hole lit by Dean's flashlight. 

“So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?” Dean asks, looking into the hole. 

“No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.” Sam decides. 

“Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?” Dean forces himself not to grin. 

“Dean, we have no idea what's down there.” Sam bickers while Dean gets a coil of rope.

“All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?” Dean looks Sam straight in the face, challenging. 

“Flip the damn coin.” Sam spats. Dean chuckles and takes a coin from his pocket.

“All right, call it in the air... chicken.” Dean flips the coin and Sam catches it in midair, putting it away. 

“I'm going.” Sam assures, mind made up. 

“I said I'd go.” Dean finishes playing his brother, knowing it worked. 

“I'm going.” Sam snatches the rope and begins tying it around his waist. 

“All right.” Dean agrees, grinning to his brother's back. 

“Don't drop me.” Sam snaps at Dean before trying to climb down the sinkhole. 

He manages to get to the bottom and uses the flashlight to look for clues. It's a pretty small hole and all he sees is dirt everywhere. Sam furrows his brows and thinks. Movement catch his eyes and they follow the beetle into a tiny hole in the dirt. Sam thinks and looks for more of them. He finds dead ones around his feet and picks one up. 

“You okay down there?” Dean yells. 

“Uh, yeah.” Sam watches the beetle in his hand. “Pull me up!” Sam calls.

Dean pulls him up with a little difficulty.

“What was down there?” Dean asks, huffing air. Sam just nods to the bug in his hand while he unties the rope with the other hand. Dean coils the rope and throws it back in the trunk. Sam gets in the car, eyes on the bug. 

“So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.” Dean says sarcastically after too long of silence. He was driving. 

“There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but...” Sam explains, trailing off. 

“How many did you find down there?” Dean asks, curious. 

“Ten.” Sam only tells how many were dead. 

“It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain.” Dean points. 

“Well, maybe there were more.” Sam exasperates. 

“I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.” Dean sighs. 

“Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.” Sam insists, really into the case. He watches Dean and sees when his older brother's face lightens up. “What?”

“I know a good place to start.” Dean suggests as he sees a house with red balloons and a sign that reads: _Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!_ “I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?” he asks cheerfully and Sam gives him a knowing look. “What, we can't talk to the locals?” Dean tries with a smile. 

“And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?” Sam asks irritated. 

“Of course not. I'm a professional.” there is a shocked tone in Dean's voice. He chuckles. 

“Right.” Sam rolls his eyes as Dean pulls over. They get out of the car and begin walking down the street to the open house.

“Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out.” Dean says suddenly. 

“Why?” Sam looks around to find an answer. 

“Well, manicured lawns, _How was your day, honey?_ I'd blow my brains out.” Dean explains easily. 

“There's nothing wrong with _normal_.” Sam argues. 

“I'd take our family over normal any day.” Dean shuts Sam up with that. 

They approach the house and knock on the door. The homeowner answers.

"Welcome.” he greets with a smile.

“This the barbeque?” Dean smiles casually back.

“Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?” Larry was charismatic.

“Dean. This is Sam.” Dean holds his hand out to shake.

“Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean answers a bit too orderly.

“Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or...” Larry looks between them. “sexual orientation.” he concludes. The Winchesters look at each other.

“We're brothers.” Dean says too defensively.

“Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him.” Sam completes, seeing the look on Larry’s face. 

“Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.” Larry pulls off and walks them to the backyard where lots of people are eating and chatting.

“You said you were the developer?” Sam asks.

“Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains.” They walk over to a woman with blonde hair. “This is my wife, Joanie.”

“Hi there.” she greets friendly.

“Hi.” Dean answers with his natural charm and shakes her hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” she’s all smiles.

“Sam and Dean.” Larry introduces them.

“Sam.” he says while shaking her hand as well.

“Pleasure.”

“Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.” Larry jokes.

“Right.” she laughs.

“Boys, will you excuse me?” Larry takes off to speak with other potential buyers.

“Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.” Joanie speaks more casually.

“Hi, I’m Lynda Bloome, head of sales.” a very energetic almost interrupts Joanie. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun.

“And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though.” Joanie says, leaving. Lynda laughs nervously.

“She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners.”

“Well...” Dean cocks his head to the side.

“Y-yeah, well...” Sam agrees.

“Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or...” she forces her smile to be even bigger. The boys just wait for it. “sexual orientation.” Dean chuckles ironically.

“Right. Um...” Dean turns to talk to Sam. “I'm gonna go talk to Larry.” he hesitates only slightly before completing. “Okay, honey?” he smacks Sam's ass on the way and leaves Sam and Lynda in an awkward silence.

-//-

Inside the house, Larry gives Dean a tour of the house.

“You've got three choices - carpet, hardwood, and tile.” Larry continues as Dean notices a jar full of bugs.

“Whoa. Someone likes bugs.” Dean comments.

“My son - he's into insects. He's very... inquisitive.” Larry says awkwardly.

-//-

Outside, Lynda is going on about the house to Sam.

“Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.” she says too enthusiastically.

“Sounds great.” Sam answers with complete lack of interest. She continues talking as Sam notices a Tarantula crawling towards her hand. “Excuse me.” he pushes her out of the way and picks up the spider, bringing it over to a boy who was watching excitedly. “Is this yours?”

“You gonna tell my dad?” the kid takes the spider, frowning.

“I don't know. Who's your dad?” Sam asks out of curiosity.

“Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.” he scoffs.

“Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.” Sam can relate.

“Well, I'm not exactly brochure material.” he explains.

“Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise.” Sam sympathies.

“When?” he asks and Sam doesn’t have time to answer before Larry and Dean come back from their tour.

“Matthew.” Larry calls. “I am so sorry about my son and his... pet.” he apologizes to Sam.

“It's no bother.” Sam answers sincerely.

“Excuse us.” Larry walks away with Matthew.

“Remind you of somebody?” Sam asks absently to Dean. They look over at Larry, who is yelling at Matthew. Dean look at Sam confused. “Dad?” Sam says obviously.

“Dad never treated us like that.” Dean says too quick, too defensive.

“Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?” Sam inquires, feeling like Dean had no idea about what he was saying.

“Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.” Dean justifies, stubbornly. Sam scoffs, knowing too well those words weren’t Dean’s.

“Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.” Sam exemplifies.

“Bowhunting's an important skill.” Dean answers, not really understanding Sam’s indignity.

“Whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. “How was your tour?”

“Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy.” Dean smiled when it made Sam laugh. “So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, all the tension left behind.

“About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.”

“More bugs.” Sam states.

“More bugs.” Dean agrees, nodding.

-//-

They decide to leave to eat somewhere else. Somewhere where they could talk more quietly (and Dean couldn’t stand those apple pie people one second longer). There was a diner outside of town they’d passed on the way there. An old lady was serving them.

“Dammit, these isn’t a single good looking chick in this place.” Dean said as soon as the lady got their order. Sam laughed and looked around for something to cheer him up.

“Hey, De.”

“What.” Dean was grumply flipping the pages in John’s journal.

“They have pie.” Sam grinned when Dean’s head shot up to look at the counter. God, the pie looked great. Dean looked back at Sam grinning like a child.

“The houses are pretty awesome though, huh.” Dean commented after taking a bite at his burger.

“Yeah, they must be really expensive too.” Sam made noise with the straw, trying to get the last bits of milkshake out.

“Yeah, steam shower, dude.” Dean justified.

Dean ate way too much and let Sam drive. The pie had been worth it though. Dean looks through their father’s journal.

“You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?” Dean wonders out loud.

“Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations.” Sam suggests.

“Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Sam agrees.

“Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone.” Dean thinks.

“You mean, like Willard?”

“Yeah, bugs instead of rats.”

“There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths.”

“Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing.” Dean thinks for a second before realizing something. “Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets.”

“Matt?”

“Yeah.”

“He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula.” Sam sees his point.

“You think he's our Willard?” Dean ponders, after all he’d seen Sam talking to the kid.

“I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess.”

“Ooh, hey. Pull over here.” Dean says suddenly at one of the Oasis Plains homes. It’s empty.

“What are we doing here?” Sam asks, confused.

“It's too late to talk to anybody else.” Dean says, getting out of the car.

“We're gonna squat in an empty house?” Sam says incredulous.

“I wanna try the steam shower.” _Seriously?_ Sam thinks. “Come on.” Dean shouts, garage door opened. Sam just stares at him. “Come on!” Dean repeats and Sam pulls into the garage reluctantly, slapping Dean’s thigh on the way in. Dean closes the garage. 

Sam get’s out of the car and starts taking blankets and stuff out.

“Dude, let’s just sleep in the car. We’re here for the” Dean says slowly “steam shower.” with a grin. Sam rolls his eyes, getting towels and their duffels. Dean’s disappeared into the house by the time he manages to juggle everything together. He follows the sound of water to the master suite and drops the duffels by the bathroom door.

“Dude.” Dean is lying in the bathtub filled with hot water and Sam can barely see him with all the steam. “I can’t even see you.” Sam pulls his shirt over his head. And undoes his belt.

“You’re the one who likes boiling hot water. But I guess it’s okay in a bath.”

“My body temperature is higher than yours, I feel less heat, okay?”

“Nerd.” Dean grins, eyes shut. He feels the water stir as Sam get’s in too.

Sam had to admit the hot water felt good against his skin. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. There are no lights turned on, so the quiet dark is comforting enough for him to fall asleep. He smiles when Dean kicks him lightly. The tub really isn’t big enough for both of them and their feet are smushed between the other’s body and the tub itself. Dean pokes Sam with his toe, who pokes him back. When Dean starts poking too hard, Sam holds his brother’s feet still and opens his eyes. Dean’s staring at him smiling. Sam starts pressing Dean’s feet, his pressure points and whatnot. Dean just melts into it and hums.

-//-

At Lynda’s home, she watches tv in her room. 

“Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas.” the woman on the tv says as Lynda takes her hair out of the bun. She continues watching the news as a large spider crawls out of her hair and onto her face. She gasps and swipes it away. She turns off the television, frightened.

A few moments later, Lynda is in the shower. While she’s washing her hair, a very big spider crawls out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of enormous spiders begin crawling out from the tiles. Lynda opens her eyes and screams. She breaks through the glass of the shower doors and tries to run away, but falls, leaving a trail of blood from the glass cuts from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. Seconds later she’s dead, as several smaller spiders run across her body.

-//-

The next morning Sam wakes up in the car alone and yawns. For a second he looks for Dean before realizing it was the scanner than woke him up. A call was coming in from the police, someone died. Sam groans and sits up it the back seat. He slips on a fresh pair of jeans and a plaid shirt before throwing on his jacket. He jogs up the stairs, already knowing where Dean has probably been for a while. He knocks on the bathroom door.

“You ever comin' out of there?” Sam shouts a bit too pissed.

“What?” Dean shouts from inside.

“Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.” Sam tries.

“Hold on.” Dean says, getting out from the spray of water and wrapping a towel on his head.

“Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on.” Sam groans, hungry and annoyed. Dean opens the door halfway and steam pours out.

“This shower is awesome.” he says with a grin. _Wanna come in?_ Sam ignores the question in those green eyes, rolling his eyes.

“Come on.” Sam insists, walking away to get all their stuff in the car to leave.

-//-

The Impala pulls up just after the body was taken out of the house. Sam gets out of the driving side quickly, anxious. He opens an umbrella just as Dean get out and does the same, in sync. They approach Larry, who is finishing talking to someone on the phone.

“Hello. You're, uh, back early.” Larry says awkwardly.

“Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.” Dean says so sincerely, even he believed.

“What's goin' on?” Sam is all puppy eyes and worry.

“You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?” Larry questions.

“The realtor.” Sam remembers.

“Well, she, uh... passed away last night.” Larry explains, grief in his voice. The boys are shocked.

“What happened?” Dean asks almost immediately.

“I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now.” Larry tells them truthfully.

“It's okay.” Sam comforts.

“Excuse me.” Larry leaves them.

“You know what we have to do, right?” Dean asks Sam, quietly.

“Yeah. Get in that house.” Sam lets the act drop and puts on a serious face.

“See if we got a bug problem.” Dean concludes.

A few minutes later, they climb over the fence, up the side of the house, and through Lynda’s bedroom window. The outline of her dead body is drawn on the carpet.

“This looks like the place.” Dean follows the pieces of glass to the bathroom and crouches down to pick up a towel that’s on the floor. It’s covered in dead spiders. “Spiders. From Spider Boy?” he drops the towel and looks at Sam for an answer.

“Matt.” Sam snaps and it shocks him a bit. He thinks for a second before answering. “Maybe.”

They decide to go into town to eat. It’s too late for breakfast, so they have lunch.

“Hey, what’s the name of that thing you did? The-the thing on my feet.” Dean asks with a mouthful.

“Shiatsu.” Sam answers stalely. He’s busy on his phone reading emails.

“Why did you wake up all prissy?” Dean’s eyebrows knitted together and he kicked Sam under the table. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Finish your food, Dean.” he ended their discussion, earned a shocked face from Dean.

They decide the best way to find Matt is to wait around for his school bus, so they do.

“Isn't his house that way?” Dean points to the opposite direction of which Matt is walking.

“Yup.” Sam agrees.

“So where's he goin'?” Dean asks as Matt walks into the woods. They get out of the car and go after him. They see him catching a grasshopper.

“Hey, Matt. Remember me?” Sam says as Matt notices their presence. 

“What are you doin' out here?” Matt asks, startled.

“Well, we wanna talk to you.” Dean explains, smug for some reason.

“You're not here to buy a house, are you?” Matt realizes and Dean makes a face that tell him he’s right. “W-wait. You're not serial killers?” Matt asks suddenly. The Winchesters laugh.

“No, no. No, I think you're safe.” Sam mumbles quickly, as Dean considers the proposal in his mind. _Sometimes we are._ Dean thinks.

“So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects.” Dean prods.

“So?” Matt tries not to squirm.

“Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?” Dean continued.

“I hear she died this morning.” Matt answers.

“Mm, that's right. Spider bites.” Dean says like a threat.

“Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider.” Sam hints.

“Wait. You think I had something to do with that?” Matt panics.

“You tell us.” Dean’s eyes are menacing, like Matt will have a seizure if he lies.

“That tarantula was a joke.” he decides to focus on Sam. “Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.” Matt tries to earn a point.

“You know about those?” Sam basically states, the clockwork in his brain ticking nicely.

“There is somethin' going on here.” Matt turns to Dean, proving himself. “I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects.” The brothers look at each other, talking with their eyes. If they should trust this kid or not. _Why not?_ They grant. “Let me show you something.” Matt’s words are shaky as he slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks into another part of the woods.

“So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.” Sam wonders casually.

“Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, _Larry_ doesn't listen to me.”

“Why not?” Sam ponders.

“Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son.” Matt answers like it’s something he says every day. Sam scoffs before mumbling.

“I hear you.” 

“You do?” Dean says and it sounds almost scared. Sam gives him a look that’s a mix of annoyance and confusion.

“Matt, how old are you?” Sam continues.

“Sixteen.” he answers flatly.

“Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen.”

“What?”

“College.” As soon as the word gets to Dean’s ears his jaw tightens and he glares at the back of Sam’s head. “You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.”

“What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.” _You should’ve stuck with me and dad._ Sam sighs and turns to glare at him, but he’s too pissed to see past the anger in Dean’s eyes.

“How much further, Matt?” Sam says with a smile that gave Matt chills.

“We're close.” he almost stuttered and turned to continue walking. Sam stared at Dean again. _He’s not me, Dean. Shut the hell up._ Sam tried to tell Dean with his eyes and Dean answered him too clearly. _I thought you regretted leaving me._ Sam was too pissed to care.A few moments later, they reach a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees.

“I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.” Matt says trying not to be too proud.

“You two are like peas in a pod.” Dean mumbles behind them, seeing too many links.

“What's been happening?” Sam asks Matt, ignoring Dean completely.

“A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here.”

“Why?” Dean asks suddenly, focusing on the mission.

“I don't know.” Matt tells them.

“What's that?” Sam nods to a patch to dark grass a few feet away. _Are you nerds just gonna stare at each other?_ Dean thinks as he walks towards the patch. They follow.

It’s a patch of worms. Hundreds of them and Dean goes to step on them, testing the ground first and is he glad he did. The worms falls into a hole on the ground, showing they were just a cover. He glanecs at Sam for reassurance and crouches down, picks up a stick and starts poking around the hole with it. He hits something and knocks the stick against it again. Something hard.

“There's somethin' down there.” he says to Sam before hesitantly reaching down in the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels something inside the hole. He brings his hand back up, and the three boys look horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, is a human skull. Dean shakes the worms off of it and turns to Sam. They share a look something like _gotcha_ and Sam almost smiles.

They walk out of the forest and thank Matt, waiting for him to be out of sight before they grab shovels and a box and go back into the forest. It’s quiet and almost peaceful, if it weren’t for the both of them bickering about each other in their heads. They dig the bones up and put them in the box.

Sam hadn’t given Dean back the keys of the Impala since the day before and as much as it bothered him, he kept quiet. _When we finish the case._ Dean thought. Dean calls the college nearby asking for an appointment at the department of anthropology while Sam drives them there. Luckily, they score the last appointment of the day. They pulled up outside the university and Sam grabs the box of bones and covers it with his jacket.

“So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.” Sam asks when the silence between them became uncomfortable now that his head cooled off.

“Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?” Dean throws questions in the air, glad for the end of silence as well.

“Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?” Sam goes on while they walk to the building.

“That's two questions.” Dean jokes and takes advantage of Sam’s silence and obvious better mood to talk. “Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?” _It hurt._ Dean would never admit thinking.

“Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through.” Sam didn't look at Dean, couldn’t.

“How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?” Dean’s voice began to alter.

“Dean, come on.” Sam white flagged, and stopped walking. He smiled, it was a terrible moment and topic, but Dean didn’t often speak about how he felt about anything. “This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about.” Sam soothes the argument, his calmness passing on to Dean.

“Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.” It kind of scared Dean. Talking, actually talking, about these things.

“I respected him.” Sam calls him back, unwilling to let it go. “But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.” There was anger in the words, but not in his voice, not to Dean.

“So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?”

“Was? Is. Always has been.” Sam huffs a breath.

“Why would you think that?” Dean asks and his voice shakes a little.

“Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.” Sam felt like he was pouring repressed feelings on his brother, but he expected them to come with anger or tears. Dean wasn’t their dad, and although he didn’t understand, he at least tried.

“Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters.” Dean jokes, but his eyes apologize for what he’ll probably never understand.

“Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house.” Sam tries to reason.

“I remember that fight.” Dean nods as the memory shreds his heart apart. Again. He ignores it. “In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.” Dean had to be a big brother now, had to keep calm, had to help his little brother understand their father. Neither of them were attacking each other, they were just pouring. Sam was telling him what were his scars and Dean was trying to reason him to believe he needed those scars.

“You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.” _There it is._ Sam thinks at the lump on his throat and all he can do is beg into Dean’s eyes.

“Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you.” Dean says with a look in his eyes that grounds Sam. “Never. He was scared.”

“What are you talkin' about?” Sam spats at _scared_.

“He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could.” Dean smiles ever so lightly and Sam’s smirk fades. “Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.”

“What?” Sam asks like he’s just found innocent to a crime he had indeed committed.

“Yeah.” Dean looks down, biting his lip not to say it. _So did I. All the time._

“Why didn't you tell me any of that?” Sam feels the tears prickling his eyes. Dean sighs.

“Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone.” And now it felt the other way around. Dean showed him his scars, but Sam couldn’t think of a reason for Dean to need them. Dean looks down and Sam just stares at him sadly. “Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.” Dean turns and walks away towards the university.

-//-

“So, you two are students?” the professor asks them as he brings the box back from his lab and they get up from the chairs they were waiting on.

“Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?” Sam pulls off.

“Oh, yeah.” he buys it, not that he barely ever remembered his students.

“So, what about the bones, Professor?” Dean asks, impatient.

“This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American.”

“Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?” Sam thinks to ask.

“Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time.”

“Right.” Sam glances at Dean. _Bingo._ “Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?” Sam pushes with a childish grin.

“Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.” The professor suggests.

“All right.” Dean says, satisfied.

When they leave the building, it’s still bright despite the hour. Sam throws Dean the keys with a sympathetic smile. And they drive to Sapulpa in comfortable silence.

-//-

In Sapulpa they stop and ask a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and drive away to the Dinner in town.

As they go in, there’s an older Native American playing cards at a table when the brothers come in. Dean spots him first and nods to Sam. 

“Joe White Tree?” Sam asks and he nods. “We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.” Sam uses the most innocent voice he could muster.

“We're students from the university.” Dean explains charismatically.

“No, you're not. You're lying.” Joe answers immediately, not giving it much thought. Dean glances at Sam in shock.

“Well, truth is-” the older brother tries to play out.

“You know who starts sentence with "truth is"?” Dean waits for an answer. “Liars.” Dean looks to Sam and he takes lead.

“Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.” Sam talks fast, not giving space to be cut. Joe looks at Dean.

“I like him. He's not a liar.” he seems elephant to see how pissed off Dean looks. “I know the area.” he finally answers to both brothers.

“What can you tell us about the history there?” Sam continues.

“Why do you wanna know?” Joe seems concerned.

“Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains.” Sam hesitates. “We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there” Joe doesn’t seem like he’ll spill, so Sam pushes. “- Native American bones.” Joe looks down nodding.

“I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.”

“Insects. Sounds like nature to me.” Dean points out irritatedly to Sam, who nods. “Six days.” Dean directs to Joe.

“And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.” Joe completes before directing his attention back to his cards while Sam and Dean exchange a worried look.

“When did the gas company man die?” Sam asks, trying to remember the date as they walked to the car.

“Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.” Dean announces his thought process.

“March twentieth?” Sam exclaims, dumbfounded as Dean nods. “That's the spring equinox.”

“The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.” Dean completes, annoyed.

“So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.” Sam exasperated.

“And on the sixth night - that's tonight.” Dean realized suddenly.

“If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?” Sam gets in the car quickly.

“You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now.” Dean drives away fast.

-//-

At Larry’s house, Matt is in the Backyard with a flashlight looking for nightcrawlers when he hears a strange clicking noise. Is seems to be coming from a rock on the ground so he moves in. As soon as he does so tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. Matt runs away, shocked.

-//-

At some point on the way back to Oasis Plains, it’s already dark and Dean asks Sam to dial Larry’s cellphone.

“Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.” Dean says a bit too nervously.

“God, really? And how big?” Larry answers with no real emotion.

“Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.” Dean continues.

“And who is this, again?” Larry asks with a dash of irony.

“Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.” Dean recites.

“Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?” Larry pushes.

“Uh...” Dean panics and hangs up.

“Give me the phone.” Sam almost snatches it from Dean’s hand, anxiously. He dials Larry’s home phone quickly.

“Hello?” Matt answers panic driven.

“Matt, it's Sam.”

“Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.” he gets out too quickly, scared to death.

“Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?”

“More bugs?” Matt’s voice shakes slightly.

“Yeah, a lot more.” Sam sterns.

“M- my dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?” Matt stutters desperately.

“You've gotta make him listen, okay?” Sam doesn't really know what else to say.

“Give me the phone, give me the phone.” Dean fidgets, grabbing the phone from Sam. “Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.”

“But he's my-” Matt began.

“Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?” Dean thinks quickly.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Matt hangs up.

“Make him listen?” Dean mocks after dropping the phone. “What are you thinkin'?” he says bitterly to Sam before huffing a laugh.

A while later, they pull up outside. It’s almost midnight and Dean notices all the lights are still on in the house.

“Damn it, they're still here. Come on.” Dean leads. As soon as they get out of the car, Larry sees them and goes outside, followed by Matt.

“Get off my property before I call the cops.” Larry sternly demands.

“Mr. Pike, listen.” Sam goes all innocent.

“Dad, they're just tryin' to help.” Matt tries.

“Get in the house!” Larry yells at him.

“I'm sorry. I told him the truth.” Matt says to Sam and Dean.

“We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?” Dean asks, looking Matt in the eyes after clenching his jaw.

“Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.” Sam continues.

“Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.” Larry mocks.

“Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?” Dean tries.

“Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem.” Larry loses his temper.

“Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.” Dean jokes in a too serious tone.

“Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger.”

“Matt, get inside! Now!” Larry screams.

“No! Why won't you listen to me?!” Matt yells back, finally done.

“Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!” Larry explains.

“Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?” Sam continues.

“Wait.” Dean says suddenly quiet for the mood and they all go silent. “You hear it?”

From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder.

“What the hell?” Larry is shocked as a bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.

“All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.” Dean pushes.

“Guys.” Matt says before a gulp.

All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

“Oh my God.” Larry’s face goes white.

“We'll never make it.” Sam starts to panic.

“Oh hell we will.” Dean states and yells Larry’s wife’s name while Larry recovers from shock and goes after her.

“Come on honey, we gotta go. Now!” Larry pulls on her hand to the car.

They rush inside the car and Dean speeds away, losing the swarm of bugs that was going after them.

“Okay, was there anybody else in the neighborhood?” Sam remembers to ask.

“No, it was just us.” Larry says, breathing heavily. 

“What’s happening?” Jonie sobs, seeing the clouds of insects left behind.

“Cursed euchee land. Every year around this time “nature” takes the life of any white person who lives on this land.” Dean explains, relieved to get everyone out.

They drive in silence to an inn on the outskirts of town. 

“Guys, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, but...well we’re all in shock. Will you still be here tomorrow? I’m too tired to think right now. I still want to understand what happened.”

“Yeah, we’ll be here tomorrow.” Dean states.

“Don’t worry. Get some rest.” Sam smiles as Larry goes after Jonie and Matt in the inn.

Sam and Dean find a table at the empty Inn’s Dinner.

“God, I’m starving.” Dean throws himself in the seat.

“I don’t know...I think I saw too many bugs to eat anything.” Sam makes a face.

“Right.” Dean smiles and orders a burger and a plate of double cheesy fries. “After two hundred years... you think anyone’s tried to live there before and died too?”

“Probably, I mean... two hundred years is a lot of time.” “Eh, you’re right.” Dean settled and scratched a bug bite on his hand carelessly. “You okay, Sam?” the older brother asked as he noticed the other hiding his hands under the table. Sam bit his lip and looked away in annoyance before looking at Dean and taking a swollen hand from under the table. Dean’s eyebrows popped up. “I think I’m allergic to bee stings...” Sam said, looking in pain. Dean looked him over and smiled slightly. “No, you’re okay, but we gotta get you some ice since you already took the stinger out.” he got up and went to the counter where there was a young girly looking waiter. Sam watched as his brother flirted over the counter and he rolled his eyes as the guy’s cheeks went pink as Dean gestured to Sam. He must’ve gone get the ice when Dean turned and wiggled his eyebrows to Sam. Then Sam rolled his eyes because his own cheeks went pink.

“Got the ice.” Dean said at the table and gently wrapped it around Sam’s hand. “Just the ice?” Sam asked and nodded towards the counter. “Oh.” Dean blushed. “That’s Liam. He was asking me about the car. He’s a photographer specialized in cars. Asked if he could take some pictures later...” he finished in a smirk. “Pictures? Of the car, right?” Sam blurted out. Dean snickered. 

The next morning they went to look for Larry and found him in the diner with Matt and Jonie. “Hey.” Sam approached their table. “Oh, we were waiting for you. So, the development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again. We’re gonna leave later today.”

“You don't seem too upset about it.”

“Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but...” he looks over at Matt and smiles. “...somehow, I really don't care.” Matt is busy looking through the menu and doesn’t notice. “How about you? Leaving today?” “Probably tomorrow.” Dean glances at the counter. “Well Larry, good to know you and your family are safe from bugpocalpse.” “And Matt?” Sam gets his attention. “Careful with the bugs.” “Oh, uhm, no more bugs. Like, ever again. Don’t worry.” Matt was quick to defend himself and Sam laughed. “Well, we’re gonna eat.” The boys waved as they left.

After breakfast Larry went to say goodbye and they left the Inn. The brothers watched, leaned on the Impala, Larry’s family go and saw Matt smiling, talking, getting along.

“I wanna find dad.” Sam decided. “Yeah, me too.” Dean kicked a rock on the ground. “Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him.” “For what?’ “All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could.” “Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats.” Sam laughed and saw Liam walking towards them without the uniform and a camera around his neck. “Yeah, probably.” he answered Dean. “After this,” he nodded to Liam. “let's hit the road.” “After this, yeah.” Sam laughed as Dean to camera boy.

The sun was only starting to go down when they drove Liam home and hit the wide open road towards the setting sun and colored sky. Night fell quietly and they felt more tired than they should be. Dean pulled over by a field to stretch. Sam was fidgeting with his bee sting. “Wanna stop for the night?” Dean popped his head through the window to ask. Sam didn’t answer. “Hey, dude.” he held his hand from scratching at the mark. “Stop picking at the sting.” Sam fought him, trying to get the hand away. “Why are you so antsy?” he let him snatch his hand away. Dean looked down and went around the car back to his seat. “What’s up with you?” Dean lowered his tone, staring at the clouded sky.

“The nightmare I have... they’re really bad.” Sam started. “I’ve noticed.” dean nodded for him to continue. “And sometimes... they come true.” he said slowly, like he was tasting the words. “Come again?” Dean looked at him suddenly. “Look, Dean...” Sam slowly met Dean’s eyes. “I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened.” “Sam...people, people have weird dreams, man. It's probably just a coincidence.” he tried to convince himself. “No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it.” Sam was panicky, like he was about to explode in guilt and fear. “So... Bloody Mary... I... Sam.” Dean looked down. His little brother was a psychic or something and he had no idea what to do so he just held Sam’s hands. “It wasn’t your fault.” “Dean...” he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. “I know where we have to go next.” “Where?” “Back home. Back to Kansas.” “What? Why?” “The house where mom died, it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?” “I guess so...yeah.” “Well I’ve been dreaming about our house and, and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?”

“I don’t know.” Dean was suddenly floorless.

“Okay, look, I know this sounds crazy but….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!”

“All right, just slow down, would ya? I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when...”

“When what?”

“I’m the one that took you out of there, you know? You were gonna die in that fire.” Dean whispered sadly. “I didn’t think I’d even have to go back there.

“Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.” Sam says softly.

“I know we do.” Dean agrees and squeezes Sam’s good hand before shutting his door and putting his hands on the wheel. “To Kansas?” he looks to Sam for reassurance.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell runs to a WOODEN HOUSE when bugs are attacking???? Fixed it.


End file.
